smells like teen spirit
by margotlove
Summary: Todo va “bien” en la vida de Puck, hasta que le gusta alguien que no debería y eso lo preocupa demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

Soy un macho, un semental y punto. No hacen falta mayores explicaciones y todo mundo lo sabe con verme. Todos en la escuela saben que si se meten conmigo están muertos y si no se meten conmigo también. Cuando alguien se pone en mi camino, lo aplasto como a un insecto. Las chicas aman al malo de la escuela, ese soy yo y ninguna puede resistirse, aunque no pienso en esas cosas estúpidas, creo que es porque están seguras de quién será todo un sobreviviente allá fuera, una vez que estemos graduados de esta escuela de perdedores.

Yo vivo en el mundo real, mi padre era un imbécil y quizá yo también lo sea, pero aprendí a sobrevivir por mi mismo, no como el resto de los tipos de mi edad. Muchos van por ahí lloriqueando porque su papito los abandonó o porque su vida es miserable y quieren escapar de aquí. Pero eso es para mariquitas, esta es la realidad y pensar en el futuro es para nerds, para las niñas lloronas. Las niñas lloronas sueñan con "un mejor mañana" los hombres de verdad le escupimos al presente en la cara, nos abrimos paso a empujones y si alguien nos estorba nos deshacemos de él. Puede que a veces si piense en el futuro y por eso me las arreglo para que cuando llegue todo esté como quiero.

Finn no es como yo, ¡eso quisiera él! Piensa demasiado y cree que la escuela o el estúpido coro cambiarán las cosas, pero está jodido si de verdad se la cree. Puede matar el tiempo, distraerse con eso, pero no se puede cambiar nada. No hay nada mejor que esto y vivir al día es lo más inteligente. ¿Yo dije inteligente? Agh.

Todo iba tan bien como puede ir en este lugar, cuando algo se atravesó en mi camino. Más bien alguien y fue Kurt Hummel. Por supuesto en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba y tampoco me importaba mucho, pero después noté que me importaba más de lo que a uno le debe importar el nombre de un chico. Ese día mientras caminaba con Finn por los pasillos, Kurt apareció de la nada y por unos segundos pensé algo que no debí pensar: era ridículamente lindo. No, no era lindo, era una belleza, igual que si hubieran juntado a todas las chicas bonitas y hot de la escuela. Su forma de caminar tenía un aire de superioridad que sólo las abejas reinas de la escuela tienen, seguro que estaba bien consciente. Hubo algo que empezó a taladrarme el cerebro, quería estamparlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que se me partieran los labios… Pero era un chico y estaba mal, y un hombre de verdad no tiene deseos de besar a otro hombre, por más lindo que este sea. ¿Lindo? ¡Qué palabra idiota! Así que hice lo que todo macho haría: arremeter contra el imbécil que te hace pensar cosas que no debes. Usé tanta fuerza que el mocoso se estrelló contra los casilleros sin verlo venir. Aunque soy bastante fuerte y estoy acostumbrado a los golpes por los entrenamientos, el hombro me dolió un par de días. Creo que a él le fue peor.

Ser agresivo es la mejor manera de marcar los límites, demostrarles a los demás quién manda y no dejar que se te acerquen esos que te resultan molestos.

Kurt se aparece en todas partes, sin entender la lección. Yo diría que no me tiene miedo y eso que he hecho todo para que se aleje. Cada mañana me encargo de que recuerde su lugar: el fondo del contenedor de basura, donde pertenece. Y cada mañana que lo interceptamos, levanta la cabeza y nos sostiene la mirada, sin temblar ni dudar un poco. Se toma su tiempo, haciéndonos esperar para cuidar sus cosas. No sé que manía tiene de cuidarlas si él va a terminar en la basura, supongo que quiere hacerlo a su modo y no darnos la satisfacción de verlo asustado.

Kurt y yo coincidimos en pocas clases, eso si me presento. Voy a la primera hora para después saltarme el resto, sólo porque tengo la mala suerte de que sea la clase del Señor Schue y no quiero que me fastidie o llame a mi madre. Kurt llega tarde porque tiene que arreglárselas para salir del contenedor y supongo que se asea un poco; nunca aparece con la ropa manchada, o un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Lo sé porque quizá lo miro más de lo que debería, no lo pierdo de vista ni un instante. Entra al salón y va a su lugar con la misma actitud altiva, no se intimida por verme ahí, tampoco hace ningún gesto. Simplemente me ignora y me pasa de largo.

Es curioso, pero a pesar de sus visitas diarias al contenedor, nunca huele mal, al contrario. Esto también lo sé bien porque respiro profundo cuando se cruza conmigo, lo mismo si me levanto para salir del salón, el aroma que desprende su cabello me hace perder la cabeza y me tengo que desquitar con el primer perdedor que me encuentre. Doy el triple de vueltas en el campo de football y no consigo olvidarme de su maldito olor. Esa es la razón por la que me levanto de malas y al interceptarlo en la entrada de la escuela me aseguro de arrojarlo con más saña y hacerle el resto de las clases un infierno.

Una vez hice algo tonto. Estábamos haciendo un examen y a Kurt se le resbaló el lápiz y fue a dar a mis pies. Él se inclinó y yo también, nuestras caras quedaron cerca, muy cerca, tanto que pudimos escucharnos respirar. No pudimos ocultar la impresión, pero yo retrocedí primero, mi banca produjo un chirrido que llamó la atención de los demás. Como un impulso levanté el lápiz y… en lugar de dárselo a Kurt lo tomé con furia y lo partí en dos en su cara. Se escucharon las risas de los demás y el profesor me regañó apenas. Era claro que Kurt no le importaba en absoluto, mucho menos que lo molestaran. Su gesto no cambió por lo que yo hice sino por la actitud de los demás. Por tener que soportar otra humillación pública que todos disfrutaban. Enfurecí. Ellos no deberían reírse de él y el maestro debería haberme mandado a detención por lo menos. Apreté los puños y me levanté con el examen en blanco en la mano y mi lápiz en la otra. Al pasar junto al sitio de Kurt le arrojé el lápiz sobre la mesa, sin voltear a verlo. No sé porqué lo hice, tal vez si…

El maestro sacudió la cabeza al ver mi examen sin contestar y con la mirada lo mandé al diablo antes de salir a los pasillos.

Estaba perdido, no conocía ninguna forma para aceptar lo que me estaba pasando y por lo visto, hacerle la vida imposible a Kurt no hacía que me gustara menos. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, estaba perdido, ¿Qué le iba decir? ¿Qué saliera conmigo? Nunca había tenido que pedirle a ninguna chica una cita, nunca había tenido que pedir nada. Yo estaba allí y ellas también, era fácil enrollarnos y cuando querían llevarlo más allá y volverlo serio me daba la media vuelta y asunto resuelto, ¿pero con Kurt?

Quizá si no pensaba más en eso llegaría el día de la graduación, cada quien tomaría su camino y esto quedaría como una etapa oscura y vergonzosa, que con suerte jamás se la tendría que contar a nadie. No iba a convertirme en la burla de la escuela. El macho y abusivo jugador de football enamo… eh… obsesionado… con uno de los rechazados. Lo más patético es que para él sólo existo cuando estoy gastándole una broma pesada, el resto del tiempo sólo tiene ojos para Finn. Y hasta yo sé que sería pedir demasiado que me tuviera alguna consideración después de lo que le he hecho.

Estar en el Glee club, hizo que cambiaran algunas cosas. Ahora formábamos parte de un equipo y ya tenía un pretexto para dejar de molestarlo. Me sentí aliviado el día que les dije al resto de los jugadores de footbal, que el señor Schue me advirtió que dejáramos en paz a Kurt. Claro que no era cierto, él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Esa mañana llegué al estacionamiento de la escuela y ya estaban ahí rodeando a Kurt, le pasé el brazo por los hombros, fingiendo que lo hacía con descuido aunque el corazón me latía muy rápido. Solté la mentira que me acababa de inventar y les dije que yo me haría cargo del resto. Eché a andar y arrastré a Kurt conmigo sin quitarle el brazo de encima. Nadie nos miró de forma extraña, por la simple razón de que pensaban que al pobre le esperaba algo peor que el contenedor de basura. Seguro echarían de menos su función matutina, pero esperaban enterarse más tarde de la broma de la que sería blanco. Lo llevé hasta el salón de música vacío y Kurt sólo suspiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que venía en silencio. No dije nada y salí de allí, porque no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación a solas con él y con su aroma volviéndome loco.

Salí tarde porque me quedé en detención. Tenía que desquitarme y olvidarme de la sensación de tener a Kurt tan cerca aquella mañana, así que me metí en una pelea donde nadie me llamaba y al final los maestros pensaron que yo la había iniciado. Por mi estaba bien pasar el resto del día sin tener que ver a Kurt ni respirar su aroma. Una vez que se cumplió mi castigo, caminé por los pasillos solitarios y fui al salón de música, esperando que el Señor Schue siguiera ahí para decirle que faltaría al ensayo de la tarde. Escuché las últimas notas que provenían del piano y cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba el mocoso, solo frente al piano. Podía haberme ido con una mueca de desprecio o insultarlo pero mis pies parecían pegados al suelo, su mirada me había atrapado.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó, volviéndose hacia el piano y tocando descuidadamente un Do Re Mi- ¿vienes a terminar lo que empezaste en la mañana?

-No, el señor Schue no quiere que…

-¡El señor Schue! ¡ja! El no tiene idea-respondió y esta vez tocó un Mi Re Do varias veces.

-¡Ya no vamos a molestarte!, ¡¿no te basta con eso?!

-¿Así de fácil?

-¡Así de fácil!-grité con furia y Kurt dejó de tocar. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que sí y ya!- caminé hasta él y bajé la tapa del piano con fuerza, menos mal apartó las manos a tiempo.

-Es raro- respondió y levantó la tapa de nuevo con tranquilidad, pasando por alto que yo estuviera furioso como un toro.

-¡Por qué carajo no me tienes miedo!-dije con desesperación y encarándolo. Me puse rojo hasta las orejas. Su condenada y linda carita no se turbó para nada, por el contrario, me desafió con una sonrisa cínica y se giró a tocar el piano otra vez.

-Tienes razón, no me asustas y no te culpo por enfadarte; te gusta ser el macho alpha de la escuela, pero acéptalo, ¿pensabas que iba a temerte para siempre? Puede ser que al principio un poco… tú te encargaste de que me acostumbrara a los abusos, aunque dejaste de ser creativo demasiado rápido.

-Sabes bien que si quiero podemos volver a la rutina y ahora si no tendré piedad-dije sonriendo y apretando los dientes.

-No lo harás.

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo-dijo sin más, volteó a verme con una sonrisa burlona y cerró la tapa del piano-no lo harás, porque sé que es lo que pasa. Eso explicaría tu repentino cambio de actitud hacia mi.

Extendí los brazos retándolo a que hablara. Con toda calma, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó sus manos por encima de su rodilla.

-Te gusto.

-¡¿Qué?!-lo admito, no esperaba que dijera eso, así que mi sorpresa fue real, aunque traté de disimular que se equivocaba.

-Claro que te gusto. Al principio no lo noté, pensé que sólo querías divertirte a costa mía pero era demasiado- se levantó despacio y yo empecé a retroceder conforme se me acercaba-no tenía que ser muy listo para darme cuenta, y Dios sabe que lo soy, quizá más que tu y Finn juntos.

-Tonterías-dije con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras él avanzaba hacia mi lentamente y yo trataba de huir.

-Sé de esto, cuando a un chico le gusta otro no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo y tu no podías quitarme las manos de encima bajo cualquier pretexto-dijo ladeando la cabeza y buscando mi mirada-Tu situación me resulta graciosa… bastante… irónica-concluyó entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda y aproximándose más y más, tanto que podía oler su cabello.

No podía responder, las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie-luego se inclinó y susurró-_tu oscuro y sucio secretito quedará entre nos_otros.

-¿Qué más te da? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices a todos? Nadie te va a creer.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro la gente cree todo lo que oye… pero no lo diré, soy diferente que tú. Si lo dijera mi rating de popularidad tal vez subiría un poco, porque juegas football y no estas tan mal y todo eso…

Me puse rojo otra vez ante la idea de atraerle, creo que se dio cuenta, sin embargo, no dijo nada, se limitó a mover negativamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

-Ok, esta claro que no te interesa porque ¡no soy Finn!-grité con una rabia que no medí y que la cara de susto de Kurt me hizo confirmar. Se le había borrado la sonrisa al instante- está bien, soy patético y tú eres más patético que yo, porque sueñas si crees que Finn te verá de otra manera y lo peor es que de veras lo crees, ¡óyeme bien, para él ni siquiera existes! No tienes ninguna oportunidad, ¡ninguna!

Por un momento, pareció herido. Se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza murmurando algo que no podía oír, mientras yo apretaba los puños.

-Dime una cosa Puck-dijo recomponiéndose y reprimiendo la ira de su alterada voz-¿qué esperas que te responda a eso? ¿eh?

-Yo…

-Nada, no te interesa lo que yo responda-su sonrisa jactanciosa apareció un instante- ¡una y otra vez buscas hacerme daño!-dijo enfatizando cada palabra aplastando su dedo índice contra mi pecho, apuñalándolo y yo retrocedía tanto como era posible- estoy cansado de que esa sea la única manera en que se te ocurre enfrentarte a esto, si no conoces una forma menos enfermiza para lidiar con lo que sientes por mi, por lo menos déjame tranquilo.

Kurt me había encarado con una dignidad que me dejó mudo. Lo ví tomar sus cosas, decidido a marcharse y sentí pánico. Casi corrí para retenerlo de la muñeca y al contacto él me miró ofendido.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo rechinando los dientes y clavando la mirada en mi mano sujetando su brazo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor no te vayas-supliqué.

-Dé-ja-me ir-me ordenó.

-Bien, te hice daño… perdí la cabeza, pero lo puedo arreglar.

-No, no puedes-Kurt intentó librarse y lo sujeté con más fuerza.

-Mira, yo sé que no soy el jodido Finn, voy a tratar, voy a tratar-continué suplicando y quise jalarlo hacia mi. No sé de dónde salía su fuerza porque se resistió y mi manó se aferró más a su muñeca.

Con la mano libre me abofeteó. Fue una certera y dolorosa bofetada que casi me desprende la mandíbula y por poco me hizo irme de espaldas. Sin embargo, más allá del dolor físico, había otra clase de dolor: ser rechazado por alguien que quieres.

Kurt había conseguido que lo soltara, me miraba con desprecio, rodeando su muñeca con la otra mano. No había más que decir, lo había lastimado de nuevo. Le había hecho una promesa que no tardé ni dos segundos en romper.

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? De verdad Puck, ¿pensaste que no tenía suficiente amor propio? ¿que iba a correr a tus brazos después de todos tus abusos?

-¡No! Creí que algún día podías entenderme y perdonarme, tu has pasado por esto, por la confusión y yo…

-Tú decidiste ser un imbécil, arréglatelas tú solo.

Me negaba a dejarlo ir sin hacer un último intento. Cuando me dio la espalda, lo alcancé y lo rodeé con los brazos suavemente. Esta vez no intenté aprisionarlo. Por unos cuantos segundos, percibí el olor de su cabello y de su cuello. El roce de mis brazos con su piel y su cuerpo, en lugar de enloquecerme ciegamente me tranquilizó. Sentí mi mente despejada, porque en ese momento acepté lo que debía haber aceptado desde el principio: Kurt no sólo me gustaba, estaba enamorado de él.

Le acaricié el brazo lastimado con la punta de los dedos.

-Lo voy a arreglar, aunque no me creas-dije y lo solté casi al mismo tiempo que él me apartó con un movimiento brusco.

- Tienes razón no te creo-respondió mirándome todavía con desprecio- tendrías que hacer mucho más que esto para arreglarlo.

Kurt salió del salón, azotó la puerta y rápidamente también salí.

-¡Lo haré!-grité al verlo alejarse en el solitario pasillo- de verdad lo haré-dije para mi.

Como decía al principio, soy todo un hombre y nadie lo cuestiona. Sigo en el football, asisto a algunas clases y voy al glee club. No he vuelto a hablar con Kurt ni el ha vuelto a mirarme y si lo hace es como si yo fuera un espejismo, algo que se ve un instante y luego desaparece. Puedo cantar y bailar y parecer que tengo todo bajo control, pero sólo pienso en que nos separan unas cuantas personas, que él está en la misma habitación conmigo. Aquí donde el descubrió la verdad bajo mi mascara y donde yo lo acepté. Lo veo reírse o discutir, y eso me basta. He dejado que yo le sea indiferente, porque de alguna manera se lo debo, y creo que si me alejo como él me lo pidió, estaré reparando parte del daño. Y esa es sólo una parte de mi promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

***Corazones, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que les gustaran los fics, me han animado a seguirlos, por lo pronto aquí va la continuación desde el punto de vista de Kurt, luego volveremos con Puck. Disculpen si quedó largo, pero Kurt piensa mucho las cosas, más que Puck... díganme por favor si hay manera de ponerle doble espacio aquí. La canción que Kurt escucha es cool de Gwen Stefani, como se vio en la pantalla de su Ipod en el capítulo 4 de la serie.  
**

**Cool  
**

Si mi Ipod pudiera hablarme en lugar de limitarse exclusivamente a reproducir canciones gritaría:

-¡No te hagas esto Kurt! ¡Basta!

Pero no puede hacerlo, así que en un acto masoquista escucho la misma canción una y otra vez. A oscuras y hecho un ovillo en mi cama no puedo parar de llorar. Le dije a papá que tenía mucho que estudiar y gracias a esa mentira, no se ha dado cuenta de que lloro por un chico. Él no podría manejarlo y tampoco quiero que lo haga, sería complicado e incómodo para los dos. La parte más difícil, es lograr que me salgan todas las lágrimas antes de la cena. Llegada la hora, saldré sonriendo como el adolescente más feliz de todo el mundo.

Tampoco me gusta vivir del drama. ok, un poco pero no así. Por desgracia las opciones son limitadas cuando tienes el síndrome del corazón roto o cuando vives un amor no correspondido.

Vivir en Ohio es difícil para un adolescente como yo, en primer lugar la gente te mira raro, te señala o te molesta y eso en los días buenos. Tener un amor correspondido es impensable, y por otro lado, no faltan los "hombres muy hombres" que en realidad te miran más de lo que miran a sus esposas que llevan del brazo. En los días malos, recibes insultos, burlas o terminas en los contenedores de basura por cortesía de los abusones de la escuela.

Supongo que está mal que me guste Finn, él podría intervenir para que los demás chicos no me molesten sin embargo no lo hace. Tan sólo es menos agresivo que los otros y nunca me ha lastimado directamente. ¿Dónde rayos dejaría guardada mi autoestima?

No puedo evitarlo, Finn es Finn y sé que es mucho más noble de lo que parece, por eso me gusta (y porque es sexy… eeh… a su manera pero sexy).

El que es todo un caso es Puck. Nunca una persona me había resultado tan desagradable. Apuesto que si una puerta eléctrica se cierra frente a él, cree que gritándole conseguirá abrirla. Es tan primitivo que... en fin, está claro que no es mi persona favorita.

Recuerdo el primer día que nos cruzamos en los pasillos de la escuela. Esa imagen habría sido del todo desagradable de no ser porque Finn estaba con él. Incluso, me distrajo del golpe que sentí en el hombro. Cuando llegué a casa, descubrí un moretón. El dolor me duró casi un mes. A partir de entonces, fue habitual que Puck me acosara de alguna manera. Siempre esperé que Finn lo detuviera pero nunca pasó. Con el tiempo, se volvió una rutina un tanto desagradable, pero prefería soportarlo a desatar la furia de todos y que me golpearan en serio.

Sé que corro el riesgo de ser golpeado hasta la muerte, no sería la primera vez que pasa algo así en una población pequeña de América, así que prefiero aguantar sus humillaciones que arriesgar mi vida. Esos gorilas no sabrían cuando detenerse una vez que soltaran los primeros golpes y yo todavía quiero ganar mi Grammy.

Entonces pasó algo que no me imaginé, ocurrió algún tiempo antes de que mis sospechas se confirmaran, pero no estaba equivocado. Noah Puckerman me miraba de "esa" forma y cada vez que me ponía una mano encima temblaba un poco. No soportaba que lo mirara directo a los ojos y sé que por eso se desquitaba así conmigo. Una vez mientras él y sus amigos me dejaban al fondo del contenedor, me quedé allí un poco más de la cuenta sonriendo maliciosamente y viendo hacia el cielo. Sí, estaba rodeado de basura, pero la iluminación divina descendió a mi, entendí porqué Puck me arrojaba más fuerte y porqué sus insultos eran más hirientes. Estaba claro: Yo le gustaba. Mercedes se asomó al contenedor y me preguntó si estaba bien y yo le respondí con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ese idiota. No me halagaba en absoluto ser objeto de su enfermizo afecto. Saber la causa de su interés en molestarme, aliviaba un poco las cosas. Me sentía un poco mejor porque eso me daba algo de poder. Tarde o temprano le diría que sabía su secreto y lo amenazaría con decírselo a los demás para que me dejara en paz. El problema, era que el momento de amenazarlo nunca llegaba y terminé acostumbrándome a sus abusos, ya no me importaba la razón. Ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera él y casi inconscientemente empecé a ignorarlo. Descubrí que coincidíamos en algunas clases hasta mucho después. Hasta que el día llegó.

Luego de lo que pasó en el salón de música no ha vuelto a molestarme, a hablarme o a mirarme directamente. Cree que no me doy cuenta de que me observa, pero las veces que lo he atrapado, parece avergonzarse y baja la mirada. Hace esa cara de cachorro regañado que contrasta con su faceta de malo. Al menos, ya no tengo que preocuparme de sus abusos.

¿Qué es lo que pienso de gustarle? No lo sé. No estoy habituado a saber que soy correspondido o que le gusto a alguien. En definitiva, no esperaba que Puck fuera el elegido. Lo tomé como una broma del destino y me parecía muy divertido que aquel que me hacía descender al infierno todos los días sintiera algo por mi.

A partir de que supe la verdad, me reí para mis adentros cuando estábamos en clase y después, pude darme el lujo de ignorarlo. Supongo que subestimé sus sentimientos, pensé que estaba pasando por una etapa y que después volvería a las chicas como si lo del salón de música nunca hubiera pasado. Casi podía imaginarlo amenazándome si me atrevía a decírselo a alguien para después pasearse por la escuela con una chica en cada brazo.

Lo admito, hubo un tiempo en que olvidé que Puck existía, nunca pensaba en él porque sólo tenía cabeza para Finn. De pronto entendí lo que pasaba, Puck de verdad se había apartado de mi camino como yo se lo había pedido.

Tal vez los demás crean que aparte de la moda y tratamientos faciales mi rango de intereses no vaya más allá pero se equivocan. Los sentimientos de los demás me preocupan tanto como los míos aunque no lo demuestre siempre. Es decir, no es que me estuviera sintiendo culpable por castigar a Puck…¿castigarlo? ¿ era lo que estaba haciendo? Sentí que debía pagar por lo que me había hecho, aunque fuera durante el par de semanas de su crisis de identidad. Porque eso era ¿no? Algo pasajero. Tenía que ser pasajero… ¿o no?

Mis dudas empezaron el mes posterior de la gran revelación en el salón de música. Como dije, Puck seguía comportándose igual que si fuera invisible hasta ese día...

Yo estaba en la biblioteca buscando un par de libros para terminar mi ensayo de historia cuando me lo topé en el mismo pasillo. Me sobresalté al verlo, pero como se supone que lo estaba ignorando… o él a mi… o ¿Cómo era?, lo pasé de largo. Aunque no pude evitar mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Fui a la sección de libros de historia, había sólo un ejemplar y tuve que pararme de puntas para alcanzarlo sin suerte. Tres intentos y nada. Vi como un brazo se extendió a mi lado, tomó el libro y me lo entregó. Era él. Me quedé mudo.

No parecía que quisiera decirme nada, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Sacudí la cabeza e intenté ir tras él para darle las gracias, pero me detuve. Pensé que era muy raro, tanto que por poco me pellizco el brazo para saber si estaba soñando y eso que todavía no veía lo más extraño de todo. Volví a mi mesa donde encontré el otro libro que necesitaba y una nota:

"_Quédatelo antes de que Rachel se los lleve todos"_

Tenía que ser una broma. Y algo extra: Puck estaba en una de las mesas de trabajo… ¿haciendo el ensayo? ¿estudiando? Todavía no salía de mi asombro cuando Finn entró. El corazón me empezó a latir a un millón de revoluciones por segundo hasta que vi que estaba acompañado, por Rachel. Esta vez, sentí que la sangre me recorría dolorosamente por las venas, como todas las veces que Finn y yo nos cruzábamos, sin que nuestro encuentro significara para él ni un 10% de lo que significaba para mí. Si él me sonreía, si se portaba amable conmigo, pasaba el resto del día perdido en mis ensoñaciones, tampoco comía. Finn y la música eran lo único que le daba alegría a mis días. Y lo más triste de todo, era que yo sabía bien que nunca me iba a querer del mismo modo que yo. Tan apocalíptico como podía sonar, pero Puck tenía razón.

Rachel y Finn se acercaron. Ella me preguntó por el libro y le prometí que tan pronto terminará el ensayo se lo prestaría y prácticamente huí de ahí. No vi por dónde iba y choqué con Puck a la salida de la biblioteca.

-Perdón, estaba distraído.

-¿Ya me hablas?-dijo con una sonrisa cínica y bajé la guardia porque no detecté un tono agresivo. Era una pregunta genuina.

-No te estaba hablando, me estaba disculpando.

-Eso está muy mal, si dejas que Finn te afecte de esa manera estás en problemas. Prefiero que seas petulante conmigo a verte tan afectado-dijo ladeando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Petulante es una palabra muy difícil para ti, ¿has usado el diccionario últimamente?-dije emprendiendo la marcha.

-Así está mejor-respondió complacido-pero ahora que lo mencionas no es que use el diccionario, sólo que vengo a la biblioteca a…

-¿Dormir? ¿Destruir el mobiliario?

-Ya no, y nadie tiene porqué saber, ni siquiera Finn, por eso me escapé sin que me descubriera. Sé que es el último lugar donde pensabas encontrarme, la forma en que me viste lo dijo todo.

-Oh, ¿y es mi culpa? Como si no te hubieras ganado a pulso tu reputación y… sigo sin hablarte-dije colocándome los audífonos, y subiendo el volumen del ipod me alejé de él.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo caminaba como muerto viviente en la cafetería. Escuchaba la misma canción, una y otra vez. Todavía hoy, me resulta gracioso cómo escuchar repetitivamente una melodía de corazones rotos puede hacerte sentir tan bien y tan mal a la vez. Estaba demasiado distraído para darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Un grupo de chicos se colocaba a una distancia estratégica de mí. No ví lo que me arrojaron, porque de pronto Puck se puso frente a mi y le cayó todo. El líquido de las bebidas le empapaba el rostro y la camisa, la comida se había convertido en una masa asquerosa que se le adhería a la ropa y a la piel.

Me quedé boquiabierto, veía a Puck y a los chicos mover los labios, mientras la balada sonaba en mis oídos. Supuse que se insultaban, aunque insultar es una palabra que se queda corta para todo lo que esos gorilas podían decirse. Al quitarme los audífonos escuché el alboroto del lugar. Vi al resto de los chicos del Glee club en una de las mesas, estirando sus cuellos para ver sobre los demás. Debieron adivinar que uno de los suyos estaba en problemas.

-¡¿Qué les pasa imbéciles?!-gritó Puck.

-No íbamos sobre ti Puckerman-dijo un gigante. No por aclarar las cosas sonaba menos agresivo.

De repente fue como si yo hubiera desaparecido para los tipos y el problema fuera entre ellos. Aún así, no me moví. Pude salir de allí, pero me quedé quieto detrás de Puck. Tal vez si hubiera tratado de escabullirme me habrían notado de nuevo y entonces mi suerte se acabaría. Por un momento me pareció que al más mínimo de mis movimientos Puck también se movía, de modo que yo quedaba fuera de la vista de los chicos y de la línea de fuego. Unos cuantos gritos después, Puck se dirigió al líder del grupo y lo golpeó en el vientre. Después de eso se desató una batalla: Puck contra los demás.

Mercedes corrió junto a mí, todavía incrédula de que no me hubieran lastimado. Me rodeó con el brazo, también horrorizada por la pelea. Los maestros no tardaron en aparecer a separar a los chicos y el entrenador sacó a Puck a rastras de la cafetería.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-le dije a Mercedes, que seguía preocupada y confundida por cómo habían ocurrido las cosas-vámonos. Cruzamos el comedor entre las voces que comentaban la pelea, nadie supo que el frustrado ataque iba dirigido a mí.

Al volver a clases no pude concentrarme. Pensaba una y otra vez cómo habían pasado las cosas, negándome a creer lo que claramente había ocurrido. Cuando el timbre indicó el fin de la clase, casi sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia la enfermería. De camino allá, me topé con Quinn y las cheerios en los casilleros.

-Es un idiota, ¿se volvió loco o qué?-dijo Quinn, usando su tono de reina del campus.

Me mordí la lengua, porque estuve a punto de decirle: _¡No es un idiota! _, pero creo que la mirada que le lancé fue muy ilustrativa. Ahora, lo más preocupante era mi impulso de defender a Puck.

Lo encontré en el pasillo de la enfermería acompañado de Finn. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y pude ver que no lo habían atendido aún. Después supe que se debía a que lo sermonearon por media hora al considerarlo culpable y por esa razón, les hicieron las curaciones al resto de los tipos primero que a él ¿cómo un solo chico podía dejar tan malheridos a un grupo de gorilas? La respuesta era simple: sólo siendo Puck se lograba tal hazaña.

Finn parecía desconcertado, pero tampoco lo presionaba para que le explicara el incidente. Era usual que Puck se metiera en líos, así que había perdido su capacidad para sorprenderse. Sólo estaban ellos en el pasillo y me sentí fuera de lugar, quise darme media vuelta pero me vieron al mismo tiempo. Ahí estaban, mis dos grandes dilemas amorosos. Uno, el monumental e ingenuo que ignoraba mi existencia; el otro violento por naturaleza que se había fijado en mí y cuyos sentimientos no correspondía.

-¿Algún mensaje del señor Schue?-preguntó Finn, asumiendo que no había otra causa que justificara mi aparición.

Miré a Puck y luego a él sin saber qué contestar y sintiendo que me ruborizaba.

-Eh… no, el libro… traigo el libro para Rachel-respondí agradeciendo el pretexto que se me acababa de ocurrir, revolví dentro de mi portafolios y se lo entregué.

-Qué bien, de verdad necesito sacar una buena nota en ese ensayo, por suerte Rachel me ayudará esta tarde. Gracias.

Puck arqueó las cejas mientras sonreía triunfante. Una vez más, quedaba comprobada su teoría acerca del nulo interés de Finn hacia mí. Yo pretendí sonreír también, como si aquello no me afectara.

Mi sonrisa estúpida era causada por un doble motivo. Me alegraba ayudar a Finn y definitivamente me decepcionaba haberlo enviado directo a Rachel. Todos saben que una cita de estudios, nunca es una cita de estudios.

-Ah, se me olvidaba algo-dije de pronto, quitándole el libro de las manos. Pasé las hojas rápido y saqué la nota de Puck, guardándola al fondo de mi portafolio. Sentí un poco de vergüenza, él me había conseguido el libro y yo corría a dárselo a Finn-no es nada, son unos apuntes de mi ensayo.

-Nadie te preguntó-intervino Puck, que sabía bien de qué papel se trataba.

No supe qué decir, Finn retomó la conversación con él y me fuí de allí, pensando que mi presencia era innecesaria.

Decidí saltarme la clase siguiente porque quería hablar a solas con Puck, pero cuando volví a la enfermería no estaba. No hizo falta que buscara demasiado, sabía a dónde ir. Lo encontré en las gradas del campo de football. Al ver los golpes en su rostro y su figura en general, recordé porqué inspiraba tanto miedo. Quizá yo lo había soñado todo y estaba jugando en terrenos peligrosos, sin embargo me armé de valor y me senté a su lado.

-Debiste dejar que la enfermera te curara, te ves terrible.

-Sobreviviré…, entonces ¿me hablas de nuevo?

-Es posible, todo depende. Mira, creo que no debes de meterte en problemas por defenderme, lo de hoy… te lo agradezco pero no era necesario.

-Te molestabas porque era abusivo, ahora te molestas porque te defiendo-dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Yo nunca dije que me molestara, es que es raro.

-No es eso, tú no quieres sentir que me debes algo, esta bien que me sienta como basura por todo lo que te hice pero si encuentro una forma de arreglarlo lo rechazas. Quieres que me sienta en deuda contigo, es tu forma de castigarme.

-¿Qué?-Puck había dado en el clavo.

-Y tienes razón, lo voy a aceptar.

-Son las contusiones las que hablan-dije empujándole la cabeza hacia un lado- si no fuera un cliché y si mi pañuelo no fuera Versace te lo prestaría para que te quitaras la sangre de la cara. Es tétrico.

-No tanto, cada golpe valió la pena por ti-dijo, con ese orgullo que le brotaba con facilidad y me sujetó la mano.

Sus palabras me abrumaron, lo mismo que su mano tomando la mía y me sonrojé.

-Buen intento-respondí soltándome- pero como te decía, hace falta más que un par de libros y una golpiza para arreglar las cosas-me levanté, y empecé a alejarme, arrepentido por haber ido a buscarlo.

-Tal vez, pero ¡Creo que voy bien!

Su voz se escuchó en la soledad del campo de juego y mientras le daba la espalda tratando de apartar de mi mente lo que había dicho, sentí un hormigueo en la mano que me había tocado. En definitiva, estaba jugando con fuego.

*****

No sé muy bien cómo pero el par de semanas siguientes, Puck se las arregló para convertirse en mi sombra. Es decir, era como una especie de guardaespaldas que se aparecía justo en el momento apropiado. Si alguien tenía la intención de jugarme una mala pasada, Puck llegaba y sin decir una palabra, ahuyentaba al bravucón en turno con la mirada. Por supuesto era demasiado sutil, de modo que no era notorio que en realidad me estaba defendiendo. Daba la sensación de que los tipos se cruzaban con Puck en el momento y lugar equivocados, justo cuando andaba de malas y mi presencia parecía circunstancial. Nadie quería provocar la ira de Puck, después de que quedó claro que podía enfrentarse él sólo contra la mitad del equipo de football. Una vez que el peligro había pasado para mi, Puck desaparecía sin decir una palabra. Y no era todo. Cualquier cosa que necesitara él me la proveía, por ejemplo una silla fuera de mi alcance durante los ensayos en el Glee club, la última soda dietética de la cafetería, me apartaba los libros en la biblioteca, etc.

Lo normal era que la gente fuera del coro me molestara o me ignorara, no que alguien me tratara bien, era una sensación muy extraña y ni siquiera sabía si debía agradecérselo o pedirle que se detuviera.

Así estaban las cosas cuando Mercedes me insistió que la acompañara a una fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos de la escuela. Intenté decirle que no, porque al contrario de lo que parece es el lugar menos propicio para vestirse a la moda, los adolescentes ebrios representan un peligro para cualquier prenda de diseñador, ya sea porque te echen la cerveza encima (por accidente o intencional, es lo de menos) o porque te vomiten. Volví a casa sin confirmar que la acompañaría, pero con la intención de decirle que no. Estaba particularmente deprimido y no porque Finn me hubiera dado más motivos para romperme el corazón, al contrario era amable como siempre. Y ese era el problema, que tras su amabilidad no había nada más. Pasé toda la tarde en mi habitación sintiendo pena por mí de la forma más patética y barata posible: escuchando música, pensando en él, llorando. Tenía que haber un remedio.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Mercedes para confirmar que iríamos a la fiesta, sin secarme las lágrimas pensé en lo que haría, miraba la pantalla en blanco pensando en mi respuesta.

Mercedes y yo, no éramos material para fiestas, pero quería encontrarse con un chico que le gustaba y me confié en que entre tanta gente nadie nos notaría. Un amigo no traiciona a una amiga en medio de una conquista, así que ser chaperón por una noche no me haría daño. Además, creí que era momento de terminar con mi tortura, iría a esa fiesta y le diría a Finn lo que sentía por él. No esperaba nada, ni siquiera que fuera considerado con mis sentimientos, sólo quería liberar mi pecho de la opresión de todos los días. Soportaría las consecuencias, aún si era cruel conmigo, cualquier cosa era mejor que sufrir por mis falsas e infundadas esperanzas. Me puse el primer suéter que encontré y me enredé una bufanda en el cuello. Cené rápidamente con papá y le dije a dónde iba, pero no para qué.

Una hora después, entre la música, algunos chicos que bailaban y otros que charlaban, yo me moría de aburrimiento. Mercedes no reunía el suficiente valor para acercarse al chico, cosa que nos pareció graciosa los primeros quince minutos, sin embargo había perdido la gracia. Pero yo no era más valiente que Mercedes. Estábamos en un rincón cerca de la mesa de bebidas y podía ver directo hacia el sofá donde estaba Finn, con Quinn sentada en sus piernas y besándose en todas las maneras posibles. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de cervezas que me había tomado y entre tragos los veía, rumiando mis celos. No podía cumplir mi plan si Quinn no se separaba ni un instante de él.

-Kurt, bebé no sabía que te gustara la cerveza barata-dijo Mercedes.

-Y no me gusta-respondí sintiendo que hablaba torpemente y de pronto mi respuesta y toda la situación en sí me pareció demasiado graciosa. Empecé a reírme de cualquier cosa, y Mercedes se reía conmigo o de mí.

El chico al fin, descubrió a Mercedes y fue el quién se acercó, no sabía exactamente qué decían pero mis carcajadas no iban a dejar mucho margen para ellos.

-Vuelvo enseguida-me dijo ella al oído.

-¡Ve voy a estar bied, biend bii..ee! ¡No puedo pronunciar la "N"!-respondí demasiado alto y doblado de risa.

-No te vayas a mover de aquí.

Como era incapaz de hablar sin carcajearme, moví la mano indicándole que se fuera de prisa.

Por supuesto mi plan era otro, bueno, ya no sabía exactamente para qué era mi plan. Iba a ir con Finn y decirle que lo amaba, ¿para qué? ¿era una buena o mala idea hacerlo en esas condiciones? Empecé a caminar, sintiendo que el piso bajo mis pies se movía en otra dirección, todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso, sólo había un punto claro, allá donde estaba Finn y aún así no me parecía que tuviera la seguridad de que me dirigía hacia él. Mientras avanzaba casi a tientas, sentí que perdí el equilibrio pero no caí al suelo. Alguien me había atrapado y reconocí enseguida a Puck.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás ebrio?

-No-respondí riéndome-¿por qué me sostienes como si fuera una damisela en apuros? ¿No vas a besarme o sí?

-Tú qué crees.

-Que te mueres por hacerlo-respondí con una sonrisa cínica y sin saber muy bien porqué de pronto parecía tan fácil y divertido retarlo.

-Es posible, pero estas casi inconsciente y sería aprovecharme de ti.

-Nunca habías tenido problemas con eso, apuesto que lo disfrutarías más-dije con un tono lúgubre y rencoroso… después me empecé a reír por lo que acababa de decir.

Aunque tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás podía ver su cara, no supe si su sonrisa era por condescendencia, le parecía divertido verme ebrio o estaba disimulando su pena ajena. Como sea pensé que no me había fijado que tenía una linda sonrisa y unos ojos preciosos y que físicamente no se quedaba muy atrás si lo comparaba con Finn. ¿Sólo lo pensé o también se lo dije?

Intenté caminar y Puck me ayudó. A partir de ahí todo fue muy confuso, sólo sé que me puse a protestar porque quería ir donde estaba Finn, el lugar daba vueltas frente a mis ojos, entre la música, olor a cerveza y el humo de los cigarrillos de hierba y tabaco. En un momento estaba sentado en el piso… ¿del baño? y después tuve la sensación de la brisa fresca en mi cara y de estar recostado en el pasto. Pero podía ser un falso y alcohólico recuerdo.

Cuando finalmente pude entreabrir los ojos, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Me sentí envuelto en la calidez de las sábanas y hubiera sido confortable de no ser por la jaqueca y las náuseas. Tenía la cara aplastada contra la almohada, tuve que incorporarme con los codos para respirar bien, miré alrededor y un delgado hilo de luz se escapaba entre las cortinas. Vi a Puck, de pie junto a la puerta, entonces intenté aclarar mi mente, sin éxito. No estaba en mi habitación, pero no terminaba de comprenderlo.

-Sobreviste-dijo Puck sonriendo traviesamente-ahora sólo te queda la resaca.

Intenté aclararme la garganta. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y no tenía muchas energías para pelear, ni siquiera para quitarme el cabello de los ojos. De algún modo sentí algo diferente, algo importante que debía recordar intenté atar los cabos y nada, lejos de tranquilizarme el pánico me invadió. Me asomé bajo las sábanas, traía puesta una playera grande y un pijama a cuadros. Definitivamente no era mi ropa de dormir. Mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo y de un salto me levanté de la cama y sofoqué un grito histérico cubriéndome la cara.

-¡No me digas que tu y yo…!- le reclamé con la cara roja, pero Puck no decía nada, desconcertado por mi reacción.

Me desplomé en el borde la cama, y enterré la cara en la almohada, volví a gritar, pero sólo se escuchaba una especie de gruñido. La idea de haberme acostado con Puck en un acto de inconsciencia me horrorizaba a sobremanera, eso sin mencionar que no sólo había arruinado mi plan con Finn, sino que mi primera vez era un acontecimiento inexistente en mi memoria. Empecé a llorar y mis lágrimas empaparon la almohada. Sentí que Puck se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué tanto drama?

-¡Y todavía preguntas!- le espeté viéndolo de frente y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas-Debiste saber que estaba fuera de mí anoche, pero no te importó ¿verdad?

-Claro que estabas fuera de ti por eso te detuve antes de que cometieras una estupidez.

-¿Disculpa, y lo qué hice contigo no fue una estupidez?-le reclamé indignado y con la voz quebrada.

-Eh… eso depende…-titubeó-espera… ¿qué crees que hiciste conmigo?

-Cómo si no supieras, no voy a hacer una recreación de los hechos para placer de tu retorcida mente, además ni siquiera me acuerdo-dije echándome a llorar otra vez.

-Hey, ¿crees que tú y yo?-cuando se empezó a reír monté en cólera le lancé un golpe que bloqueo con la almohada.

-No tiene gracia.

-Kurt no dormimos juntos, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-¿No pasó nada? ¿En serio?-Puck negó con la cabeza-pero esta ropa, tu cama…

-Por si no lo notaste yo dormí en el suelo-dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba un edredón, sábanas y una almohada-quería que durmieras cómodo, además, tu ropa no estaba muy limpia… no quieres saber… olor a cerveza, vómito… te tuve qué cambiar.

-¿Vomité? Qué asco… ¿entonces me viste?-pregunté cubriéndome.

-No, apagué la luz.

-Mmm-murmuré con desconfianza.

-Puede que sea un idiota, pero no soy un maniático sexual, si te digo que apagué la luz es porque lo hice.

-¡Qué alivio!-dije, desplomándome en el colchón con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa que me desbordaba del rostro-entonces nada pasó-rematé con un profundo suspiro.

-Gracias, es muy halagador-dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-No todo se trata sobre ti, no es que seas tú precisamente sino las condiciones… bueno, ¡Tampoco te tengo qué contar mi idea de una noche perfecta!-grité, pero acto seguido sentí un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, ahora que el susto había pasado, la jaqueca regresó con más fuerza y me cubrí los ojos.

Puck me condujo a la cocina despacio, igual que si fuera un paciente salido de cirugía, pues apenas podía caminar por el dolor pulsando en mis sienes. No caí en cuenta de sus cuidados hasta que me dejó en una silla mientras preparaba una bebida que según él curaba hasta la peor resaca.

-¿Qué es eso?- indagué, pero él se volvió de espaldas de forma juguetona cubriendo los ingredientes, en señal de que no me revelaría el misterio.

-No quieres saber, tómatelo y ya-dijo una vez que mezcló todos los ingredientes del mundo en la licuadora y me extendió un vaso con una sustancia verde y espesa, me tapó la nariz y con mucho asco lo bebí.

Todavía no me recuperaba, cuando Puck me colocó una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza; la sostuvo con su mano riéndose de mis protestas causadas por el frío. Lo observé con curiosidad, era mucho más paternalista de lo que yo habría querido aceptar, aunque ya lo había demostrado antes. Era muy gracioso que estuviéramos juntos en su propia casa después de la forma en que nos habíamos tratado mutuamente. Quizá pasar más tiempo con Puck no sería tan malo, parecía que podíamos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias de carácter, sobre todo las barreras que nos veníamos poniendo en el pasado. Por alguna razón, sentí que la herida por el amor no correspondido con Finn se iba cerrando, ¿podría ser que aquella noche de alcohol había sido suficiente desahogo?

-¡Por Dios! ¡Mi papá no tiene idea de donde estoy!-dije levantándome de golpe y la bolsa de hielos cayó al suelo.

-Mercedes le llamó anoche, no creo que a él le gustara verte así: necio, pasando de la risa al llanto y…

-Ya entendí-respondí avergonzado por algo que no recordaba-tampoco le va a gustar saber que dormí en la casa de un chico.

-Es una confusión que me conviene.

-No empieces Puck.

Regresó a la habitación a devolverme mi teléfono celular, cuando me lo entregó nuestros dedos se rozaron y me congelé. Tardé en reaccionar y para ocultar mi sonrojada cara me apuré a buscar el número de mi padre torpemente. Le di la espalda a Puck, apartándome el cabello de la oreja. Quería sonar lo más tranquilo y convincente para que papá no se molestara o creyera que había cometido alguna tontería. Tuve mucha suerte y dijo que iría por mí en 20 minutos. Era mucho tiempo a solas con Puck y eso me puso nervioso, demasiado, así que decidí pedirle que me permitiera cambiarme de ropa en su habitación. En realidad lo hice rápido pero me quedé un buen rato ahí, pensando en todas las molestias que Puck se había tomado por mí. En casa estaba acostumbrado a atender a mi padre, en la escuela nadie me daba un trato preferencial, mucho menos cuidaba de mi. Para mi sorpresa, ya no me resultaba despreciable ni indiferente. Podía ser que yo sucumbiera a aquellas atenciones que sólo podían compararse con las que se le prodigaban a la realeza europea.

-Tuve que dejarme tu camisa-anuncié cuando volví a la estancia-la mía no se puede ni ver, pero te la devolveré el lunes.

-Me gusta que no me la hayas pedido, significa que al fin entiendes que yo y todo lo que es mío está a tu entera disposición-dijo sonriendo complacido, mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo y no pude decir ningún comentario sarcástico que le restara valor a lo que acababa de decir, me limité a sonreír nerviosamente, esquivando su mirada-además, vas a llevarte algo de Puckerman contigo, al menos hasta que vuelvas a casa-bromeó con tono cínico.

Escuché el claxon del auto de papá y sentí un alivio enorme. Me había salvado la campana literalmente, antes de que las palabras de Puck me abrumaran más. Me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla, tuve una rara sensación, ese cabo suelto que mi mente intentó atar de último momento.

- Te pregunté si no había cometido una estupidez contigo…-dije lentamente- y tu respondiste: "depende", ¿eso qué significa, estás seguro que nada pasó?

-Seguro, ninguna estupidez se cometió anoche-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miré tratando de rastrear una mentira y aunque me daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo, pensé que no era para tanto y mi padre podría molestarse si lo hacía esperar demasiado.

-OK, sé que quieres jugar con mi mente, así que será un alivio no verte todo el fin de semana. Por cierto, gracias por todo-dije con la arrogancia empleada por los que sienten que las atenciones de los demás no son un favor sino una obligación. Fui a encontrarme de prisa con mi padre a propósito, para no dar oportunidad a que Puck dijera nada más.

Pude convencer a papá de que había pasado una noche inofensiva, por supuesto no mencione las condiciones en que salí de la fiesta. No hizo falta que explicara demasiado, sin embargo, me cuestionó por la camisa que llevaba. Conociendo bien cuales eran mis gustos en lo referente a vestimenta, sabía que no era mía y que nunca usaría una como esa. Le aclaré que Mercedes me había ensuciado por accidente y eso pareció convencerlo.

Esa noche me acosté en mi cama y traté de arrullarme con la música de mi Ipod. Justo cuando la canción masoquista empezó, me salté a la siguiente. Gwen ya no me haría llorar de nuevo. Había terminado el luto por mi corazón roto por Finn. Poco a poco empecé a quedarme dormido, y tuve un sueño extraño: Puck me besaba justamente cuando estaba a punto de dormirme. Me incorporé de medio cuerpo, pensando que tenía un sueño cíclico, es decir, soñar que sueñas, incluso traté de ver a Puck en la oscuridad. Entonces sospeché que de eso se trataba el cabo suelto en mis pensamientos, tal vez no había sido un sueño… tal vez sí había pasado, porque de otra manera no sabría cómo se sentían sus labios presionando los míos.

Que alguien llame a Oprah. Pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Something stupid

OK, que me gustara un chico no era poca cosa, pero tratándose de Kurt valían la pena todos mis quebraderos de cabeza. El fin de semana pasó lento para mí porque quería verlo otra vez y porque, me da pena admitirlo, habíamos pasado más tiempo que el de costumbre con todo ese lío de su borrachera. Tener a Kurt en mi casa había sido… no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar como una niñita… había sido… diferente en una buena manera. Tanto que habría podido hacerme adicto a su compañía en casa.

Muchos dirían que me he ablandado o que los tipos duros son siempre tipos duros, pero qué más da. Lo único que sé es que no me cuesta trabajo hacer cosas por Kurt, incluso hacer algunas tareas escolares. Y no lo hago sólo para que piense que soy bueno o me quiera, sino que es algo que DEBO hacer, si quieres estar con la realeza tienes que estar a la altura. Y Kurt no se merece menos.

Era lunes, después de una práctica muy pesada de football y por pensar demasiado en estas cosas, estaba el doble de cansado. Me duché y vestí con pesar, el resto del equipo salió poco a poco de los vestidores y Finn me dijo que se adelantaría porque estaba tardando mucho. Se me ocurrió que tal vez debía contarle que me gustaba Kurt, sin pedirle consejo claro, sólo por decirle a alguien. Pero la verdad, mi amistad con Finn no llegaba a tanta confianza y en resumidas cuentas no tenía ningún amigo. Cosa que no me importa, en serio, sólo tengo esta estúpida necesidad de hablarle a alguien de Kurt, de decir su nombre en alguna conversación aunque no venga al caso. Me recosté en la banca de los vestidores y cerré los ojos cubriéndolos con el brazo. Estaba metido en un buen lío.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro que produjo un ruido seco, me senté de golpe y me golpearon otra vez. Era Kurt que sostenía un libro con cubierta empastada y arremetió de nuevo, pegándome dónde podía sin decir nada y sin intención de detenerse. Mi condición física, ya lo he dicho, me hacía resistente a los golpes, sin embargo la fuerza de Kurt era certera. Sabía como golpear.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Degenerado!-gritó después del largo silencio y enfocado en atacarme-¡¿qué más me hiciste?!

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté, agarrando el libro justo antes de que me golpeara de nuevo, Kurt forcejeó pero se lo quité, no quería que me partiera el cráneo.

-¡Sabes de qué hablo!-espetó apretando los puños con los brazos en los costados y con el labio inferior temblándole- me besaste mientras me quedaba dormido y seguro que también me atacaste sexualmente.

-¡Estas loco! ¿cómo se te ocurre?

- No te hagas el tonto, voy a decirle a mi padre, con eso será suficiente.

-Kurt estás llevando las cosas muy lejos, ¡no puedo creer que pienses que soy capaz!

-Dijiste que nada había pasado y ¡sorpresa! ¡De pronto recuerdo que me besaste! Me mentiste, qué más te da mentir con lo más grave.

-¡Ya cállate!-dije poniéndome de pie y encarándolo. Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió-¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? Lo único que hago aparte de pensar en ti es morirme de miedo de que alguien te lastime y… ¿crees que yo te lastimaría?

-¡Seguro, ya lo hiciste antes!-dijo empujándome del pecho con las dos manos-¿qué te lo impedía?

-¡Que no soy un criminal! Mira, no te culpo por desconfiar de mi, pero si no puedes perdonarme por ser un idiota al principio no sé que más hacer… y además… ¡si te besé! ¿ok? ¡Fue todo! ¡Te lo juro!

-¡¿Lo juras?!-gritó aferrándose de mi camisa y yo asentí muchas veces deseando que me creyera.

-Me gustas mucho pero no te forzaría a nada, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta-respondí, teniendo su cara furiosa frente a la mía.

Un minuto entero transcurrió y Kurt no dijo nada, me miró detenidamente, queriendo saber si mentía. Luego, vi que su gesto se transformaba y entendí porqué: yo había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía, lo que había tratado de demostrar desde que mi mundo se puso de cabeza estaba a flote con todas sus palabras. Kurt me soltó de la camisa despacio, porque tenía los dedos engarrotados en la tela.

-Me besaste y ni siquiera sabías si yo quería. Lo menos que pudiste hacer fue decírmelo.

-Estuvo mal, pero pensé que estarías de acuerdo y… si te hubiera contado eso, hubiera tenido que entrar en muchos detalles.

-Ja, ¿No m digas? ¿Cómo cuales?-indagó, resoplando y acomodándose el fleco.

-Bueno, cuando uno se embriaga pasan muchas cosas y… pensé que no te gustaría saber.

-No puede ser tan malo-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y se acomodó en la banca con lentitud, parecía que se estaba preparando para recibir una mala noticia. Me senté a su lado y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

Para poner las cosas claras, yo había llegado a la fiesta justo a tiempo para un desastre mayor. Kurt apenas podía mantenerse en pie y quien sabe si alguien habría impedido su caída o algo peor. Finn, que podría ser el único en preocuparse por uno de los nuestros estaba muy ocupado con Quinn para notarlo, por otra parte, me encontré a Mercedes mucho después. Reconocí a Kurt al instante, a pesar de que no llevaba esa ropa extravagante que tanto le gusta, aunque me costaba trabajo creer que se hubiera emborrachado. Algo no andaba bien. Digo, debe ser el primero en saber que es carne fresca para todas las bromas pesadas del mundo, en las que no quiero ni pensar, como para exponerse de esa manera.

Al atraparlo, sentí la suavidad de la tela de su suéter negro, que lo hacía verse muy pálido y resaltaba el color de sus mejillas enrojecidas. Me pareció demasiado liviano quizá indefenso y me reí ante la idea de que al mismo tiempo fuera tan fuerte y jodidamente arrogante ¿de dónde lo sacaba? ¿cómo le hacía para volverme loco? No me preocupé por estar en medio de la estancia con él, todos estaban demasiado distraídos, pero tampoco quería retar a la suerte. Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón para sacarlo de ahí y no quería escucharme. En lugar de eso bromeaba acerca de mis intenciones de besarlo estando fuera de combate, mientras se reía igual que si estuviera paseándose en un juego mecánico.

-¿Sabes?-dijo luego de mirarme y luego dar un respingo de sorpresa-tus ojos son más bonitos que los de Finn…y también tu boca… y también tu cuello-estiró la mano y me acarició el rostro con una sonrisa tonta- y también… ya no me acuerdo-remató dejando caer el brazo y soltando una carcajada con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-Ya está bien, quedó claro-dije un poco nervioso de que los demás nos vieran, miré alrededor tratando de enderezar a Kurt y sacarlo de ahí. Traté de reprimir la felicidad que sentía por lo que había dicho pero tenía que pensar con claridad-vámonos.

-No, tengo que decirle algo a Finn-protestó empujándome con torpeza.

-Puedes hacerlo después-le dije al oído.

-¡Ahora! ¡Tiene que ser ahora o nunca!

Se me escapó por un instante. Kurt Podría no tener buen equilibrio y había perdido la orientación, pero eso no era un impedimento para buscar a Finn. Alcancé a engancharlo por la cintura con un solo brazo y lo arrastré conmigo y como no podía soltarse empezó a gritar el nombre de Finn, tuve que taparle la boca, pero aquello que resultaba una auténtica lucha para mi, a él le resultaba muy divertido. Afortunadamente el volumen de la música impedía que se escucharan sus gritos y llamara la atención sobre nosotros. Pienso que su intención era complicarme las cosas.

De regreso a los vestidores Kurt escuchaba la historia cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Por favor dime que no hice eso.

Me encogí de hombros indicándole que así estaban las cosas.

-y sigue…

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y se tapó los oídos, quejándose, se veía… si se veía lindo. Ya lo dije. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que me tenía sin cuidado cualquier cosa que él consideraba negativa de sí mismo. Que podría hacer ese escándalo y muchos más y a mi me gustaría igual.

Tomó aire y me pidió que continuara con la historia, dudé por un segundo a sabiendas de que no le iba a gustar.

Para su tranquilidad, lo primero que le dije es que había dejado de llamar a Finn en un parpadeo, porque las nauseas le doblaron la rodillas y entonces si me hizo caso de sentarse. Nos quedamos juntos en los escalones que conducían al segundo piso y los chicos que subían y bajaban de las habitaciones debían esquivarnos. Tenían la misma sonrisa estúpida y feliz, de los que están embriagados de alcohol y sexo. Recordé cuando yo estaba de ese lado y todo parecía tan simple… y tan vacío, nunca había suficiente. Eso si, era muy divertido. Cada vez que pasaban a nuestro lado, instintivamente pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros para protegerlo. Podía ser ridículo, pero si iba a ser sobreprotector con Kurt ¿qué momento más indicado que ese?

Se puso pálido y supe que era momento de hacer una escala al sanitario para que vomitara. Lo sabía por experiencia. Recorrí los pasillos que me sabía de memoria y antes de que entrara le quité la bufanda. Por supuesto no me dejó entrar con él, era increíble que en su momento de miseria guardara energías para protestar. La música que palpitaba en mis oídos no impidió que escuchara las arcadas, como siempre pasa. Escuché el grifo del agua correr y después de un rato de silencio abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en el piso con las piernas extendidas y recargado contra la pared. Me arrodillé frente a él preguntándole si estaba bien, pero apenas abrió la boca y su aliento despidió un aroma fresco de enjuague bucal. Era una locura que se tomara el tiempo para cuidar de su apariencia en esa situación.

-Soy un perdedor-murmuró con la mirada vacía-no debí venir, una y otra vez voy a fracasar.

-Ah, ya llegamos a esa parte-dije, conociendo el momento en que te pones depresivo y el mundo te parece un asco. Claro, lo último que quería era que él se sintiera así y que de verdad lo creyera. Lo acompañé sin decir una palabra y después, cuando parecía que recuperaba el color, sabía que era hora de llevarlo afuera a tomar aire. Tuve que levantarlo con cuidado, tenía los brazos laxos pero las piernas ya lo sostenían. Esta vez cruzamos la estancia sin que opusiera resistencia y Mercedes se topó con nosotros muy preocupada, acordamos que ella llamaría a su padre y que yo me haría cargo de él.

A unos cuantos metros de la casa, Kurt me pidió que lo dejara sentarse en el pasto. Todavía se alcanzaba a escuchar la música de la casa.

-Todo lo que quería era hablar con Finn, y ni siquiera me pude acercar-dijo y le empezaron a correr las lágrimas por las mejillas. No supe que hacer y le coloqué la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Era una pésima idea, no quiero ser cruel pero no creo que Finn…

-¡Ya sé! No esperaba nada, sólo quería que lo supiera, no quería sentirme así nunca más y mírame.

-Eso no prueba nada, no es tan fácil decir lo que sientes a alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existes o que te ignora.

-¿Yo te hice sentir así de mal?-preguntó hipeando y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No tanto…-respondí volviendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo antes de estallar en llanto y enterrar la cabeza en mi pecho prendiéndose de mi camisa.

-Esta bien, me lo merecía y no lo hiciste a propósito-dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza, no importaba que su cabello o su ropa se hubieran impregnado de olor a cigarro y cerveza, podía percibir su propio y delicioso aroma.

-Claro que lo hice a propósito, ¡era verdad quería castigarte! Me di cuenta de que habías cambiado y no lo quise aceptar. Finn se limitó a ignorarme pero yo te subestimé…

Detuve la historia porque Kurt se levantó con violencia y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué?-indagué.

-¿No crees que tu historia no es imparcial?-dijo indignado y con las manos en la cintura, por mi gesto supo que no tenía idea de lo que esa palabra significaba ni a qué se refería. Entornó los ojos y prosiguió- que sólo te favorece a ti, ¿así que me autoproclamé como el villano de esta historia?

-Eso fue lo que dijiste.

-Pff, claro que no, es muy conveniente para ti que tenga la memoria borrada, puedes inventar cualquier cosa. Esta es sólo una excusa para justificar tu acoso sexual.

-¿Disculpa?-dije levantándome también.

-Lo único que fue real es que me embriagué y luego tu aprovechaste la situación. Fin de la historia. Lo que me lleva de nuevo al punto, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste que yo permitiría que me besaras? ¿ o que quiero estar contigo?

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan hipócrita Kurt-dije con un tono despectivo.

-Repite eso.

-¡Vamos, quieres estar conmigo, tanto como yo contigo!

-¡Claro que no!-gritó alzando las manos

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ja ja, ¿y de dónde sacaste esa idea señor acosador sexual? ¿De tu retorcida mente?-dijo con grandes aspavientos.

-¡No! De ti y yo diría que el acosador aquí es otro.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó indignado y ladeando la cabeza incrédulo.

-Si, de ti, y no iba a decirte nada pero ya que insistes…

Kurt me desafió a que lo dijera, pero no era fácil de explicar el orden exacto de las cosas, ni la manera como habían pasado sin evitar que fuera a sentirse abochornado después. Tomé aire y traté de explicarle todo muy rápido a pesar de que yo recordaba cada detalle.

Kurt seguía llorando, aferrado a mí.

-Debí dejar ir a Finn hace tiempo, pero no quise… necesitaba que me amara…

Me quedé callado, limitándome a acariciarle la cabeza, no había nada que le pudiera decir para consolarlo. Lo peor que te puede pasar es querer a alguien que jamás te va a corresponder y lo segundo peor, es no saber cuando dejarlo. El amor es una cosa complicada que lo fastidia todo y que a la vez te puede hacer feliz por las razones más estúpidas. Entendí algo que me llenó de miedo: que yo quisiera a Kurt no significaba nada, tampoco que él se olvidara de Finn, porque el hecho de que me gustara no garantizaba que me quisiera a mí. Sentí mucha pena por los dos y lo abracé fuerte, deseando que su dolor desapareciera.

Cuando al fin se cansó de llorar, se apartó despacio. Terminó de secarse las lágrimas y no dijimos nada durante un largo rato. Estaba haciendo frío y el pasto se sentía húmedo, pero a él no le importaba, arrancaba las ramitas enredándolas con los dedos y luego tiraba de ellas, sin perder de vista el procedimiento.

-Eres un buen chico Kurt, sé que las cosas no te han salido muy bien, pero un día llegará alguien que también quieras-dije, extendiendo el brazo y colocándole mi mano sobre la cabeza. Por mucho que me doliera, lo decía en serio, si yo no era el indicado iba a aceptarlo-creo que fui muy lejos y no me daba cuenta que mi intervención te incomodaba, pero, haré lo mismo que tu, trataré de dejarte ir a partir de hoy.

Kurt volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía las pestañas húmedas.

-No lo hagas-dijo de inmediato-has sido extraordinario conmigo y no quiero que eso termine. Lo juro no he estado jugando contigo es que… tenía miedo…de que volvieras a ser el de antes y… si me enamoro de ti…-suspiró- yo, no sé si pueda soportar que me rompan en el corazón de nuevo.

-Kurt, no tienes porqué obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes por mi, sólo por la forma en que he sido contigo. Lo hice con gusto, pero no voy a pedirte nada a cambio.

-¿Crees que es una excusa?-dijo sonriendo a pesar del rastro de lágrimas que le surcaba el rostro-no es imposible que me enamore de ti, vas por buen camino.

-¿En serio?-dije sin poder creerlo.

-Si piensas que no me gustas nada, entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí-dijo sacándose la bufanda y me la echó sobre el cuello, tirando de los dos extremos me atrajo hacia él y luego me plantó un beso impreciso con los labios fríos.

Aunque fueron unos segundos se me hizo una eternidad, Kurt se apartó de mi y se rió de mi gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto. Se mordió el labio inferior claramente divertido y pude entrever una mirada perversa.

-Bueno…-titubee-quedó claro.

-No lo suficiente…-dijo, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome con voracidad. Lo separé por los hombros. Por más que yo quisiera seguirle el juego sabía que no estaba pensando bien, sin embargo, Kurt se aproximó de nuevo y unió sus labios a los míos con tanta fuerza que caí de espaldas y quedó encima de mí sentado sobre mi vientre. No vi venir que me aprisionaría las muñecas por encima de la cabeza sin dejar de besarme. La espalda me helaba por el frío del pasto, pero la boca me ardía. Su ataque sorpresa me había desarmado y no era capaz de decidirme entre corresponderle totalmente o liberarme. ¿Cuánto había esperado por besarlo? ¿Iba a repetirse la oportunidad? ¿Estaba bien que me dejara llevar por su acto inconsciente? Tenía la mente en blanco y los sentidos despiertos, una combinación peligrosa. Ahí estaba el aroma que desprendía su cabello y su cuello, no como algo que yo percibía sin su consentimiento cuando pasaba a mi lado en la escuela, sino como un regalo. Sus labios, ahora tibios se negaban a desprenderse de los míos. Intenté librar mis brazos vacilando entre abrazarlo y rendirme a lo que fuera a suceder o apartarlo. Pero apenas me moví, Kurt aplicó un poco más de presión en mis muñecas y fracasé. En cambio, me besó con mayor intensidad.

Lo sé, se oye bastante mal. Se suponía que yo tenía el control de las cosas y no al revés. No es la clase de situaciones que un tipo duro puede presumir cuando se habla de conquistas. Me convenía por supuesto, pero, aunque yo estuviera sometido, pensaba que estaba tomando ventaja de él. Si hubiera querido me habría librado de él, ¿no podía ser más fuerte que yo, verdad?

Al fin, me soltó y esta vez, me sujetó la cara con ambas manos. Pensé que era el momento de detenerlo, pero no fue necesario. Se escuchó un chasquido, producto de la separación de nuestros labios.

-No se te ocurra alejarte de mi-sentenció con voz sofocada, todavía rozando mi boca y mirándome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces soltó una carcajada y se tumbó a mi lado también de espaldas. Tenía una risita tonta y sentí el dorso de su mano cerca de la mía. Como todavía yo no recuperaba el aliento, ni la cordura sólo voltee a verlo. Se giró hacia mi por el costado y puso su mano bajo la mejilla para evitar hacer contacto con el pasto, luego me miró con aire soñador-ahora no dirás que no puedo enamorarme de ti.

Después volvió la mirada al cielo y dijo algo sobre las estrellas, antes de romper en tenues carcajadas y mecerse de un lado a otro como un gatito. Supe que las burbujas del alcohol, no habían abandonado su cabeza ni un instante y aún así, entendí que en un rincón de su mente cabía la posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos. Y sólo siendo un estúpido podría desperdiciar esa esperanza.

Mi versión de los hechos, fue mucho más resumida y Kurt no acaba de asimilar lo que había hecho esa noche de fiesta. Me quitó el libro de las manos y escondió su cara sonrojada tras él.

-¿Ves? Quería evitar la humillación-le dije en tono de broma y tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿Cómo esperas que pueda levantar la mirada después de esto? Por Dios, y yo te pensaba demandar por… ¡Ah, qué horror!

-Descuida, tampoco esperaba una cita después de tu acoso, pero ya que ninguno de los dos dio su consentimiento para ciertos… besos… yo diría que estamos a mano-dije tendiéndosela.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-respondió, estrechando mi mano pero ocultándose todavía tras el libro y dispuesto a irse.

-Mira-lo detuve sujetando el libro- yo sé que lo último que quieres es admitir que puede gustarte un imbécil como yo, pero si te sirve no te juzgo por lo que hiciste y puedo… olvidar lo que pasó.

Kurt me miró suplicante y sonrojado, yo sabía bien lo mucho que le avergonzaba su comportamiento como para escucharlo de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Finn apareció para anunciarnos que el señor Schue nos llamaba a una reunión de emergencia en el Glee club.

Por coincidencia nuestras sillas quedaron una junto a la otra en la última fila. Kurt parecía escuchar atentamente y tomaba notas, mientras yo pensaba en su cambio radical al estar presente junto a Finn. Uno siempre mide el potencial de la competencia y en este caso, Finn ya había pasado a la historia para Kurt. Al menos, eso demostraba el poco impacto que le causaba ahora su presencia. Por mi parte, sólo veía al señor Schue hablar y hablar sin escuchar sus palabras. Sólo podía recordar la tranquilidad con la que Kurt durmió aquella noche. Lo inofensivo que podía ser cuando no estaba peleando o besando a la fuerza. Yo me la había pasado en vela cuidándolo, con la barbilla recargada en el borde de la cama. Claro que no me pude resistir a besarlo, pero fue un beso suave como de buenas noches. Tal vez por eso me ofendía que pensara lo peor de mí y porque juro que ni un pensamiento pervertido me cruzó por la mente cuando lo desvestí en la oscuridad. El encanto ni siquiera se rompió cuando empezó a roncar despacito.

Pensé en si debía aferrarme a la esperanza y seguir luchando por él, o retirarme antes de ahuyentarlo. Se habían tirado los dados y no me quedaba más que esperar que Kurt tomara la decisión final. Si él no quería nada conmigo e incluso si lo quería pero no pensaba ir más allá yo debía aceptarlo.

El señor Schuester pidió a todos que dejaran de tomar notas para darnos algunas indicaciones, entonces, sentí algo. Kurt me había tomado de la mano, giré a verlo pero tenía la vista fija al frente.

-Hay cosas que quisiera no haber olvidado-murmuró, luego me miró por un instante- no quiero que olvides lo que pasó.

Quise gritar, reírme, llorar de felicidad pero contuve la emoción y me limité a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, él me correspondió estrechando mi mano aún más. Sonrió y después volvió a concentrarse en la clase, durante la cual permanecimos unidos. No sé si él podía mantener la atención o estaba como yo: con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy together

-¿Entonces, no quieres venir a la fiesta del sábado? será lo mejor de lo mejor y prometo que ahora no te dejaré beber como la vez pasada.

-Gracias Mercedes, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. Además tengo planes.

-Baby, planchar tus corbatas no cuenta. Sábado, en la noche… es deprimente.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, ahora hablas desde el otro lado del hemisferio social, sabía que estarías insoportable en cuanto tuvieras novio.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y Puck, que estaba junto a ella le dio un codazo. El profesor de álgebra ya nos había llamado la atención un par de veces y nos advirtió que a la tercera nos sacaba de clases. Puck había logrado ponerse al corriente con la materia pero seguía en la cuerda floja y no quería motivos para reprobar después de sus esfuerzos. Nadie se sorprendió por su nueva dedicación a los estudios, que dicho sea de paso no era para tanto ya que se conformaba con obtener una calificación regular, como sea, todos asumían que su integración al Glee club lo había encarrilado.

Habían pasado tres días desde que nos tomamos de las manos en clase y a partir de entonces nos dirigíamos la palabra muy pocas veces frente a los demás. Había sido un acuerdo silencioso. No teníamos que ser genios para suponer que nuestra "relación" iba a ser un disgusto para otros o que nos iba a acarrear problemas. Y lo digo así "relación", porque esta era una extraña etapa de conocernos mutuamente, pero sabiendo de sobra que nuestros sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad. En efecto me gustaba Puck, más de lo que creí posible y ya le había dado pruebas bastante vergonzosas de ello, así que no tenía caso tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario. Pero dar el gran salto, era lo más difícil, no importa cuanta confianza me transmitiera, parte de mí temía que fuese una mala idea dejar que Puck entrara a mi vida.

-Wow ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan aburridos ustedes dos? ¡Que se diviertan con la clase!-dijo Mercedes, levantándose de la banca y dirigiéndose a un sitio desocupado al fondo del aula para poder mandarle mensajes de texto a Tina. Puck aprovechó para recorrerse a su lugar y quedó junto a mí.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para el sábado?-indagó en voz baja y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quedé perplejo.

-Nada que te incluya-respondí clavando la vista en mi cuaderno de notas y apuntando lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

-Vamos, debes tener más que eso en mente-dijo empujando mi hombro suavemente con el suyo-así nunca nos vamos a llegar a segunda base.

-No presiones-respondí sonrojado y escribiendo como si el asunto careciera de importancia.

-Al menos tenemos que conocernos más ¿o sólo te gusto por mi físico?

-Deja de decir estupideces Puck, estamos en clase. Y… según me contaste, creo que ya llegamos a segunda base…

Puck sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero esta vez yo también quiero participar.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando sonó la campana y los chicos empezaron a guardar sus útiles para ir a la siguiente clase. Mercedes, se despidió agitando su mano, iba muy concentrada discutiendo con Tina por el teléfono celular. No me moví de la banca y Puck tampoco.

Respiré hondo, con las manos cruzadas sobre el cuaderno de notas

-El asunto es este Puck, me gustas mucho, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer. Para ti es fácil porque has tenido novias antes, yo pues… ignoro el tema de las relaciones por completo.

-Tu problema es que piensas demasiado las cosas-dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados enterró su nariz en mi hombro.

-Ja, es la peor propuesta que he escuchado… ¿Me estás oliendo?

-Mi respuesta depende de otra respuesta, ¿jugarías un juego de intimidad?

Me sonrojé mucho más y volví los ojos al cielo.

-Eso me faltaba, saltarnos al sexo cual si fuera la cosa.

-Uy, eres más mal pensado de lo que creí, por mucho que me convenga te tengo que decir que hablo de otra cosa.

-Ah… claro, yo…

Puck esbozó una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza moviéndola negativamente.

-Me refiero a que digamos algún secreto, algo que podría avergonzarnos que otra persona lo supiera, pero ya que tú y yo queremos conocernos pues…

-No tengo ninguno-respondí retirándome un poco, esperando que no se diera cuenta del rubor que me cruzaba la cara.

-Tan sólo entra al juego. Yo por ejemplo te confieso que si, acabo de oler tu hombro hace un rato.

-Eso es tonto… y no es un secreto siempre lo haces.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Si, pero fue hace poco.

-Bueno, pues mi secreto es que me encanta tu aroma y no hablo de tu perfume. Incluso, cuando no estas cerca es como si estuvieras a un lado mío. Es sobrenatural o algo así.

- Se llaman feromonas-respondí entornando los ojos- y no es nada del otro mundo, la atracción basada en ellas nos vincula con nuestro lado más primitivo… ¿Sabes no creo que pueda seguir con el juego?-dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-¿Por qué? Aparte claro de que eso te llevaría a encontrar nuevas maneras de decirme cavernícola.

-Lo siento… nada de eso es que… me da miedo cuando hablas así.

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Cuando hablas ASÍ de mí!

-Sí que eres increíble Kurt, me tienes más miedo ahora que cuando te trataba mal.

-¡Ya sé!

-Mientras tanto…-dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué?-pregunté indignado.

-Me debes un secreto.

-Te dije que no quería…

-Es tu turno, ¡Secreto!

Me retorcí las manos, tenía uno, uno que me avergonzaba.

-Supongo que es algo que debes saber pero… tu camiseta… la que me prestaste para dormir en tu casa-asintió-me la dejé puesta el resto del fin de semana.

-¿En serio?-respondió con los ojos como platos

-Sip, incluso mi papá me preguntó si pensaba cambiarme algún día, y le dije que no había tenido tiempo de hacer la lavandería. Por favor no te burles.

- Al contrario, creo que si hubiera sabido eso antes mi fin de semana habría sido diferente. Lo pasé muy mal-dijo ocultando su cara en mi cuello y rodeándome por los hombros- es más vergonzoso que te necesite cerca todo el tiempo. Ni hablar de las mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Mariposas, de verdad?-indagué dándole palmaditas nerviosas en los brazos.

-Si-dijo recargando su frente en mi mentón y al momento sentí su aliento contra mi cuello-eres el único que me ha hecho sentir así.

Me quedé helado y tragué saliva con dificultad. Toda clase de pensamientos, dudas, miedos, cruzaron por mi cabeza y sentí la necesidad de levantarme y salir del salón. Entonces cerré los ojos tratando de descubrir lo que realmente quería. No podía huir de Puck para siempre y no quería hacerlo. Sólo estaba muy asustado y era hora de saltar al abismo a ciegas, esperando que todo saliera bien.

-¿Puedo decirte otro secreto?-le dije.

-Lo que sea.

-Soy un poco lento para, esto… así que espero que no te parezca extraño que empecemos de cero-le propuse poniéndome de pie, en voz baja le dije-: quisiera saber como se siente que me abraces.

-Es un buen secreto, y no es extraño… sólo un poco.

-Si lo piensas no es tanto, recuerda que la primera vez que me abrazaste estaba muy molesto contigo.

Puck se levantó despacio y se colocó frente a mí. Su mirada revelaba ternura e indulgencia por mi petición. Apuesto que era la primera vez que alguien le pedía un abrazo a él, que estaba acostumbrado a besarse y acostarse con chicas como si nada.

-Aquí voy, pero no vayas a golpearme, todavía me duele la mandíbula.

Me hizo encogerme de hombros y reír, así que cuando sus brazos me rodearon totalmente mis temores desaparecieron. Le correspondí aferrándome a su espalda, escuchando cómo su corazón latía por mí, fue como encontrar el lugar al que pertenecía. Puck me apretó con más fuerza, meciéndose de un lado a otro y supe que podía quedarme así para siempre. No pensé que nadie pudiera quererme tanto además de mis padres. Quizá yo no había imaginado que Puck iba a hacerme sentir amado y protegido, pero ahora me parecía tan normal la idea de nosotros juntos que no sé porqué había demorado tanto en aceptarlo.

Su cuerpo tibio desprendía un aroma agradable, masculino y entendí que su fijación por olerme no era tan descabellada.

Entonces, me besó despacio a cada lado de la cara y deslizó su nariz hasta mi cuello, besándome de nuevo. Un cosquilleo me subió del vientre hasta la garganta donde su boca se demoraba. Eran mariposas. Para cuando rozó sus labios en los míos las rodillas me flaquearon, creí que me derretiría en sus brazos. Fue un beso largo, lento y apasionado, alternaba besándome los párpados, la frente y en mi boca de nuevo. Creí que perdería la razón hasta que se me ocurrió que no tenía porque esconderle lo mucho que me gustaba, yo también podía besarlo sin reprimirme porque de algún modo él era mío y yo suyo.

Se abrieron las puertas del infierno, porque saltaron chispas, era como si un millón de lenguas de fuego nos golpearan al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente nos movíamos hacía el rincón empujando las bancas detrás de mi, se iban amontonando mientras se arrastraban con un chirrido. Puck cambió de lugar para que no me lastimara, aunque terminamos besándonos en el piso, en medio del desastre. Al final, la intensidad fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un beso casi perezoso, cuando nos separamos apoyé la barbilla en mis manos sobre su pecho. No podía dejar de verlo y como parecía un sueño, temí que podría desaparecer frente a mí en cuanto despertase. Pero su pulgar acariciándome la mejilla en círculo me comprobaba que no era un sueño.

¿Qué loco mundo era este en el que Puck y yo estábamos juntos?

-Es tarde para el coro y puede entrar alguien.

-Cinco minutos más-protestó abrazándome en plan de niño mimado.

-Deben estar esperándonos para poder empezar.

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, tuve que inclinarme hacia atrás para tomar fuerza y ayudarlo a levantarse. A toda prisa acomodamos las bancas, mirándonos y sonriendo con complicidad por lo que nuestra pasión había provocado.

Antes de salir tropezamos el uno con el otro y riéndonos, nos fuimos tomados de las manos por el pasillo, cada vez que parecía que alguien se acercaba nos soltábamos.

-Ve tu primero- me dijo en la puerta, volteó a todos lados y me robó un beso.

Tuve que respirar hondo y reprimir mi sonrisa, pero no podía, era como si un par de ganchos me halaran en direcciones opuestas.

Me disculpé con el resto y empezamos a ensayar. Más tarde Puck se incorporó al grupo y se sentó hasta el otro extremo del salón para no interrumpir la parte teórica de la clase. Lo miré de reojo y me llevé la mano al pecho, el corazón me latía con fuerza que parecía sobresalir de mi camisa. ¿Era posible que sintiera a Puck como mi otra mitad tan pronto?

El mes restante nos besábamos a escondidas en las aulas vacías, en los últimos estantes de la biblioteca, detrás del campo de futbol. No teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar, para eso nos enviábamos mensajes de texto durante las clases y hablábamos por teléfono en casa. Era casi imposible que saliéramos juntos a la calle sin que nos descubrieran, en Lima era un suicidio. Que fuera un secreto tenía su lado divertido, pero a veces no nos dábamos cuenta de que nos exponíamos demasiado escribiendo mensajes mientras estábamos en el mismo salón. Mercedes quiso saber quien me tenía tan entretenido con el celular.

-Creo que debería decirle-le dije a Puck masajeándole los hombros y la espalda después de un entrenamiento pesado. Habíamos llegado antes que los demás al ensayo y Puck había acomodado la silla al revés, tenía los brazos recargados en el respaldo y cada vez que le deshacía un nudo muscular se quejaba y maldecía.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo anuncias en la asamblea? ¡Ouch! Sé más amable, eso dolió.

-Me ofendes, esta es tan sólo la primera etapa de mi famoso masaje de belleza-dije clavándole un codo en los omóplatos-pensé que eras más rudo Puckerman.

-Lo soy, pero tienes los dedos afilados, siento que me clavan mil agujas.

-Tómalo como un cobro por las veces que me arrojaste al basurero querido-le susurré al oído aplicando más fuerza sobre sus hombros.

-Trato hecho-rió entre dientes, aguantando el dolor. Después en la segunda etapa del masaje, empezó a exhalar complacido-más a la derecha… no espera más a la izquierda…

-Hey, estas volviendo mi inocente sesión de masaje en una sesión tres equis.

-Sólo tienes que pedirlo baby-dijo volviendo la cabeza y dirigiéndome una sonrisa pícara.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Mercedes entró.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-exclamó al verme con las manos sobre la espalda de Puck.

-Bueno, nos atrapaste…creo que debes saber que Puck y yo estamos saliendo-dije dándole un beso en la sien y rodeándole los hombros con ambos brazos, sin que lo esperara.

-Puedo ver que si… no te ha partido la cara a golpes-respondió con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Mantén cerrada la boca ¿ok?-dijo él con un tono de amenaza y ya no pudimos hablar más porque escuchamos que el resto del coro se acercaba.

No pensé que Mercedes se enteraría de esa manera, digo, tampoco podía echarme para atrás luego de semejante hallazgo. Tuve que explicarle toda la historia desde el principio: que yo mismo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Puck y que de haberle dicho, quizá habría complicado más el asunto. Aunque Puck, no confiaba mucho en su capacidad para guardar el secreto le dije que más que nunca necesitábamos una aliada y más todavía, una amiga.

En efecto, Mercedes resultó ser una perfecta confidente. No era de esas personas que escuchan tus secretos y tribulaciones por simple amor al chisme. Ella estaba genuinamente interesada en ofrecer su hombro para apoyarme a pesar de que seguía incrédula de que fuese Puck, mi primer novio "oficial".

-¿Estas seguro de que no despertará un día y te arrojará al contendor de basura de nuevo?-quiso saber cuando le conté todo.

-Por completo, digamos que este es un Puck Vintage, lo mejor del Puck clásico, combinado con el nuevo.

Y era verdad. Él mantenía su carácter de: "no te metas conmigo" que tanto asustaba, pero ahora yo podía ver que no había sido un patán todo el tiempo. Yo amaba que conservara su espíritu y que fuese tan dulce y comprensivo cuando estábamos juntos. Claro que no lo iba a divulgar, sabía que a él le preocupaba mucho su status aunque lo negara y yo tampoco quería gritar a los cuatro vientos sus atenciones hacia mí, porque era nuestro mundo.

Un día, luego de debatir en dónde debíamos repasar para un examen parcial decidimos ir a su casa, en la mía papá haría demasiadas preguntas y yo no estaba listo para decirle que estaba en una relación con un chico.

-¿Estas seguro que no te molesta que Mercedes lo sepa?- le pregunté mientras nos tomábamos un descanso del maratón de estudio en su cama. Yo estaba apoyado en los codos, pasando las hojas al libro de textos y Puck, junto a mí, miraba hacia el techo.

-Te dije que no, tampoco creí que se enteraría así pero que más da.

-Bueno, sé que es difícil para ti yo no tengo una reputación que perder si sabe en la escuela.

Se echó a reír.

-Mi mala reputación es todo lo que tengo ¿eh?

Balbuceé algo incomprensible.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, te prefiero mil veces a ti que a esos imbéciles-dijo acariciándome el rostro, con esa mirada dulce que nadie pensaba que Noah Puckerman tenía.

Cuando me abrazó por la cintura y empezamos a besarnos, supe lo que iba a pasar. Estaba muerto de miedo. El problema con la intimidad es que hay cosas que no puedes esconder de ti mismo si tienes una conexión real con el otro. Y yo estaba convencido de que Puck era mi persona y temía que al conocerme en todos los aspectos, no le gustara quién era yo en verdad. Y no hablo sólo del sexo, sino de todas las cosas que no me gustaban de mí. Sin embargo, Puck era capaz de arrancarme todas mis inhibiciones y hacerme sentir contento y cómodo conmigo mismo.

-El sexo no es nada del otro mundo Kurt-me dijo una vez- es como cualquier cosa que no hayas intentado antes, te da miedo y te imaginas como un millón de cosas, pero no es para tanto.

-¿Dices que está sobreestimado?-cuando supe que no había entendido le aclaré- Osea que se la da mucha importancia.

-Algo así, a veces pasas muchos ridículos y decepciones, no son fuegos artificiales todo el tiempo.

-Ok, estoy oficialmente aterrado.

Y lo estaba. Cuando me empezó a desvestir supe que no había marcha atrás, y si experimenté un instante de pánico, este se esfumó en cuanto sentí como me imprimía besos en cada sitio donde habían estado abrochados los botones de mi camisa. Lo atraje hacia mí y le di un largo beso, y después me sentí envuelto por un agradable sopor. Puck, era tan apasionado como cualquiera podría suponer, pero al triple y sumando esa ternura que le conocía, era dinamita. Dimos vueltas y vueltas en la cama, y si yo asumí que mi inexperiencia me haría permanecer al margen, me equivoqué. Lo llaman instinto, pero yo prefiero llamarlo amor. Besé su clavícula y los músculos de sus brazos, que tanto le enorgullecían y acaricié su espalda desnuda todo lo que quise. La calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío me hizo perder la cabeza. Si hubiera muerto allí no lo hubiera notado. Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

-Fuegos artificiales-susurró cuando después de la tormenta, me tenía entre sus brazos. Besó mi nuca y mi hombro, mientras yo me sentía embriagado y por supuesto feliz. Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde tumbados en la cama. Hablamos, nos besamos, reímos, nos besamos, cantamos cancioncillas estúpidas, nos besamos y lo volvimos a hacer como si de ello dependieran nuestras vidas. Se hizo de noche y yo tenía que volver a casa, pero enroscados y mimosos como estábamos, me parecía lamentable regresar a dormir a mi solitaria habitación.

Insistió en acompañarme pero le recordé que no era conveniente.

-No… te…olvides…de…estudiar… una última… vez…-le dije, mientras trataba de intercalar las palabras con los besos al pie de la puerta.

-Estás loco si crees que me voy a poder concentrar…-me respondió, le di un golpecito con mi libro de textos en la cabeza y me di vuelta para irme, pero él me tomó por la cintura y me plantó un beso francés. Salí de ahí riéndome, estaba tan mareado y complacido que pensé que el piso hasta mi auto se movía. Esa era una de tantas cosas por las que me gustaba estar con Puck, sabía mezclar muy bien la alegría con el placer. Yo no podía recordar haberme reído tanto y mucho menos, saber lo que era desear a alguien y ser deseado.

Al día siguiente, al caminar por los corredores de la escuela nos encontramos de frente. Puck caminó entre los demás estudiantes y me dio un empujón con el hombro juguetonamente sin verme. Nadie lo notó y yo me reí, se trataba del mismo corredor donde nos cruzamos la primera vez. Quizá íbamos a diferentes clases en ese momento pero nuestras vidas parecían dirigirse hacia el mismo camino.


	5. Chapter 5

Algo que me causaba curiosidad acerca de Kurt es que al verlo por primera vez cualquiera pensaría que no había más sentimientos detrás de su arrogancia y sus locuras con la moda. Él tenía esta manera cortante de contestar a los demás y de hablar directo sin rodeos. Pero lo más gracioso, es que no ofendía a nadie realmente y su forma de ser era aceptada por todos. Claro, lo que no sabían los otros es que debajo de esa superioridad, había un chico noble y lo que yo solamente sabía es que era mucho más vulnerable de lo que aparentaba y por lo mismo no podía darse el lujo abandonar su fortaleza frente al resto de la gente.

Kurt además siempre había sido bueno con su familia, osea su padre. Nunca se metía en problemas para no preocuparlo y además lo atendía en sus necesidades diarias. Pronto comprendí que aunque su padre lo apoyaba mucho, Kurt era el pilar de su casa y era difícil decir quién cuidaba de quién. Pensé que eso era un peso sobre sus hombros, ningún chico tendría porqué sentir que carga al mundo y pienso así porque toda la vida la he pasado con la libertad que te da ser joven e irresponsable. Por esa razón cuando estábamos juntos me empeñaba en hacerlo feliz y mientras se reía, me imaginaba en un montón de posibilidades para que él estuviera bien. Cuando sonreía me sentía afortunado, porque rara vez alguien lo veía así en la escuela. Era nuestra sonrisa solamente.

Caí en la cuenta de que había aprendido mucho sobre Kurt en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos y que desde que estaba con él, yo me detenía a pensar mucho más las cosas. En cierta forma había sentado cabeza, pero eso no me molestó. Ni me avergonzaba tampoco. Me sentía mucho mejor al lado de Kurt que golpeando gente y metiéndome en líos.

-¿Qué tramas?-me dijo una noche en casa, mientras tumbado en el sofá descansaba sus pies en mi regazo. Kurt había estado leyendo en silencio mientras yo veía un partido en la televisión

-Nada-respondí con verdadero desconcierto-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No quería decirlo porque has sido genial pero… creo que últimamente te preocupas demasiado por mí, estoy bien.

Por lo visto, no lo había podido ocultar.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero que siempre estés bien, ya sabes para el futuro.

-Wow, ¿ya piensas en nuestro futuro? Eso es muy lindo-dijo inclinándose para besarme en los labios y luego volvió a su sitio.

-En realidad pensaba en el tuyo, si alguien tiene futuro y boleto de salida de aquí eres tú.

-No digas eso, tu eres muy inteligente, no eres un genio en las clases pero es porque no te gustan. No soy tan frágil como piensas Puck. Es genial que quieras protegerme, sólo que me duele que te preocupes más de lo que deberías.

Imprimió un beso en la yema de sus dedos y luego sopló sobre su mano en dirección a mi, antes de volver a leer el libro en silencio. Yo no estaba nada de acuerdo con su respuesta pero no iba a poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Seguí viendo el partido.

Sólo nosotros podíamos estar así, con el volumen muy alto y él leyendo en absoluta concentración, no sólo no se perturbaban nuestras costumbres sino que encajaban a la perfección.

Y aunque prometí que cambiaría mi punto de vista, la realidad me daba señales de que tenía la razón en sentirme alarmado. Un día mientras hablábamos como no queriendo la cosa junto a su locker, varios tipos del equipo de futbol pasaron insultándolo. Por supuesto pensaban que yo lo estaba molestando y querían hacer su parte del trabajo. Quise correr a partirles la cara, pero Kurt me apretó la mano a escondidas y me miró suplicante.

-Ignóralos.

-Si crees que voy a dejárselos pasar…-dije entre dientes con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarme.

-Por favor, te mandarán a detención o te suspenderán, déjalo así.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto es cuidar de ti si dejo que te insulten?

- Lo haces bien y los insultos seguirán por mucho tiempo, así que te recomiendo que lo olvides-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-prométeme que no importa lo que escuches te mantendrás al margen.

Cerró sus dedos discretamente sobre mi mano que quedaba junto al locker y me lanzó otra mirada lastimera.

-Por favor...

Sacudí la cabeza, queriendo sacudir también la frustración y la rabia, finalmente asentí.

-Esta bien. Lo prometo.

Fui poco convincente, era casi imposible que yo aceptara quedarme cruzado de brazos, sin embargo Kurt creía en mí y la idea de fallarle me ponía entre la espada y la pared.

Un día de tantos, escuché a los otros chicos tramando algo contra él en los vestidores. No era la primera vez que se traían algo entre manos, o que se referían a él de forma ofensiva y perversa, pero conforme mi relación era más profunda, más me irritaba lo que dijeran.

Antes escuchaba esas cosas todo el tiempo y no me afectaban de la misma manera que ahora.

Quería matarlos a todos, los habría matado allí mismo por hablar así y los habría revivido para matarlos otra vez si le tocaban un sólo cabello.

La sangre me hervía, no me importaban las burlas dirigidas a mí y a Finn por estar en el Glee club y las alusiones a que los dos nos disputábamos a Kurt. No podía escuchar nada más que sus risas estúpidas que anticipaban su futura victoria, una vez que consiguieran jugarle una broma pesada y peligrosa a Kurt. Cerré el locker azotándolo y estuve a punto de lanzármeles encima hasta que Finn intervino.

-Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero si dejamos el equipo no volverán a ganar; dependen de nosotros para no ser unos perdedores. Así que mejor, cuiden sus palabras-dijo con la cabeza fría.

Finn asumió que me enfurecí porque cuestionaban mi hombría, pero eso ya no me importaba. A esas alturas me daba cuenta que querer a otro chico no me hacía menos hombre. Sólo me preocupaba Kurt y nada más.

Cada día estaba alerta a los movimientos de los demás, buscando una señal que me indicara el momento en que irían tras Kurt. Puse menos atención en las clases, y en los corredores estaba siempre atento, ya que Kurt y yo nunca estábamos juntos en público. Le mandaba mensajes de texto sobre cualquier cosa con tal de saber que estaba bien, y cuando su respuesta demoraba, me suponía lo peor.

Sólo en el Glee club o cuando estábamos en casa me sentía tranquilo.

Una tarde en la que se suponía que debíamos estar trabajando para una tarea de el señor Schue, yo no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo Kurt cuando nuestros labios apenas se separaron y él seguía debajo de mi, sobre la cama.  
-¿Sobre qué?-indagué sorprendido, mientras sus dedos dibujaban el contorno de mi cara.  
-Sobre ti, sigues comportándote de un modo muy extraño-luego colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pegó su nariz a la mía-¿ sabes que mi buzón de mensajes está saturado? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos mensajes tiene que haber enviado una persona para que eso pase?

Me encogí de hombros inocentemente y luego Kurt soltó mi cuello, desplomándose sobre la cama con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?  
-Dime que no es cierto-dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y riéndose- realmente estas obsesionado con la idea de que algo malo me va a pasar.

-Si, es cierto, pero no me digas que no tengo motivos.

-No los tienes Puck, son suposiciones, esos chicos sólo son fanfarrones si hubieran querido hacerme algo, lo habrían hecho cuando estabas de su lado.

-¡Pues yo no estoy tan seguro!- dije levantándome bruscamente- ¡no puedo creer que no te importe!

Kurt me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-No quiero pensar en eso porque toda mi vida he tenido que vivir en alerta por mi forma de ser, y ahora que soy feliz quiero disfrutarlo. Podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo pensando en las cosas malas que pueden pasarnos o podemos pasarlo bien y llegado el momento... enfrentarlo simplemente.

-¡Eso no es un buen plan!  
-No dije que fuera un buen plan, pero es mejor a vivir con miedo-dijo acercándose a mi.

No importaba que yo estuviera furioso como un toro, bastaba con que Kurt me rodeara con sus brazos para sentir que me tranquilizaba.

-Perdón-murmuré con mis labios rozando su cabello- es que... nunca me había sentido así de... asustado.  
-Es el karma baby, tienes suerte de que esté contigo para ayudarte.

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cara y lo besé muy despacio. Era verdad. Yo era un maldito afortunado.

Al día siguiente traté de ir a la escuela más calmado. Pensé que Kurt tenía razón en no desperdiciar nuestros días juntos hasta que noté algo sospechoso en las prácticas de futbol. Yo conocía esas miradas de complicidad, sabía bien cuando un montón de sujetos se traían algo entre manos porque yo había sido uno de ellos y conocía esa actitud. Tenían a alguien en la mira.

Traté de no perderlos de vista durante las prácticas, porque a esa hora, sólo estábamos nosotros y el Glee club en la escuela. Si Kurt se separaba de los demás y alguien del equipo daba con él estaría perdido.

Entonces, en un descuido en los vestidores perdí de vista a la mitad del equipo.

-¿A dónde se fueron?  
-¿Quienes?-dijo Finn, volteando hacia los demás, no me había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.  
-Los otros-le dije, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, con la vista perdida.  
-¿Puck? te pusiste pálido, ¿qué rayos te pasa?-iba tras de mi.  
-No te importa-respondí y luego, eché a correr hacia la escuela, escuchando que Finn me llamaba.

Sin detenerme, intente llamar a Kurt y no respondió. Desesperado corrí más rápido y poco antes de entrar a la escuela, vi al grupo de chicos dirigirse detrás de una de las aulas.

La función había empezado. Cuando aquella manada de gorilas se ponía en círculo, siempre había una víctima en medio, alguien que era golpeado sin piedad, como ocurría en aquel momento. Mientras me acercaba deseaba tener más rapidez, para impedir que aquellos puños subieran y bajaran tantas veces, para evitar las implacables patadas.

Como mi cuerpo no podía soportar la idea de imaginar a Kurt agredido de esa manera, mis sentidos se bloquearon y quedó lo único que me había acompañado siempre: una ira ciega.

No recuerdo cómo ni en qué momento solté el primer golpe, ni tampoco todos los demás, tampoco supe cuantos recibí. Pero no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada y era como si tampoco viera nada más que un montón de bultos que tenía que golpear. Hasta que alguien me detuvo.

Era Finn, que a tirones me separó de los demás, mientras yo luchaba por librarme de él.

-¡Ya basta Puck! ¡Y ustedes, deténganse!- gritó con la voz autoritaria con la que hablaba durante los partidos.

Como los demás habían sido atrapados en medio de una fechoría, obedecieron a Finn y cuando se apartaron, pude ver que Kurt no estaba, en su lugar había dos tipos de mala reputación que siempre iban a buscar problemas a nuestra escuela. Yo estaba confundido y no alcanzaba a sentirme aliviado todavía porque no se trataba de Kurt.

-A este imbécil nadie lo llamó-dijo uno de ellos, empujándome con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¡Dije que basta! Ahora lárguense todos si no quieren que el entrenador Tanaka los suspenda y ustedes que los arresten por entrar aquí.

Me limpie la sangre de la boca con el dorso del brazo y justo cuando Finn iba a decir algo, me fuí de allí.

Caminé rumbo el salón de música, sintiendo que el corazón me palpitaba en los oídos. Al abrir la puerta, vi a Kurt sentado frente al piano, tocando.

Yo estaba exhausto, pero al verlo, sentí que las piernas me flaquearon, el sonido de mi respiración agitada llamó su atención y sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas con un sonido violento.

No tuvo tiempo de terminar de preguntarme lo que me había pasado porque lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y ahogué, sin querer, sus palabras en mi pecho. Besé su frente y me aferré a su espalda, pensando que en cualquier momento algo o alguien llegaría a quitármelo.

-¿Por qué estas herido Puck?-me preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sujetando mi cara tan manchada de sangre como mi camisa.

Pero no tuve tiempo de responder, mis ojos se cerraron y las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerme más.

Cuando desperté, iba en el asiento trasero del auto de Kurt. Todavía estaba aturdido y muy adolorido así que no pude incorporarme.

-No te muevas-dijo Kurt, mirándome por el retrovisor-ya casi llegamos al hospital.  
-¿Qué? No lo necesito, he estado en cientos de peleas, esto no es nada-respondí, pero mi voz sonaba seca y enferma.  
-Tu preocúpate por descansar, yo me encargo del resto-me dijo ignorando mis palabras.

Una vez que el doctor se aseguró de que no tenía golpes internos graves y que estuvo contento con el número de puntadas en mi ceja izquierda, me dejó en paz. Kurt apareció por fin y corrió la cortina que me separaba de los demás pacientes. Se sentó en silencio en mi camilla, mientras yo miraba las gotas gruesas de sangre que se habían impregnado en su ropa.

-Perdón... debí haberte escuchado y... empeoré las cosas y...  
Kurt movió su cabeza negativamente.  
-No estoy aquí para regañarte tonto. Detesto que a veces, como hoy por ejemplo, seas tan cabezota, pero así te quiero-dijo acariciando mi brazo con la punta de sus dedos.  
-Oh, eso no me lo esperaba.  
-Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con tus ideas paranoicas, se tienen que terminar ya.  
-Si... eh... lo juro.  
Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.  
-No te creo nada. Pero si este episodio paranoide sirvió de algo, fue para darme cuenta de que hasta hoy pude entender tu miedo.  
-¿En serio?  
Asintió.  
-Cuando te desvaneciste en el salón de música, tuve un miedo irracional... sabía que no estabas muriéndote ni nada, pero, tuve pánico de que te pasara algo horrible y sólo podía pensar que iba a perderte.  
-Creo que no somos tan diferentes, también eres algo cabezota.  
Se echó a reír a pesar del par de lágrimas que se le debordaron, le acaricié el rostro como si quisiera memorizarlo y luego hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento.

Esa noche, me llevó a hurtadillas a su casa y me quedé allí. Kurt cuidó de mi a pesar de que no estaba tan mal y me consintió a tal grado que me dio de comer en la boca. Ni siquiera me sentí estúpido. Había sido un día agotador, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo sentía que mi cabeza ya había tenido suficiente de pensamientos negativos. Dormimos abrazados , sin decirnos nada, pero seguros de que podíamos cuidar bien el uno del otro.

-Eh... ¿Todo está bien Puck?-preguntó Finn en uno de los recesos.  
-No podía estar mejor.  
-OK, si tu lo dices pero tienes que... ser más cuidadoso o... te echarán del equipo.  
-Claro Finn lo que tu digas-respondí evadiéndolo y entonces mi celular timbró.

Era un mensaje de Kurt. Quería verme detrás del campo de futbol con urgencia. Ya había sonado la campana y el resto de los chicos se metían a los salones, pero de vez en cuando los demás me miraban. No era raro, tenía la ceja suturada y varias señales de que me había peleado.

El campo de futbol tenía el silencio de un cementerio y cuando vi a Kurt, estaba inclinado sobre si mismo sujetándose el estómago. Fui corriendo, pensando que lo habían golpeado. Tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de alcanzar al imbécil que lo había hecho y darle su merecido, pero al acercarme Kurt se lanzó sobre mi y me abrazó sin decir nada.

-Mercedes me dijo que hay rumores sobre nosotros en el blog de Jacob y alguien envió una foto de nosotros juntos fuera de clases.  
-¿Y qué con eso? son sólo rumores.  
-Los creerán Puck, ellos saben que no hay una razón para que tu pases tiempo conmigo aparte del Glee club.  
-No entiendo, tuvimos mucho cuidado... ah... por eso me miraban así hace un rato...  
-¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Lo saben!-dijo con la voz quebrada- ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos espera? ¿De lo que a TI te espera?  
-Kurt, no es la gran cosa algún día lo iban a saber-dije acariciando su rostro, buscando la manera de tranquilizarlo.  
-Dices eso porque no sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar. Pero yo si lo sé. Puck, he pasado años soportando las burlas y a veces simplemente te acostumbras a vivir en un infierno, pero ¿tu?- me abrazó fuerte y luego empezó a llorar sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Esperé con paciencia a que se desahogara. Trataba de decirle que todo iba a salir bien y lo estrechaba con fuerza. Pero tenía razón. Yo me sentía fuerte porque estábamos juntos y eso no significaba nada a la hora de enfrentarme solo a la verdad. Kurt había pasado toda su vida asimilando su identidad, luchando por ser él mismo sin importar las consecuencias. Yo era nuevo en eso.

Visto de cierto punto, no era raro que los demás se fueran a escandalizar. ¿cómo era posible que el macho abusivo de la escuela tuviera un novio de la noche a la mañana? ¿y que se tratara del mismo chico al que se había encargado de molestar personalmente todos los días? Era una locura. Y todas esas cosas que nunca había pensado me golpearon de repente. Tendría que verles las caras a los chicos del equipo de futbol, ¿qué pensaría Finn, el señor Schue y los demás? ¿y mi madre? Tendría que explicarle que podía irse olvidando de verme llegar a casa con una novia judía.

Estaba horrorizado y nadie podía hacer nada por mí.

La función había empezado.


	6. Chapter 6

Sólo teníamos dos opciones: seguir adelante o desmentir los rumores. Y yo estaba considerando seriamente optar por lo segundo. Al ver en sus ojos supe que Puck se moría de miedo por tener que encarar su nueva identidad. Y tenía razón. No era cualquier cosa haber vivido pensando que eras de una manera y que después, gran parte de lo que te definía, había cambiado por completo y peor, que los demás lo supieran y te juzgaran por eso.

Yo sabía que Puck siempre sería Puck, pero no podía negar que ya no era la misma persona. Por mucho que quisiéramos vivir en nuestra burbuja, esta se iba a reventar tarde o temprano y teníamos que aceptar las consecuencias.

-Vamos a la escuela-me dijo Puck-ya es hora.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela, pensé en lo mucho que Puck se preocupaba por mi. Cómo enviaba mensajes de forma compulsiva y la manera en la que me miraba cuando estábamos juntos. Era raro para mi sentir que alguien podía quererme así, al grado de anteponer su bienestar al mío. Y la cosa era que ninguna de sus manifestaciones de cariño y protección eran inoportunas ni forzadas.

Esa fue la razón por la que me sentí mal por él. Quizá pensara que era su responsabilidad cuidarme, pero yo también me preocupaba. Cuando una persona va por la vida siendo fuerte todo el tiempo, llega un momento en que se derrumba y la caída es muy dolorosa.

Al ver a Puck golpeado y cubierto de sangre en el salón de música, supe que era sólo una prueba de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, de todos los miedos con los que no podía lidiar y que había perdido el control.

Quizá por eso, cuando tenía a Puck inconsciente en mis brazos sobre el suelo y vi a Finn en la puerta, no me sobresalté. Finn se acercó a nosotros y me dijo que había seguido a Puck después de la pelea.

Finn tan sólo se veía desconcertado, y quería asegurarse de que Puck estaba bien. Abracé a Puck y bajé la mirada, no era necesario que le diera muchas explicaciones para que entendiera qué estaba pasando.

-Vamos a llevarlo al hospital, yo te ayudo-dijo y los dos lo subimos al auto.

No quise decirle a Puck que Finn nos había visto.

Más tarde, mientras yo estaba en la sala de espera Finn llegó.

-Va a estar bien-le dije luego de balbucear-pero el doctor quiere estar seguro, están suturándole la herida.

-Menos mal... tú sabes, él ha estado un poco alterado y no habla conmigo.

-Lo sé, no es algo que quisiera contarte. Finn... quiero a Puck y él a mi, estamos juntos y esa es la verdad, sé que ya te diste cuenta, pero quería que quedara claro.

-Bueno... no es que sea fácil asimilarlo... no me lo imaginaba, aunque... si ustedes son felices... no importa lo que yo piense.

-Gracias..., entiendo si te sientes raro y te parece una locura-le dije con una sonrisa- a veces a mi también me lo parece.

-Qué alivio que lo digas así-dijo resoplando- porque no quería parecer una mala persona, por… eh... sorprenderme... digo es Puck, se pasó todo el curso molestándote.

-Si, es extraño pero... ¿puedo pedirte un favor Finn?

-Seguro.

-Quisiera que cuidaras un poco de él, sé que no escucha razones, pero necesita a un amigo, alguien que esté a su lado y le impida cometer tonterías, tú eres la persona más indicada. Sólo no le digas todavía que sabes que estamos juntos. No creo que esté listo.

-Prometo no decirle nada. Es un trato.

Finn extendió su mano y cuando la estreché, pensé que era muy graciosa la forma en que había girado mi vida. Antes habría matado por ese apretón de manos y ahora, únicamente me agradaba su gesto amistoso. Era la última persona que hubiera pensado que podía ser mi cómplice.

Si, Puck iba a necesitar un amigo y yo a alguien que viera por él.

Al llegar a la escuela, fuimos directo al salón de música sin toparnos con nadie. Me senté junto a Mercedes y Puck fue a la última fila. Noté cierta expectación en los demás y Mercedes murmuró en mi oído que el rumor ya había llegado al Glee club, pero no todos lo creyeron.

-Quinn lo escuchó hace solo un rato y vino directo a contárselo a Brittany y a Santana-me susurró.

Me volví hacia Puck y vi que los chicos lo miraban de soslayo, seguramente tratando de adivinar si era verdad lo que se decía. Tenía que detener esa locura. Iba a negarlo todo por el bien de Puck y lo haría ya.

-Señor Schuester-dijo Puck interrumpiendo la clase- ¿puedo hacer un anuncio?

El señor Schue se mostró confundido pero le cedió la palabra. Seguí a Puck con la vista mientras se ponía en frente de todos.

-Sé que han escuchado cosas sobre mí, que estoy saliendo con Kurt-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Los demás murmuraron y algunos, como Santana soltaron una carcajada.

-Pues es verdad, Kurt y yo estamos juntos. Si no lo entienden está bien, no me importa, pero no fastidien.

-No… no tenemos porqué-dijo Finn.

Mercedes me tomó de la mano.

-Además somos un equipo y tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca-dijo Rachel, parándose junto a Puck con una sonrisa grande y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo- si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda yo tengo amplia experiencia con romances masculinos... ustedes saben, mis padres son gays y...

-De acuerdo Rachel-dijo el señor Schue interviniendo-ya todos sabemos eso, lo único que importa es que sepan que aquí tienen un grupo de amigos que los apoya.

Fuí incapaz de reaccionar, las chicas me abrazaron en señal de solidaridad y no pude decir absolutamente nada. Estaba abrumado por la reacción de todos, especialmente de Puck, porque se había adelantado a mis planes. Había perdido cualquier oportunidad de librarse del peligro de admitir abiertamente quién era.

-Podemos estar juntos aquí sin tener que escondernos- me dijo cuando la clase terminó. Yo seguía en mi lugar- sin secretos es mejor, ya verás.

Se veía tan tranquilo que me convenció. Todo lo que él necesitaba era confrontar las cosas para liberarse y aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo, decidí que lo mejor para él también debía alegrarme.

Los días que siguieron tomé una nueva actitud. Tenía que estar orgulloso de que tenía novio, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que había sacrificado su imagen de tipo duro con tal de admitir lo que sentía por mi. Sin embargo en la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa, a pesar de que a nadie le constaba que era verdad y nadie me iba a preguntar, porque a los perdedores de la escuela no se les pregunta nada, sólo se habla a sus espaldas para disfrutar del chisme.

Dios, que se destapara la primera pareja chico-chico les daba mucho de qué hablar. Por suerte Mercedes, Tina y Artie siempre estaban a mi lado y Finn acompañaba a Puck.

Uno de esos días me quedé hasta tarde en la biblioteca y Puck me envió un mensaje. Estaba desesperado porque íbamos a volver juntos a casa y cuando iba a encontrarlo vi a los chicos del equipo caminar hacia mi.

Intenté ignorarlos y pasarlos de largo, cuando uno me agarró fuerte del brazo.

-No tan rápido te tenemos una sorpresita-dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado con ustedes-le respondí con desprecio y me solté.

Enseguida volvió a agarrarme.

-Tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar contigo.

-Por querer convertir en maricas a los nuestros.

Le di una bofetada. El tipo escupió sangre y los demás se echaron a reír. Enfurecido, me arrastró hacia un lugar alejado, mientras yo trataba de soltarme. Los demás lo siguieron.

Sólo podía imaginarme lo peor y ese pensamiento me daba la fuerza para luchar aunque fuera inutil, aunque tuviera tanto terror que apenas pudiera respirar.

-A ver que cara pone con lo que le vamos a hacer a su princesita.

Cuando mi espalda chocó con el suelo y el tipo se puso encima de mí, entendí qué estaban tramando. Me defendí a pesar del dolor agudo en la espalda que descendía hasta mis piernas, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil.

El pánico me orillaba cada vez más a perder el conocimiento, y todo se volvía sombras amenazadoras y las voces y los gritos eran sonidos ahogados.

Cuando sentí unos labios asquerosos y húmedos en mi cuello, alcancé a ver a pocos metros algo que me hizo saber la magnitud del daño que pensaban causar. Tenían a Puck sujeto por los brazos, estaba golpeado y tenía la herida de su rostro abierta. Nos vimos a los ojos, y noté su desesperación a pesar de la cortina de sangre que los cubría.

No era justo que quisieran destruirnos de esa manera, y aunque tenía mucho miedo, no iba a permitir que nos quitaran nuestra felicidad tan fácilmente.

Con una mano libre, le di un golpe al tipo sobre mi en la cara. Los demás empezaron a reír, creyendo que se trataba de una pobre defensa; el tipo bajó la guardia y lo golpeé otra vez, con todas mis fuerzas arrojándolo hacia atrás. Pude levantarme, pero si todos iban sobre mi no tendría esperanzas.

-Cerdos-dije fatigado y limpiando la saliva de mi cuello.

Puck me dijo que corriera. No había manera de que yo aceptara hacerlo, los tipos lo soltaron arrojándolo al suelo cerca de mi y me arrodillé frente a él quitándole la sangre de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Ignoramos las burlas y las obscenidades que nos proferían.

-Vete- me dijo al oído.

-Estamos rodeados Puck, y no tengo pensado dejarte.

Tal vez las cosas no serían iguales para nosotros al día siguiente, si es que no nos mataban. El hecho de que se tomaran la molestia de llevarnos a un lugar apartado significaba que estaban decididos a seguir con su plan.

-Ya les dimos su tiempo señoritas-dijo uno y todos se echaron a reír.

-Te dije que podía cuidarme Puck, tienes que confiar en mi.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos a enfrentarlos, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mi, sólo ocúpate en dar tus mejores golpes.

Me miró horrorizado.

-Sé como golpear y no voy a dejar que me pongan una mano encima sin dar batalla. ¿ok?

-Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar pelear.-dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad frente a mí.

Puck dio un golpe y luego otro.

Realmente era una locura. No teníamos muchas posibilidades, él estaba agotado y ellos eran muchos, pero yo también estaba allí y no tenía un par de puños por nada. Y Puck se había peleado cientos de veces en las mismas condiciones, la única diferencia, es que estando yo allí su concentración disminuía.

Luego, cuando vi que uno de los puños se estrelló en su cara, enfurecí. La adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el miedo se esfumó. Sólo quedaba el deseo de saldar cuentas, de sacar eso que me llenaba las venas y que ocupaba mi mente. No había una voz interna que me advirtiera las consecuencias, ni que me censurara. Estábamos Puck, yo y mis instintos básicos de proteger lo que nos pertenecía.

Mis nudillos se entumieron al golpear la mandíbula del sujeto, y lo único que sentía era la sed de arremeter contra el siguiente y así lo hice. Tampoco me importó cuando me tocó a mi ser golpeado, ese momento que había temido toda mi vida, pareció insignificante, porque aunque podía sentir dolor lo ignoré.

Creo que hasta entonces, Puck supo que no le mentía cuando le dije que sabía como golpear. Supongo que eso le dio la confianza de pelear como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que escuché la voz de Finn.

-¡Imbéciles déjenlos!

Nadie le hizo caso y Finn intervino, empujando a uno que acababa de golpearme.

-Rachel fue por el Señor Schue y el director Figgins-reiteró, pero por respuesta también recibió un golpe y se lo devolvió a su agresor.

Agradecí la llegada de Finn. Iba a ser de mucha ayuda hasta que Rachel regresara.

Los tres juntos éramos mucho más fuertes y Puck aprovechó para interponerse entre mi y alguno de los abusivos. Allí comprobé que pasara lo que pasara Puck jamás perdería el impulso de protegerme.

Un grito de Rachel cruzó el aire. Estaba horrorizada por ver a Finn, sangrando como nosotros.

La ayuda había llegado.

-¿A quién le decías princesita?-dije, y luego escupí sobre el tipo que me había besado en el cuello y que estaba tirado en el piso.

El señor Schue nos llevó al hospital mientras el director Figgins y un ejército de policías se hicieron cargo de los abusones.

Nos atendió el mismo doctor que había suturado a Puck la última vez. Supongo que se llevó una muy mala impresión de todos nosotros.

Rachel escudriñaba las heridas de Finn y luego las nuestras con un tono preocupado pero alarmista que me causaba gracia.

-Mantén la calma Rachel-le dijo el Señor Schue.

Puck y yo esperamos ser atendidos tomados de la mano. Habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, restándole importancia a lo que nos pasó.

-Golpeas mejor de lo que pensaba-me dijo besándome los nudillos ensangrentados- ¿está mal que me sienta orgulloso?-confesó.

-Ni un poco. Iba a defender la simetría de mi rostro hasta la muerte-le dije, presumiéndole que mi cara estaba ilesa.

Una hora más tarde, los tres recibimos las curaciones, pero el doctor dijo que Puck tendría que quedarse porque tenía una costilla rota. Cuando nos quedamos solos un momento en su habitación no supimos qué decir.

-Malnacidos, ¿cómo es que intentaron siquiera...?-dijo al fin, rodeándome con los brazos y apretándome contra su pecho.

-Estoy bien...-le dije, pero apenas había terminado de decirlo las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos, ya no podía pretender que era fuerte.

El miedo que había reprimido antes por lo que me iban a hacer salió a flote y no pude detener mi llanto. Pero también por la manera tan sanguinaria en que habían golpeado a Puck, a mi simplemente me habían querido usar para dañarlo a él y en cierta forma lo habían logrado.

-Soy un fraude, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de detenerlos a tiempo Kurt y eso me está matando.

-Sé que sí-dije cuando al fin pude hablar-pero si no, no habría sido tu culpa. No espero que seas un superhéroe que venga a salvarme...

-Dime que vas a algún lado con esto, porque no me siento halagado.

Puse mi índice sobre sus labios para que se callara.

-Mira Puck, lo de hoy fue horrible, pero prueba que podemos cuidarnos mutuamente, que juntos somos más fuertes. Tu me haces más fuerte.

-y tú a mi-dijo dándome un beso tierno y prolongado.

Quise quedarme toda la noche con él, pero el señor Schuester ya había llamado a nuestros padres y el mío venía en camino para llevarme a casa. No le habló de mi relación con Puck, sólo le contó que nos habían atacado. Iba a ser una larga conversación.

Antes de marcharme le agradecí a Finn por toda su ayuda y por quedarse otro rato con Puck hasta que su madre llegara.

Pensaba en el mejor argumento para explicarle a papá cómo y quién era Puck, y todo se escuchaba aberrante. Nadie en el mundo encontraría medianamente razonable la manera en la que Puck y yo habíamos terminado juntos, y mi padre mucho menos, así que no le dije nada.

Y aún cuando todo podría parecer extraño, y que nuestra relación estaba fuera de ilógica y era sinónimo de peligro, yo tenía el pleno conocimiento de que era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la vida. Y ni el dolor de los golpes ni los riesgos que habíamos corrido, eran suficientes para alejarme de él.

Lo amaba como nunca y nada cambiaría ese hecho


	7. Chapter 7

La peor parte de estar en un hospital es que tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar, no hay nada con que distraerse lo suficiente. Le das vuelta a los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez hasta que pierden el sentido. Fue cuando llegué al punto de hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado con mi vida en los últimos meses.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho al inicio del periodo escolar que iba a besarme con Kurt y a acostarme con él, lo habría matado. Habría tomado aquello como una ofensa, pero hubiera tenido una excusa. Estas eran cosas meramente físicas, y en la mente de un tipo duro esto no significa tanto, siempre te puedes salvar diciendo que te has burlado del otro chico, pero cuando lo físico da paso a los sentimientos no tienes excusa alguna. En el mundo de los machos yo estaba frito, porque me había enamorado de Kurt. Y no hay marcha atrás para eso.

Tuve una recuperación rápida pero no menos dolorosa. Si estornudaba sentía que los huesos se me iban a romper. Estuve una semana exacta en hospitalización. Finn y Rachel venían todos los días y en una de esas visitas, a él se le salió decir que había ayudado a Kurt a traerme al hospital la primera vez que me golpearon.

Até cabos, Finn sabía que Kurt y yo estábamos juntos.

-¿Asi que te has estado haciendo el tonto todo el tiempo?-le dije.  
-Hey, sabía que te enfadarías si lo mencionaba y tu no habías dicho nada al respecto... eh... iba a ser incómodo y yo... no me sentí con derecho de indagar.  
-Imbécil, me conoces demasiado bien.

Él tenía razón, incluso lo habría negado . Mi relación con Kurt no era algo que quisiera discutir con Finn.

-Y a todo esto ¿dónde está él?-preguntó Finn-no lo hemos visto por aquí en tres días.  
-Eso quisiera saber.

Toda la información que tenía me la daba Rachel. Según ella, Kurt y su padre habían estado muy ocupados lidiando con abogados y asegurándose de que los que nos atacaron se quedaran en la correccional por un largo tiempo. Lo que significaba que Kurt tuvo que sobrellevar las malas miradas, los cuchicheos y los reclamos de quienes nos culpaban por haber dejado al equipo con la mitad de jugadores. Por más que él quisiera no le permitían olvidar el incidente, ya que los que no estaban disgustados, seguían preguntándole si estaba bien.

-Estoy segura que tiene una buena explicación-dijo Rachel colándose a la habitación-es decir si no te ha dicho nada por teléfono es porque no debe ser la gran cosa.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, no habíamos hablado. Kurt sólo mandaba unos cuantos mensajes y no contestaba la mayoría de los míos. Era frustrante, porque una enfermera malencarada siempre llegaba a ordenarme que apagara el celular. No le hacía caso por supuesto, en cuanto se daba la vuelta lo encendía de nuevo pero Kurt no respondía.

En cuanto volví a casa, quise ir a buscarlo.

-Tienes que descansar Noah-suplicó mi madre-apenas puedes caminar.  
-Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer ya- le espeté, estaba harto de escuchar ordenes, de estar sometido a lo que dijeran los demás: los doctores, las enfermeras, la opinión de los chicos de la escuela y mi madre, pero ella no iba a detenerme de ir a buscar a Kurt.  
-Cualquier cosa puede esperar.  
-Esto no-dije dando un paso adelante pero ella me interceptó con decisión.  
-¿Cómo se llama, Noah?  
-Mamá...-protesté entornando los ojos, no me iba a quedar a discutir mi vida amorosa con ella.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre eh? No quería mencionarlo pero me da gusto saber que ella te ha cambiado para bien, ¿es esa chica, la que se llama Santana?

Ella no podía ocultar la emoción en su voz, tenía los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan feliz. Estaba demasiado orgullosa por mi regreso al buen camino, (si es que alguna vez anduve por tal) mis calificaciones eran mejores y excepto por las golpizas a causa de mi relación con Kurt, no me había metido ni en la mitad de líos que antes. Me miraba como si estuviera frente a un milagro, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo demostrar su alegría por mi. Quizá por eso me sentí mal. Iba a derribar su castillo en el aire en cuanto supiera que no había una "ella" que se relacionara con mi cambio.

Quería pedirle perdón por la decepción que le esperaba, y entonces sentí un vacío en el estómago.

Tendría que confrontar a mi madre.

Nunca se me había ocurrido que ese momento iba a llegar. Hablar con ella al respecto, era una de tantas cosas que no había pensado . Estaba concentrado en disfrutar cada momento al lado de Kurt y en sortear los altibajos, que no planee aquella charla con mi madre. Quizá tampoco quería hacerlo. Quizá había una parte de mi que quería dejar un sitio en el que no tuviera que lidiar con las consecuencias de querer a Kurt . Lo que pensaran en la escuela ya no me importaba, pero ¿qué con mi madre?

-Después te digo-le respondí y salí en medio de la noche.

Camino allá pensé que su padre podría atender a la puerta, en todo caso no se me ocurría que decirle. Era estúpido pero no quería causar una mala impresión y poner a Kurt en problemas. No creía que a su padre le fuera a hacer gracia la clase de calaña con la que andaba su hijo.

Pero fue Kurt quién abrió, por su cara, estaba claro que no me esperaba.

Me pareció que llevaba siglos sin verlo y me lancé a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que me dolió el costado. Me aparté doblado por el dolor y quejándome un poco. Se preocupó por mí, preguntando si estaba bien y enseguida me recompuse.

-No pasa nada... ¿pensaste que te ibas a deshacer de mi?-dije, sujetándole la cara con ambas manos y acercando peligrosamente mis labios a los suyos, olvidando que su padre podría aparecerse en cualquier momento. Pero él esquivó mi beso.

-Tonto-respondió abrazándose de mi cintura-deberías estar descansando.

-Y lo haría si al menos me dieras señales de vida-le reproché apartándole el fleco de los ojos.  
-Ah, eso-dijo con una mueca, se soltó de mí y caminó lentamente hacia el comedor. Se acomodó en una de las sillas y luego, se retorció las manos en silencio sin perderlas de vista.

No era nada bueno.

Me acomodé junto a él, esperando que empezara a hablar. Estábamos a media luz y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Parecíamos un viejo matrimonio discutiendo cuando los niños se han dormido.  
-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté con un temblor en la voz que no pude ocultar y enrosqué mis dedos en una de sus manos.  
-Sabes bien que te quiero ¿no?-dijo sin verme, y sin una gota de sentimiento en su voz.

Asentí torpemente, sin poder creer a dónde pretendía llegar.

-Pero...-continuó.  
-¿Pero? ¡¿Cómo qué PERO?!-dije exasperado.

Kurt abrió la boca pero no alcanzó a contestar, su padre estaba adormilado y molesto en la estancia. Le di torpemente las buenas noches al tiempo que Kurt y yo nos poníamos de pie como dos criminales a punto de escuchar la sentencia.

-Él es Puck papá-dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda y quitándola muy rápido.  
-Señor Hummel... me siento muy mal por todo lo que pasó.  
-No, no lo creo-dijo secamente.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, mientras el Señor Hummel me lanzaba una mirada fulminante. Kurt nos veía alternativamente, quizá esperando cuál de los dos iba a dar el primer golpe. Su padre y yo éramos temperamentales a nuestra manera, y seguramente, si las cosas llegaban al extremo, él era de los que defendía sus intereses con la fuerza bruta, tal como yo.

-Sé que no lo sientes de verdad-dijo apretando los dientes-porque esto es una consecuencia de estar jugando con mi hijo.  
-¿Qué? ¡No estoy jugando con él!-dije tratando de contener la desesperación, perdí el color de la cara, pero no por la vergüenza de que el Señor Hummel supiera que yo era quien salía con Kurt, sino por lo que creía de mi.

-¿Crees que no investigué? ¿y qué fue lo que me dijeron los demás estudiantes?

No quería oír. Clavé la vista en el piso, apretando los puños.

-Papá... no...

-Dime, ¿es verdad o no que lo molestabas todos los días? ¿qué lo arrojabas al contenedor de basura?

Tragué saliva.

-¡¿Si o no?!-gritó y su voz me ensordeció.  
-Si...-admití agachando más la cabeza y muerto de vergüenza.  
-Puck es un buen chico papá... eso pasó hace mucho... y además me quiere-dijo con un tono conciliador.  
-Es cierto-dije sosteniendo la mirada del padre de Kurt, arriesgándome a que creyera que lo estaba desafiando.  
-Sal de aquí- dijo señalando la puerta con un cabeceo.

Cuando me encaminé hacia la puerta añadió.  
-Y no te quiero cerca de Kurt.

Puse un pie afuera y luego otro, la cabeza me zumbaba porque había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Puck!-escuché. Me di vuelta y Kurt venía a mi encuentro con el rostro desencajado.  
-Ve adentro o tu padre se molestará contigo-le sugerí, cuando en verdad quería llevarlo conmigo lejos, donde nadie se entrometiera, donde no tuviéramos que dar explicaciones. Pero eso no iba a pasar.  
-Sólo será un segundo... mira, tienes que disculparlo él...  
-Kurt, él tiene razón... cualquier padre del mundo que supiera mis antecedentes me hubiera echado de su casa, no es eso lo que me importa-me aclaré la garganta-lo que me importa es lo que estabas a punto de decirme.

Kurt retrocedió.

-No esta noche.  
-Quiero saber Kurt.

Apretó los labios y miró en dirección a su casa.

-Ya has tenido bastante por hoy.

Sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estómago.

-Ok-dije anteponiendo las manos- ¿osea que no quieres darme otro motivo de disgusto?

-Déjalo así.

-No, si es lo bastante malo para poner esa cara quiero saberlo ya. Hace rato pusiste un pero, me quieres pero…

Se apartó y anduvo en círculos frente a mi, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Mi padre me espera…

-Él te pidió que me dejaras ¿es eso?-dije sujetándolo por el codo y mirándolo de forma exigente.

Balbuceó.

-¿Es tu padre o eres tu el que quiere dejarme?

Se soltó de mi brazo con un movimiento brusco.

-Idiota ¿cómo se te ocurre que te quiero dejar?

-Kurt, dime la verdad, dime porque no entiendo ni un poco lo que está pasando por tu cabeza estos días. Ya no hablas conmigo y te escabulles, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!

Al momento en que terminé de gritar me arrepentí y eché un vistazo a su casa. La demostración de mi mal carácter, sólo le daría más motivos a su padre para conservar su pésima imagen de mí.

-¡Quiero tiempo! ¡Quiero que des un tiempo! ¿Contento?

-¿Qué?-dije con la misma perplejidad y horror que si hubiera visto un rascacielos venirse abajo- tiene que ser una broma, ¿y todo lo que hemos pasado?

-Ese es el asunto Puck, pensé que había superado lo del ataque pero no… estoy asustado.

-Pero yo te puedo cuidar tonto, ¿no confías en mí? ¿Ya no te sientes seguro conmigo verdad?

-No seas egocéntrico Puck, no se trata de ti… no puedes imaginar el asco que siento-dijo llevándose una mano al cuello con repulsión- todavía tengo la sensación de los labios de ese tipo.

Al instante sentí que la sangre me hirvió, por no haber podido evitar aquel ataque, por no haberlo defendido.

-Hay cosas como estas que no vas a poder controlar, ninguno de los dos puede. Mientras estemos juntos correremos esa clase de peligro porque el círculo en el que nos movemos es muy diferente y… siempre van a chocar. Tuvimos suerte, pero la próxima vez tal vez no tengamos tanta.

-Claro que no fue suerte, sobrevivimos porque estábamos juntos y Finn nos ayudó. No estamos solos, no caímos en otro planeta ni nada parecido-dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y sintiéndome culpable por no haber podido evitar que Kurt se sintiera indefenso.

Él movió la cabeza negativamente y libró una de sus manos para ponerla en el contorno de mi cara.

-Te quiero Puck, de verdad, pero me doy cuenta que eso no significa que tengamos que estar juntos…ahora.

Aquella pausa me estremeció y ese "ahora" me pareció algo que había agregado en el último momento para que su sentencia sonara menos dolorosa y grave de lo que era.

-Pues yo no te quiero, te amo y no te voy a dejar así nada más-dije tomándolo por el brazo otra vez.

Mis palabras tuvieron un efecto opuesto al que se podía esperar, su gesto fue de dolor, de angustia y no entendí porqué. Quizá yo estaba siendo posesivo, un maniático pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil.

-Si me quisieras, te apartarías de mi camino.

-No puedo Kurt-dije dolido. Quería retenerlo y hacer que cambiara de opinión y lo deseaba tanto que apreté más y más su brazo.

-Déjame ir a casa-suplicó tratando de librarse- mi papá se va a enojar si tardo y si te ve así…-

Se me habían acabado las ideas y no podía sujetarlo con más fuerza o le rompería el hueso. No tenía caso retenerlo por unos cuantos minutos si él no quería quedarse, y a pesar de que yo entendía esto claramente, lo necesitaba ahí conmigo.

-Ya sé, estás eligiendo a tu padre-le dije soltándolo poco a poco mientras me miraba sorprendido- sé que tienes un lazo muy fuerte con él y no quieres preocuparlo ni decepcionarlo.

Asintió con cautela, mientras mis dedos todavía rozaban su piel y me preparaba para lo inevitable, pues era lo mismo que tratar de contener el agua en mis manos.

-Me da vergüenza que pienses que soy un cobarde por no enfrentarlo, por no… demostrarle lo contrario, pero no puedo, al verlo yo… sé que esto va a sonar horrible, pero sé que tu me perdonarás.

-Claro que lo haré… y no creo que seas cobarde-dije acariciando su cuello, allí donde Kurt se sentía marcado y el sólo cerró los ojos. Se veía tenso, mientras mis dedos ascendían hasta su rostro. Luego, con los pulgares dibujé despacio sus párpados. Me moría por besarlo, por borrar los últimos días y ser sólo él y yo.

Retrocedió un poco.

-Hay una cosa más-anunció con timidez- tal vez… para hacerte las cosas más fáciles podrías… podrías decirle a todos en la escuela que…estabas jugando conmigo, que era parte de una broma pesada que se salió de control.

Me quedé sin aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque así te dejarían en paz.

-Qué estupidez, lo más seguro es que no lo hagan, pero eso no me importa… Kurt, ¿pretendes que te ignore en la escuela? ¿Qué me porte como si no te conociera? Eso no es tomarte un tiempo es cortar de tajo conmigo.

-Lo haces parecer peor de lo que es…

-No soy tan idiota Kurt, parece que no me conoces, si me empujas demasiado lejos yo haré lo contrario, te perseguiría a donde quiera que vayas.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Si te conozco, pero quiero confiar en ti. Una vez dijiste que si no quería nada contigo tu te apartarías, ¿recuerdas?-dijo frotándose un brazo y con la mirada distraída.

-¡Pero eso fue porque no estaba seguro de que querías estar conmigo!

-Ahora sabes que te quiero…

- Pero no quieres estar conmigo-dije chasqueando la lengua y con las manos en la cintura-claro que es mucho peor. Mi opinión también debería contar, me estas haciendo a un lado.

-Tienes que entender-dijo en voz baja y posando su mano sobre mí pecho. Me estremecí y odié la idea de no volver a sentirlo otra vez. Le aparté la mano con brusquedad en contra de mis verdaderos deseos, porque estaba furioso.

Cuando lo encaré vi su expresión de asombro ante mi rechazo y se me partió el corazón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-¿Cómo voy a saber?-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Mis esperanzas de estar juntos de nuevo se esfumaban.

Iba a decirle algo y en un movimiento rápido, él me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. Aferró sus manos a mi espalda y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Mis brazos no respondieron a tiempo, unos segundos después caminó hacia la puerta, ya era inalcanzable. No soporté el silencio de la noche y volví a casa.

Tenía la cabeza y el estómago revueltos. Me pregunté una y otra vez si podía hacer otra cosa para recuperarlo. Di vueltas en mi habitación, confundido y furioso como una bestia enjaulada. Nada tenía sentido. No se suponía que terminaría así.

Aquella rabia y frustración me llenaba por completo, el yo de antes hubiera encontrado al menos tres maneras de calmarlas, pero todas eran cosas que implicaban un arresto. Empecé a arrojar cosas contra la pared y a maldecir, en un intento patético por desquitarme.

-¡Noah!

Me di la vuelta y vi a mi madre asustada.

-¡Ahora no! Por favor déjame-dije dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa Noah?

-¡Nada!

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, Noah-dijo tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a voltear hacia ella.

Lo último que quería era lidiar con ella, ya tenía suficiente de intervención paterna por esa noche.

-Te exijo que me digas qué te pasa.

Sonreí de forma amarga.

-Cómo si fuera a gustarte lo que tengo que decir.

-Ya he escuchado cosas terribles, ¿qué es diferente?-preguntó enterrando sus dedos con urgencia en mis hombros y mirándome con preocupación.

-En serio, no quieres saber-dije apartándome de ella y dándole la espalda otra vez.

-¿Tú y esa chica terminaron? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto?

Entorné los ojos y volteé hacia ella, más furioso que antes.

-¡No hay ninguna chica! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Es un chico!, Me enamoré de un chico que ya no me quiere a su lado ¿feliz?

Me senté en la cama y recargué la cara en la palma de mis manos. En muchas maneras estaba derrotado y no pude evitar que se me salieran unas cuantas lágrimas. Había perdido las fuerzas y no deseaba ver la reacción de mi madre.

-No te lo dije porque ni siquiera se me ocurrió y ahora…

Ella se colocó junto a mí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Shhh, está bien Noah, está bien-dijo consolándome- me habrías dicho cuando estuvieras listo.

-Como si importara, te sentirías decepcionada tarde o temprano.

-Claro que no. No lo esperaba porque siempre salías con una chica diferente, sólo me preocupa como a cualquier madre, sé que los demás chicos son muy crueles… ¿fue por eso que te golpearon?-dijo, entendiendo al fin el motivo de la despiadada golpiza.

-Si, fue por eso.

-¡Malditos mocosos!

-Supongo que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte-dije con una sonrisa a medias-ya nada importa…

Esa noche hablé con mi madre como nunca y ella escuchó atenta cada una de mis palabras, y fue paciente cuando mi garganta se cerraba, teniendo que esperar en silencio a que retomara mi historia. Le conté como era Kurt, su forma de ser cariñosa y sencilla cuando estaba conmigo y la manera en que me había enamorado a primera vista, de mi etapa de confusión y de lo feliz que había sido con él. Al final de mi recuento, sentí que me había quedado con las manos vacías.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía apartarme como me lo pedía? ¿O debía luchar hasta asegurarme que no debíamos estar juntos? Y en tal caso ¿yo lo aceptaría?

Pasara lo que pasara, yo, como buena bestia aprovecharía esa noche para lamer mis heridas y levantarme al día siguiente con nuevas fuerzas. Una vez que decidiera mi jugada me sentiría seguro de nuevo, porque siempre tenía un As bajo la manga.


	8. Chapter 8

En una semana completa Puck no fue a la escuela y cada día fue una agonía. En total, llevaba 2 semanas ausentes: la que pasó en el hospital y una más después de que hablamos. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle o cómo comportarme cuando lo viera, así que cada en clase y en los ensayos del Glee club se me aceleraba el corazón en cuanto la puerta se abría. Al ver que no era él sentía una mezcla de alivio y decepción.

En casa me sentía tentado a llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero no estaba seguro de lo que le diría. ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a la persona que quieres que se aleje de ti y luego esperar que te permita saber cómo está? Esa era mi dilema, aunque no estuviéramos juntos quería saber de él, que estaba bien.

Todos daban por hecho que Puck seguía recuperándose de las heridas, y yo sabía que no era así. Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a saber de él, porque tampoco se había comunicado conmigo ni una vez. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Cuando estaba en los casilleros a media mañana en uno de esos días, al fin lo vi al otro extremo del pasillo. Se veía radiante. Con esa seguridad y esa sonrisa que lo hacía parecer el amo y señor de la escuela. Venía hacia mi y al instante me sentí sumamente nervioso. ¿cómo debía hablarle y sonreírle sin hacerle creer que había cambiado de parecer? No era conveniente darle ni un pequeño margen para que me convenciera de desistir en mi decisión. Y es que me sentía tan sólo sin él, que probablemente terminaría cayendo en sus redes.

Hasta que lo tuve a un par de pasos de mi, me di vuelta para darle la sonrisa más amistosa posible, Puck volteó, arqueó una ceja de manera petulante y... siguió su camino. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y me quedé con la boca abierta, luego escuché una risita proveniente de un grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban en los casilleros de enfrente, habían presenciado todo. Los ignoré por supuesto porque lo que me asombraba era lo que había pasado. Los chicos se alejaron cuchicheando y yo me quedé con los libros aplastados contra mi pecho, sin entender la reacción de Puck.

Me dirigí a la clase siguiente tratando de digerir lo sucedido y lo comprendí. Puck había hecho exactamente lo que le había pedido. Quizá sólo me sorprendía que hubiera acatado ignorarme y que le hubiera salido tan bien.

Las sorpresas no cesaron cuando llegué al Glee club. Rachel y el Sr. Schue habían decidido hacerle una pequeña bienvenida, pero como nadie sabía cuando iba a regresar, me preguntaban todos los días por la fecha de su regreso. Daban por hecho que yo tendría esa información de primera mano, pero por supuesto yo no podía decirles algo que desconocía. No era tan fácil como llegar de pronto y anunciarles que ya no estábamos juntos, además, tampoco conocía las intenciones de Puck y hubiera sido ridículo decir algo que luego él podría contradecir.

Los chicos quitaron la improvisada decoración. El señor Schue se veía desconcertado como los demás y Rachel estaba furiosa. Ella se acercó a mí cargando una caja que contenía gorritos de fiesta y vasos desechables.

-¡¿Sabías que Puck iba a renunciar al club?! ¡Pero como pudo! ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Tartamudee.

-Oh...¿No lo sabías?-preguntó consternada al ver mi cara de despiste total.  
-Yo... yo...  
-¿Pasó algo malo?-susurró

No respondí.

-Pues, ni siquiera vino a decir que renunciaba personalmente, fue Finn el que le dijo al señor Schue. ¿puedes creerlo? Envió un mensajero.

Todos fuimos a nuestros lugares y el señor Schue pidió a los chicos que mantuvieran la calma. Estaban preocupados porque teníamos un integrante menos. Mi cara se enrojecía mientras repasaban la manera de convencerlo de volver o buscar un suplente, yo no tenía respuesta, no podía darles ninguna certeza y pronto me vi abrumado por las especulaciones y comentarios de su renuncia.

-¿Está todo bien?-me preguntó tiernamente Mercedes que estaba sentada a mi lado, y a la que yo había mantenido al margen de mi ruptura.

-¡Si Mercedes, todo está BIEN!-dije en un tono más alto de lo que me propuse y aquel "bien" había sonado más sarcástico de lo que quería.

Sentí las miradas sobre mi, pero no expliqué más y después de un rato de incómodo silencio, la clase se reanudó sin que Puck volviera a mencionarse.

Nadie me dirigió la palabra durante el ensayo, ni siquiera el señor Schue. Mi actitud les advertía que estaba de un humor de perros.

Pero había algo que no me parecía normal. Una cosa era que Puck me ignorara y otra que evitara los lugares donde podía toparse conmigo, como por ejemplo, las clases que tomábamos juntos. Además, no era justo que nuestros problemas arrastraran al club. Y a Puck le gustaba el club, así que no tenía sentido.

Estaba decidido a buscarlo y a explicarle que había otras maneras de lidiar con lo nuestro sin que afectara a los demás, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Iba a hacerle una llamada cuando me arrepentí.

Ahora lo tenía claro, Puck estaba jugando, específicamente estaba poniéndome a prueba. Sabía que si recurría a un método extremo me haría enfadar y yo iría corriendo a reclamarle. En su universo, un reclamo y una reconciliación estaban a un paso, y confundido como yo estaba por su nuevo comportamiento, sería arcilla fresca en sus manos. Así que me contuve y decidí no caer en su juego.

Por un momento me emocioné pensando que podía ser una divertida competencia, que yo también podía jugar, pero no lo era, porque se trataba de mantener a Puck lejos de mi.

Todavía no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado aquella noche. Me torturaba haberlo rechazado, haber escuchado por primera vez que me amaba y no poder decirle que yo también. Supongo que no pude ocultar la angustia de que me lo dijera en un momento de frialdad de mi parte. Pero él jamás entendería lo que ya había intentado decirle antes: que me preocupaba por él, que era más vulnerable de lo que él creía.

Después del ataque yo estaba decidido a llegar hasta el fin del mundo a su lado, creía que los dos podíamos cuidarnos mutuamente, pero había algo más que echaba abajo mi optimismo: Puck ahora tenía un punto débil que le hacía perder el control. Y yo odiaba ser ese punto débil, ser un blanco fácil para quienes lo detestaban.

Mientras le contaba a mi padre cómo se había dado mi relación, me dí cuenta que las señales de alerta siempre habían estado allí. Puck iba a perder la cabeza cada vez que se tratara de mi, actuaría de forma impulsiva siempre que algo me amenazara. Y los últimos incidentes eran apenas el principio. Me temía que a ese paso terminaría muerto.

Recordé lo difícil que había sido evitar que me besara, cómo había tratado de permanecer inmutable cuando sus manos me acariciaban y la forma desesperada en que trataba de retenerme. Me mataba verlo así, adolorido y con las heridas todavía visibles sin poder confortarlo, quería decirle que había aprendido a amarlo y que lo hacía ciegamente, como nunca lo había imaginado. Pero no podía.

Cuando volví adentro me recargué en la puerta y me deslicé hasta el piso, no quería llorar. El pecho me dolía tanto que no podía respirar, incluso mi padre por poco llama a emergencias. Tardé cerca de veinte minutos para recuperar el aliento con normalidad.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-me preguntó papá cuando recuperé la calma, todavía asustado por la escena que acaba de presenciar.  
-No... pero no se me ocurre nada mejor para que este bien.  
-Tal vez no estás confiando lo suficiente en él, mira Kurt no quisiera que esta conversación se extendiera mucho, pero sé un par de cosas sobre tipos rudos y creo que él se sabe cuidar.  
-No lo dudo, pero no quiero que se exponga sin necesidad, papá, Puck no se detiene a pensar en los riesgos, es impulsivo por naturaleza y yo... en fin...perdón por involucrarte en esto... la verdad no pensaba que fueras tan buen actor.  
-Me siento mal por ese chico-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora él estaba seguro de que la magnitud de mis sentimientos por Puck era mayor de la que mis palabras le habían podido describir, cuando le hablé de lo nuestro.  
-Al menos no lo sacaste de la casa a golpes-respondí bromeando forzadamente, porque estaba devastado.

Papá había sido convincente y mi argumento y actitud con Puck también. El pobre se lo había creído todo y es que si le decía la verdadera razón por la que quería alejarlo de mi, no lo hubiera aceptado ni un millón de años. Era preferible que creyera que mi padre me tenía prohibido verlo y que yo estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo, en lugar de decirle que temía la manera en que le afectarían las consecuencias de un peligro futuro. Por eso quise dejarle claro que a pesar de todo lo quería, no debía dudarlo ni un instante. Tal vez con un distanciamiento físico y emocional, Puck tendría reacciones menos intensas. Si las cosas se enfriaban lo suficiente entre nosotros, podríamos estar cerca el uno del otro manteniendo su integridad a salvo.

Por lo tanto la reacción de aquella mañana me parecía lo opuesto a lo que yo había esperado. Pero no sería nada comparado con lo que sucedería los días siguientes.

Apenas había sonado la campana, el aula de historia se iba llenando, fuí a mi lugar de siempre en la segunda fila, todavía nervioso porque Puck solía sentarse a mi lado. Aquel lugar junto a mí había estado vacío en las últimas dos semanas y tal vez así seguiría, lo que podía anular la posibilidad de hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo recapacitar de volver al club y de volver a todas las clases aunque nuestros horarios coincidieran.

Entonces él llegó. Fue casi de los últimos en entrar pero pasó de largo y se colocó en un lugar vacío al rincón de la última fila. Aquello me desconcertó.

El maestro de historia le pidió a Puck que ocupara el lugar a mi lado, porque siempre que trabajábamos en pares éramos un equipo, además pensaba que yo podría ayudarlo a regularizarse con la materia. Pero Puck no se movió de su lugar aunque el maestro insistió.

-No quiero ir allá o todos pensarán que es verdad que también soy marica.

No pude ocultar mi asombro, me volví hacia él todavía incrédulo por lo que había escuchado, sintiendo que la sangre del rostro se me iba hasta los pies. Hubo un montón de risas y los chicos fanfarrones chocaron sus manos en el aire. Vi a Puck despatarrado en la banca y con una sonrisa socarrona. Era como si de verdad lo disfrutara, como si lo hubiera dicho en serio y si llegó a mirarme lo hizo de forma jactanciosa. No quise ver más, clavé la vista en la superficie de mi banca completamente aturdido y mi cara empezó a enrojecer.

En otras circunstancias yo habría respondido algo igualmente ofensivo o hubiera ignorado el comentario sin que me afectara, sin embargo escucharlo de su boca era un golpe bajo.

Debido a la insistencia del profesor, Puck tuvo que hacerle caso entre protestas y mientras venía hacia a mi, enrosqué las manos sobre la banca, apreté los puños hasta hacerme daño con las uñas. Quería salir de ahí, el ambiente me sofocaba. Sentí a Puck acomodarse junto a mi y no me atreví a mirar, cerré los ojos y me quedé quieto como si lo que tuviera a mi lado fuera una bomba nuclear que estallaría al menor movimiento.

En vano, intenté reponerme del impacto, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a unos centímetros de mi. Había sido el mismo cuerpo que me envolvía y me reconfortaba en mis peores días ¿qué significaba ese comportamiento agresivo? Una parte de mi quería gritarle, montarle una escena pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

El maestro fue entregando las hojas de trabajo, le dio a Puck la mía y el se limitó a arrojarla por encima de su hombro, sin verme siquiera. Conseguí atraparla en el aire, pero no escribí nada en ella. Tenía que intentar hablarle al menos para hacer la actividad, me aclaré la garganta y entonces el volteó.

-Deja de mirarme degenerado-soltó despectivamente en voz alta.

El maestro lo hizo callar aunque se escucharon unas risitas al fondo. Tragué saliva con dificultad, estaba muerto de vergüenza y no sabía dónde esconderme. Nunca me había sentido tan intimidado por él, ni siquiera cuando recién nos conocimos y me molestaba. Al sonar la campana se levantó de inmediato y entregó su hoja a medio llenar, los demás del grupo hicieron lo mismo y yo me quedé paralizado, mirando mi hoja en blanco.

Puck recuperó muy rápido su estatus, incluso los que habían creído el rumor de nosotros juntos ahora lo dudaban seriamente. Rara vez estaba solo y era acompañado, la mayoría de las veces, por novatos o chicos de nuestro grado que buscaban una buena oportunidad para formar parte del equipo de futball y llenar las posiciones disponibles. Claro que querían tener su aprobación, así que nunca lo cuestionaban.

Los días de escuela se convertían en una pesadilla, en la que buscaba por todos los medios evadir a Puck y a su séquito. No estaba dispuesto a probar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, porque era evidente que él sabía cómo herirme. De vez en cuando y en su ausencia, alguno de los chicos aprovechaba la oportunidad para acosarme de formas quizá inofensivas pero no menos molestas. No era raro que me insultaran o tiraran los libros de las manos a mitad de los corredores.

En una de aquellas ocasiones Finn pasó por allí y me ayudó a levantarlos.

-Parece que necesitas un guardaespaldas.  
-No es para tanto-respondí, recordando que al lado de Puck era más o menos lo mismo, pero él mantenía a los abusones menores lejos de mi.  
-¿Por qué ha vuelto a comportarse como un idiota? Este no es el mismo Puck que ví en el hospital.

Y tenía razón, este no era mi Puck.

Estaba indeciso entre contarle nuestra última charla, pero no estaba seguro. Quizá debía dejar de ser egoísta, cerrar la boca y permitirle a Puck desahogarse a su manera. Esta era la oportunidad que yo andaba buscando para dejarlo al margen de mi vida y por lo tanto a salvo. Pero lo cierto es que su trato me hería demasiado.

-Puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes.  
-Bien, porque ninguno de nosotros entiende que pasa con ustedes, como sea no los perderemos de vista.  
-De acuerdo-respondí tratando de sonreírle y lamentando que Finn me tuviera lástima.

Entonces tomé una decisión, no iba a permitir que Puck me tratara de esa manera. Yo no era ninguna víctima y no me dejaría amedrentar por su actitud infantil .Lo buscaría donde quiera que estuviera, sin importarme que tuviera que pasar por encima de su nuevo grupo.

Con determinación lo busqué por toda la escuela, me salí de todas las clases a las que él faltaba con tal de encontrarlo y plantarle la cara. Recorrí cada rincón, incluso el lugar en donde nos habían atacado y detrás del campo del futbol. Recordé cuando allí aceptamos que había llegado el momento de confrontar a los demás por estar juntos. En esos lugares me sentí desolado, habían sido testigo de nuestros mejores y peores momentos.

Recuperé un poco de coraje, estaba decidido a confrontarlo. Si aquella era su reacción producto del amor herido, lo obligaría a que buscara otra manera de canalizarla.

Finalmente lo encontré solo en las gradas del campo. Yo estaba agotado, pero aún así no pude contener la sorpresa cuando lo vi fumando y bebiendo cerveza.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, creí que ya no hacías ninguna de esas cosas.  
-Ah, eres tu-dijo con indiferencia, mirándome apenas y luego regresando la vista al campo de juego.  
-OK Puck, sé que nuestra última conversación no fue muy agradable pero no debiste renunciar al Glee club y tampoco tienes derecho a tratarme así.

-Yo te trato como se me da la gana-respondió muy resuelto-tuviste tu cuento de hadas, pero se terminó _princesa_-dijo enfatizando de forma burlona.

Esbocé una sonrisa nerviosa ante la expectativa de que lo dijera en serio o estuviera jugando. Él sabía cuanto odiaba ese sobrenombre. Dio un último trago a la cerveza y luego arrojó la botella muy lejos con furia. Aún cuando se fue a estrellar al pasto me estremecí.

-¡Ya basta Puck! Sé que te pedí que fueras indiferente conmigo, pero te la has pasado humillándome en frente de los demás y sigues haciéndolo ahora-le dije con la cara roja.

-¿Y tu crees que yo sigo las reglas de alguien más? ¿Que te iba a hacer caso sólo porque me lo pediste?

Titubee y terminé asintiendo.

- Pensé que lo tomarías de otra manera.

-Y lo hice, verás voy a concederte una última explicación-dijo dando una calada al cigarro y luego lanzando descaradamente el humo hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con última?-pregunté horrorizado, pero el ignoró mis palabras.

-Esa noche lloré como una niña en casa y juré que haría lo que fuera para recuperarte pero...-sacudió la cabeza sonriendo como si aquello fuera muy gracioso-¿sabes que hice al día siguiente? En lugar de venir a la escuela, terminé en la estación de autobuses y pasé el resto de la semana recorriendo el estado. Me topé con todas las cosas que solían gustarme antes.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunté retorciéndome los dedos de una mano y sintiendo que las piernas me temblaban.  
-Tu sabes bien qué, el alcohol, los líos, las chicas...  
-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mal, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-pregunté tímidamente; pensé que la rodillas se me doblegarían en cualquier momento.  
-Que recordé todo lo que me estaba perdiendo por estar contigo.

Solté una carcajada.

-Es la historia más tonta que he escuchado, no pudiste haber cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana.

-Cambié por tí ¿no?

Sentí pánico.

-Es verdad pero... ¡Es ridículo tu...  
-Tal vez soy más voluble de lo que creías.  
-Vamos Puck, esto no es necesario te dije que te quería, deja de castigarme.  
-Mm, déjame ver, lo que tu pretendías es que fuéramos "amigos".  
-Si, eso quería, sólo te pedí tiempo y... perdón, pero no creo que hayas dejado de quererme en una semana-repuse con una sonrisa tímida y tratando de creer mis propias palabras.

-Quién sabe, en una semana pasan muchas cosas-dijo con el humo saliendo de su sonrisa.

Enfurecí y con un movimiento rápido me acerqué y la quité el cigarro de la boca, apagándolo de un pisotón.

-Este no eres tú, deja esta estúpida actuación y habla bien conmigo.  
-La cosa es que me di cuenta que desde que te conocí me empezó a ir mal, todo era simple hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino  
-¿Disculpa? Tu fuiste detrás de mi, te convertiste en mi sombra, te dejé entrar en mi vida aunque desde el principio supe que no debía hacerlo, que...que ¡era un error!

Me tapé la boca horrorizado. Lo peor de todo es que aquellas palabras me habían salido con absoluta sinceridad, inconscientemente yo pensaba de esa manera y no me había dado cuenta o bien, lo había pensado antes pero había tratado de ignorarlo.

Tenía miedo de lo que Puck haría, sin embargo permaneció inexpresivo.

-A... aún así...-proseguí con la voz quebrada- decidí correr el riesgo porque fuiste bueno conmigo y me hacías sentir seguro, por favor... no seas cruel conmigo-dije enterrando la vista en mis pies.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías? ¿Que fuera amable contigo, que te rogara por volver hasta que se te diera la gana?  
-¡No! ¡Lo juro! ¡No!-exclamé con un grito ahogado-te portas como si me odiaras y ya no lo soporto. ¡Te amo también! ¿Me oyes? Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Puck se inclinó hacia mi con una mirada fría.

-Por tí lo perdí todo y estoy dispuesto a recuperarlo, y para hacerlo tengo que olvidar nuestro pequeño error. Voy deshacerme de cada lazo que tenía contigo y si eso significa tratarte como basura que así sea-sentenció emprendiendo la marcha.

-¡Es mentira, tu me quieres igual que antes!-dije estirando mi brazo hasta tocar su hombro, pero él me empujó del pecho.

-¡No me toques! No vuelvas tocarme, a acercarte a mi, ni a mirarme siquiera-dijo amenazándome con el dedo índice frente a mi cara-si lo haces te arrepentirás.

No pude quitarle la vista de encima mientras yo retrocedía, el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Puck me había asustado de verdad, quise huir de esa mirada asesina. Era imposible aquel odio manifiesto hacia mi, por desgracia parecía muy real.

Fui dando tumbos por el corredor vacío, recargándome en las paredes cada tramo, negándome a creer lo que pasaba. Quizá había sido muy ingenuo por suponer que Puck haría las cosas a mi manera, sin consecuencias. Mi dolor iba más allá de mi corazón roto, se manifestaba de forma física. Estaba demasiado aturdido, un pinchazo agudo me recorría todo el cuerpo y subía hasta mis oídos en un zumbido incesante.

Llegué hasta los sanitarios preguntándome si del amor al odio hay un paso, también podía ocurrir a la inversa. Devolví el estómago y lloré a todo pulmón, ya no tenía fuerzas pero no podía contener las lágrimas. Lo había perdido, realmente había perdido a mi Puck.

Me lavé la cara tratando de calmarme hasta que Finn me descubrió. No obstante su preocupación, se fue sin decir nada y unos segundos más tarde volvió junto con Mercedes.

-Se terminó- le dije y ella se apresuró a abrazarme.  
-¡Ese imbécil! pero no lo entiendo, que fue todo eso de decirnos a todos que salía contigo... ¿fue sólo un juego?

Irónicamente, eso era lo que yo había querido que todos pensaran, para que los enemigos de Puck no volvieran a usarme de carnada para herirlo. En la realidad, eso me hacía sentir fatal.

-No-respondí-no era un juego... o tal vez si, ya no lo sé.  
-Me va a escuchar-dijo ella.

Al salir de clases, Mercedes fue a mi encuentro en el estacionamiento. Por supuesto yo me había quedado escondido hasta que la campana anunció la salida. Se veía exasperada y confundida, se notaba que Puck la había hecho rabiar.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunté por mero compromiso, porque ya no podía escuchar nada peor y sólo yo conocía la verdad. Nadie podía ayudar, pero no quería rechazar su intento por hacer algo por mi.

Mercedes tomó aire y me pasó el brazo por lo hombros.

-Está bien bebé, es un imbécil...dijo que todo había sido una broma que se salió de control.

Sonreí apenas, si eso hubiera sido cierto, quizá no me habría sentido tan mal. Era mil veces peor saber que me había querido y que ahora, iba intentar por todos los medios deshacerse de ese pasado que nos unía.

Al día siguiente, comprobé que hablaba en serio porque lo vi con mis propios ojos, de otro modo, no lo habría creído. El procedimiento de Puck para cumplir su promesa fue certero e inesperado. En plena cafetería, se besaba apasionadamente con una de las porristas. Cada vez que compartían su aliento yo sentía que perdía el mío y junto con el lo que más había querido.

Aquellos labios ya no me pertenecían, era inútil cualquier reclamo. Esbocé una sonrisa amarga, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá era lo mejor para él, estar con una porrista lo libraba de todos los problemas que le acarreaba mi compañía. En pocas palabras yo no podía competir con eso y como había comprobado, lo único que podía ofrecerle, eran dificultades.

Ya no tenía nada que perder.

No le dije nada a mi padre para que no supiera lo mal que había resultado mi plan de velar por la seguridad de Puck. Él sólo pensó que estaba deprimido por la separación, ignoraba por completo las cosas que debía aguantar ahora que Puck estaba al mando. Los otros chicos me molestaban enfrente de él, pero yo no me tomaba ni un segundo para comprobar su reacción. Siempre que me pasaba cerca, con una chica del brazo por supuesto, bajaba la mirada y eso estaba mal para mí, que iba por la vida con la frente en alto a pesar de todo. Había perdido mi orgullo de la forma más dolorosa.

Ni siquiera sentía rencor ni hacia Puck ni hacia los chicos, ellos sólo eran un montón de tontos inofensivos que querían jugar a los malos, saber hasta donde tenían poder y ganarse la aprobación de su nuevo líder. Finn estaba disgustado con él, había tratado muchas veces de hacerlo entrar en razón aunque se dio por vencido. Él, Mercedes y Rachel estaban dispuestos a permanecer cerca de mi cuando Puck y los suyos andaban cerca, pero yo no quería tenerlos de guardaespaldas, porque al final sólo conseguía ser humillado frente a ellos.

Por las noches, sin poder dormir, me preguntaba si mi sacrificio valía la pena. Había momentos en que me arrepentía de haberle pedido tiempo y luego me convencía de que era lo mejor, aunque el resultado me afectara de esa manera. Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, dormía enroscado abrazándome a mi mismo. Echando de menos las veces en que soñaba en los brazos de Puck. Probablemente mientras la soledad me envolvía en la oscuridad, él estaría con alguna chica, probándose a si mismo que lo nuestro había sido una etapa. Algo pasajero que no le restaba sus méritos de macho alpha. Estrujé la sábana en un puño, mientras las lágrimas me salían sin esfuerzo. Yo debía estar muy mal por mi carencia de celos, por mi estúpido altruismo en lo que a Puck se refería.

Aquellos días suponían una prueba de fortaleza para mi. No sólo porque nuevamente sufría del acoso escolar, sino por quien estaba detrás de todo eso. Y tener la esperanza de que Puck estuviera actuando, no me ayudaba en absoluto. Si todavía me quería y aún así era agresivo conmigo, era doloroso, si ya no quería quererme y empleaba esos métodos era peor.

Descubrir la verdad de su comportamiento parecía una posibilidad remota, dado que la mayoría del tiempo soportaba las bromas o bien, buscaba la manera de escapar de ellas.

Supe que era oficial que ahora regía el _New world order_ cuando al llegar a la escuela me encontré al séquito de Puck, luciendo sus flamantes chaquetas del equipo de futbol. Estaban recargados en el contenedor de basura. Pasee la mirada en todo ellos, menos en Puck claro, midiendo sus intenciones, lo cual era una tontería. Estaban allí por una razón que tenía que ver directamente conmigo. Resignado, dejé que me tomaran de brazos y piernas, sin protestar por mantener mi mochila a salvo. Al caer al fondo, me creí dentro de un portal del tiempo. Parecía que las cosas estaban condenadas a repetirse, pero el sentimiento hacia ellas era diferente. Se escuchaban las risas de los muchachos, que una vez cometida la fechoría se alejaron de allí. Yo no quería moverme a pesar de lo desagradable que era, prefería eso a salir y pasar otro día con la única certeza de que en cualquier momento sería blanco de otra broma o que presenciaría otra escena de Puck besando a alguien que no era yo.

A ese punto, lo demás no me sorprendía ni me lastimaba. Había perdido la capacidad de sentir lástima por mi mismo. Sólo pensaba ¿por qué? Y me despreciaba por no poder odiar a Puck. En tan solo unos días el había derribado el mundo que él mismo había construido para mi, y que después, nos encargamos de mantener juntos. Y aún así no lo odiaba. Allí rodeado por la basura, me preguntaba si todo había sido un sueño, si aquel primer paso de Puck por acercarse a mi había pasado en mi mente.

Al final tuve que aceptarlo, no podía esconderme para siempre y tal vez algún día lamentaría que mi Marc Jacobs se hubiera estropeado. El día no detendría su curso sólo porque yo estaba triste y la clases mucho menos. Ya no podía pasar nada peor…

O me equivoqué…

Por que ocurrió algo que de ninguna manera creí posible. Era una visión infernal en los corredores que no daba crédito. Por instinto me llevé una mano al cuello, porque cínicamente se cruzaba en mi camino el sujeto que me había atacado. No me pude mover.

-Tú, me debes una-me dijo, acercándose a mi en plan amenazante.

Intenté dar un paso pero interpuso su brazo en el locker, impidiéndome pasar.

-Yo diría que es al revés-respondí intentando sacar valor- más vale que guardes tu distancia si no quieres ganarte un viaje sin regreso a la prisión.  
-Ja, soy intocable imbécil, si no, mírame-dijo alardeando de su libertad- tú y tu novio me las van a pagar.

Palidecí.

-No…tengo ningún… novio- aclaré retrocediendo, decirlo en voz alta me hizo sentir fatal.  
-Si, claro-dijo con incredulidad y luego repuso-aunque no me extrañaría, quién querría estar con un marica.

-¿Tú?-lo desafié-¿o quieres que te refresque la memoria? Oh, espera, supongo que te acuerdas cada vez que te miras al espejo ¿no es ese el ojo que te puse morado?-continué jugando con fuego.

-Tienes suerte de que no te de tu merecido ahora-dijo apretando los dientes y sujetándome de la camisa- y para que te quede claro imbécil, tu no vales nada, íbamos por ti para fastidiar a Puckerman.

-_Dime algo que no sepa_-pensé-Tendrás que arreglar eso directamente con él-dije soltándome y deseando con toda mi alma que no me tomara la palabra-además, si me pones una mano encima otra vez, no creo que tu suerte se repita.

-No he terminado contigo-dijo cuando se vio acorralado.

Echó a andar y yo me voltee hacia él, con miedo claro está, pero tratando de no demostrárselo.

-Acércate a mi otra vez y la correccional te estará esperando-le espeté.

En el otro extremo, vi a Puck, en una escena que ya era recurrente, pero que no por ello me afectaba menos. Se trataba de una más de sus sesiones de besos.

El tipo se detuvo al verlos y luego como si yo no hubiera tenido suficiente soltó una carcajada.

-Así que sólo eras su perra.

Logré controlar mis ganas de lanzarle un golpe y me limité a cerrar los ojos, pensando que su teoría sería inofensiva y conveniente para nosotros, por mucho que aquellas palabras me agredieran.

-Supongo-respondí, todavía con los ojos cerrados y con la cara roja.

-Bah, qué pérdida de tiempo-dijo con el tono más despectivo que le fue posible y caminó hacia Puck.

Al encontrarse los dos adoptaron posturas desafiantes, como dos leones que se disputan el domino de la selva. Se amenazaron mutuamente antes de que fueran por caminos diferentes.

Con las manos temblando telefonee a mi padre para decirle lo que pasaba, teníamos que ver al Director Figgins y cuestionarlo sobre el regreso de aquel maleante. Mientras tanto necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarme antes de que papá llegara. No iba a exponerme a que ese sujeto me encontrara solo, pese a que había quedado claro que yo ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Terminé en el despacho de la señorita Pillsbury, que al verme entrar de forma brusca, abrió sus ojos descomunalmente. Le conté la razón de mi pánico y ella se encargó de averiguar con el servicio administrativo las causas del regreso de aquel chico.

Al parecer, sus padres habían logrado sobornar a las autoridades para liberarlo de la correccional, mientras que la junta de padres (los influyentes por supuesto) habían presionado a Figgins para que lo aceptaran de nuevo en la escuela. Para ellos, lo ocurrido era un incidente menor que había sido dramatizado por nosotros. No había que pensar mucho en las razones por las que subestimaban el ataque: éramos nosotros. Puck, uno de los chicos problemáticos de familia modesta y yo, el único gay de la escuela, a ninguno de ellos les preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarnos.

Mientras imaginaba el reclamo que le esperaba a la escuela por parte de mi enfurecido padre, me fui tranquilizando. La señorita Pillsbury, empezó a distraerme, sin darme cuenta, con preguntas de rutina sobre mi desempeño escolar en las últimas semanas.

-He visto que tus calificaciones han bajado un poco, lo cual no es habitual en ti-dijo la señorita P. echando un ojo a la relación de notas escolares.

-Hay un montón de cosas que ya no son habituales-le dije.

-Bien, Kurt a veces las relaciones amorosas… difíciles… tienden a afectar otras áreas, y me preguntaba si, bueno, si era verdad que tu… y Puck, estaban ya sabes…en una relación.

-¿Importa?

-Eso es un sí o un no.

-¿Qué más da?-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es que no me queda claro, se que ustedes eran…eh… discretos, lo que no significa que no fuera perceptible que eran cercanos. Pero ahora…

Pensé en lo irónico del asunto, al parecer ella estaba al tanto de nuestros altibajos amorosos, y no así del acoso escolar que llevaba persiguiéndome todo ese tiempo. Y era tan increíble que casi me reí, si no hubiera sido porque lo que diría después.

-Ahora no sé…-prosiguió- porque los he visto alejados pero, la manera en que te mira…

-¿Qué?-dije retomando el hilo de su conversación, yo no recordaba que Puck volteara a verme nunca y si lo hacía era con indiferencia o socarronería.

-La forma en que te mira cuando tu no te das cuenta es…-respondió elevando sus hombros y mirando hacia arriba con una expresión soñadora, se tomó un poco de tiempo pensando en las palabras que fueran adecuadas a lo que intentaba decirme- yo lo definiría como una mirada de puro amor.

-Eso es imposible porque…-vinieron a mi mente todas las razones, la forma en que me había rechazado en el campo de futbol, las humillaciones y las chicas con las que se besaba por toda la escuela-¿usted como puede saberlo?

-Bueno Kurt, soy una mujer adulta y veo adolescentes enamorados todos los días, sus emociones son mucho más evidentes de lo que creen.

-Si le interesa saber, lo mío y Puck es… fue complicado, y creo que es lo mejor.

-Tú no pareces estar mejor.

-Ta… tal vez no… pero… lo estaré… algún día…

Me miró prolongadamente, esperando a que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Por ahora, al menos uno de los dos está bien… supongo que con el tiempo yo recuperaré mi propio ritmo. Es sólo que… todo se salió de control.

-Debes saber Kurt, que el miedo es algo normal, pero no se puede controlar todo, es por eso que para que una relación funcione se necesita un compromiso.

-¿Compromiso?

-Tienes que creer y comprometerte con el otro, que estarán juntos pase lo que pase.

-Eso quisiera…, es sólo que, ya no creo que haya marcha atrás.

-¿Se han hecho daño?

-Por decirlo así…

-Kurt, sé que aún son jóvenes para entender ciertas cosas, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos el corazón no miente, tu puedes saber qué es real y que no, sólo que a veces uno no quiere enfrentar la verdad.

Me quedé meditando sus palabras.

-Sé que no es fácil para su… situación, y los demás siempre tendrán una opinión sobre ustedes, lo que importa es lo que ustedes sientan el uno por el otro, necesitarán mucha, mucha fuerza para comprometerse, perdonarse y perdonarse a sí mismos.

-Es que… me da miedo lo que pueda pasarle por mi culpa…-dije apretando los labios y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ella no mentía y yo tampoco me equivocaba en que el regreso del sujeto era una amenaza para Puck-esto es más fuerte que yo.

-Bueno, debes trabajar en eso para empezar, pero si fuera tu, no perdería la oportunidad de estar con la persona que me hace feliz. Tienes suerte de haberlo encontrado tan pronto-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-No creo que él me siga queriendo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-….

-Piénsalo, porque no creo que la forma en que te mira sea falsa, lo único que puedes hacer es que, dado que no lo has notado, te preguntes a ti mismo si lo que viviste con él fue real y de ser así ¿es posible que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado?

Cerré los ojos, buscando en mi interior la respuesta, tratando de nadar contracorriente al miedo, de esquivar las heridas. Recordando desde el principio: el temor de aceptar lo que sentía por él, lo increíble que era sentirse amado, mi miedo a perderlo, las palabras hirientes, su violento rechazo…todo era tan confuso que parecía que había muchas respuestas y a la vez una sola. La respuesta por la que deseaba inclinarme, parecía la más equivocada.

-¿Entonces?

Había hecho mi elección.

-Señorita P… yo…

*** Creo que debí advertir: "Léase acompañado de pañuelos desechables".

**Perdón por lo largo del fic, así ha salido


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Romance

Juro que tenía el plan perfecto, uno al que Kurt no podría rehusarse. No había llegado a esa conclusión tan fácil pero era lo que tenía y podía servir.

Todavía afectado por su decisión de distanciarnos un tiempo, salí de casa. Normalmente unos cuantos tragos y algo que vandalizar eran suficientes para calmarme, pero como ya he dicho hasta el cansancio, eso era antes; sin embargo hay viejos hábitos que se aparecen en el camino como para recordarte lo que muy en el fondo eres.

Esa escapada en la noche, no era más que una inocente caminata, iría a donde mis pies me llevaran, lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que pensar en otra cosa que la manera de volver a casa. La brisa de aquella hora, me despejó la mente, ahora tenía una solución. No iba a desistir de permanecer al lado de Kurt a menos de que él no quisiera de verdad estar conmigo, y si su padre era el problema, entonces tendría que convencerlo a él, de que no había otra persona con la que Kurt pudiera estar mejor y protegido. Probablemente él no me creyera mi careta de chico bueno, y no pensaba que se fuera a creer el cuento de que yo era un santo, eso si, yo estaba dispuesto a todo por su hijo y si lo demostraría de alguna u otra manera.

La única cosa que se me ocurría era encararlo, iba a hablar con él y decirle la verdad, que tal vez yo era un desastre, pero Kurt me hacía mejor, y por todas las cosas buenas que él había hecho por mi lo iba a cuidar bien sin importar lo que pasara.

Sería la conversación, más rara e incómoda de todas, porque con ninguna de las chicas que había salido había pasado de su puerta, hablar con sus padres mucho menos.

Así fue como me di cuenta donde estaba, había llegado a un viejo bar al que iba más seguido de lo que debería admitir. Conocía a un par de tipos a los que no les provocaba ningún conflicto dejar que los menores entraran. Por supuesto ellos medían el potencial de quienes iban, sólo gente como nosotros los que estamos curtidos por la mala vida, así se ahorraban los problemas de que algún chico , en un intento por ser audaz terminara muerto allí. Vacilé un momento y luego recapacité, no valía la pena perder el tiempo allí, mejor iría a casa de Kurt en ese preciso instante y lo convencería de volver conmigo.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando alguien salió del bar. Bajo la luz roja y decadente de la entrada del bar parecía que se había escapado del infierno, pero no importaría en lo más mínimo mandarlo de regreso a golpes. Nunca le iba a perdonar lo que había intentado hacerle Kurt, y lo que él y los otros imbéciles habían causado. Podría hacerlo matado en ese instante, estaba dispuesto a apostar el todo por el todo y deshacerme de él. Pero no podía, no sólo por los testigos, sino por lo que me convertiría si hacía algo así.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-dijo acercándose, mientras los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban aguardaron a una distancia estratégica.  
-Lo mismo digo, ¿no deberías estar picando piedra en la correccional?  
-Cuando tienes padres con dinero Puckerman todo es posible, lástima que no puedes decir lo mismo-anunció, mientras se echaba al bolsillo la abundante ración de hierba que había ido a comprar.  
-Es verdad, yo no tengo quién solucione mis problemas, me encargo de ellos por mi mismo, pero, no veo a tus adinerados padres aquí, así que supongo no estás en posición de defenderte.  
-Muy gracioso... entonces, ¿hoy no vienes con tu noviecito?  
-No, se quedó en casa-dije sonriendo hipócritamente-ya sabes donde encontrarlo, recuerdo que dejaste algo pendiente.  
-Si no te importa entonces, voy a terminar lo que empecé-sentenció.  
-Díselo a alguien que le interese. Creo que querías tanto a Kurt para tí sólo que te inventaste eso de que querías hacerlo para fastidiarme...  
-¿En serio?-dijo incrédulo.  
-Por mí quédatelo.

Se carcajeó por supuesto, pero había logrado que dudara.

-Ya veremos... por cierto, disfruta tu última semana de dominio en la escuela, porque cuando regrese, no creo que te vayas a divertir igual.

Cuando me dio la espalda para seguir su camino de juerga, quise correr y lo hice.

Corrí tan rápido como pude con la única intención de llegar a casa de Kurt, contarle todo y sacarlo de Ohio. Podíamos irnos lejos y vivir nuestra vida sin que nadie interviniera. Entonces, a unas cuadras antes de llegar, entendí que era una locura. No era posibe que semejante idea saliera bien. Dos adolescentes a la deriva en alguna ciudad desconocida era una llamada a más problemas y yo simplemente no podría darle una vida segura y estable. En realidad, yo sólo era un mocoso que pensaba que podía salirse con la suya con tan sólo desear mucho las cosas.

Me quedé de pie frente a su casa, desde donde vi una débil luz al interior. Era probable que Kurt también estuviera despierto, quizá sufriendo lo mismo que yo. Que él hubiera tenido la iniciativa de separarnos un tiempo, no significaba que no le afectaba.

Estaba desesperado, dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Podía decirle al señor Hummel lo que pasaba para que enviara a Kurt a otro lugar, pero él jamás hubiera aceptado sabiendo que yo me quedaba y tampoco era justo que Kurt perdiera su familia,su casa y a la gente que amaba por mi culpa. Nuestros padres no tenían el mismo poder de devolver a nadie a prisión.

Había una sóla manera, la última solución que hubiera querido usar y sin embargo, parecía la única salida. Tenía que mantener alejado a Kurt de mi, peor, tenía que lograr que él quisiera estarlo y sólo podía hacerlo si lo rechazaba abiertamente.

Me quise morir con pensarlo, conocía tan bien a Kurt, que estaba seguro de las cosas que podían herirlo y que tenía que emplear. Todos tenían que saber que él no me importaba, que creyeran que lo nuestro eran habladurías para que cuando aquel bastardo volviera a la escuela se olvidara de querer a usar a Kurt para destruirme. Quizá eso me daría tiempo, aunque tuviera que pagar el precio de perder a Kurt.

No podía volver a la escuela al día siguiente sin poder fingir lo mucho que deseaba estar con él. Era imposible ocultar lo que de verdad sentía, Kurt se daría cuenta al instante. Tampoco podía hablarle de mi plan. Lo había pensado, quería contarle que todo lo que iba a hacerle y decirle no sería en serio, pero era exponerlo demasiado. Él no era tan mentiroso como yo, la capacidad de fingir era un arte que yo dominaba, pero Kurt era un libro abierto.

Cuando volví a la escuela y lo vi junto a su locker, no creí que pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan. Pasé junto a él, sintiendo que su mirada me quemaba y no podía devolvérsela. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos, por eso apenas atisbé un movimiento milimétrico de su rostro y supe que mi indiferencia le había dolido. Un par de pasos delante de él, me sentí tentado a darme la vuelta, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón. Me repetí una y otra vez la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo, en un intento de convencerme que era lo correcto.

Tuve que dejar que lo peor de mi saliera a flote, empezar a pensar con la cabeza fría y decirle a Kurt todas las cosas horribles que se me vinieran a la mente. Y cada vez lo hería más y más, y sus ojos mostraban toda su incredulidad, supongo que al principio no me creyó capaz de dirigirme a él de aquella manera, ni siquiera en broma. Tenerlo en la banca de al lado era un infierno. Yo trataba de no pensar en los tiempos en que, mientras estábamos en clase tocábamos nuestras manos a escondidas o cuando lo abrazaba discretamente de la cadera.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y sólo lograba calmarme un poco faltando a las clases donde sabía que iba a encontrármelo. No soportaba estar en la misma habitación con él, teniendo que tratarlo de aquella manera. Y ese sólo era el comienzo.

Pude jugar a ser valiente por un tiempo, mientras estaba acompañado, pero cuando Kurt llegó buscándome al campo de futbol y no había señales de rencor en sus ojos, creí que me daría por vencido. En cambio, podía sentir que conservaba la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido. Tuve que hacer un doble esfuerzo para que mis palabras lo hirieran lo suficiente, pero él no se rendía y entonces cuando dijo que estar juntos había sido un error, confirmé la dolorosa verdad.

No había duda de que los dos estábamos concientes de los riesgos de estar juntos, era un hecho desde el principio que no podía funcionar. Y aunque yo lo hubiera sabido, preferí ignorarlo porque me encantaba ser estúpidamente feliz con él.

Ya no había marcha atrás, necesitaba tiempo; alejarlo cuanto pudiera era la única manera de momento. Y mientras trataba de resistir a la tentación de decirle que mi comportamiento era fingido, él se aferraba más, intentando que el telón cayera y yo le revelara la verdad. Cuando lo rechacé de forma abrupta, supe que lo había aterrorizado y roto su corazón. Al ver que se alejaba, me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto y si acaso, tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Cada noche apenas si podía dormir, y mi mamá que parecía estar al pendiente de mis movimientos, me preguntaba si estaba bien, claro que mi cara de insomnio y el plato de comida que apenas picaba, eran prueba de que no lo estaba, porque yo podía comerme un caballo incluso sin hambre.

-Tienes que ponerle un alto Noah-dijo ella, sin sospechar nada de mi plan y sin saber quién había salido de la correccional- tienes que hacer algo o esta situación te va a matar.

-Estoy en eso- respondí, aunque ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni a dónde íbamos a parar.

Estaba asqueado de todo. Tenía que levantarme para ir a la escuela recordando que debía actuar como el idiota jactancioso de antes. De aparentar ser un machote descerebrado con los nuevos chicos, de volver a jugar al casanova. Aquella fachada me consumía y desgastaba a tal punto que yo era como un robot, fingiendo emociones y reacciones, cuando en el fondo me sentía vacío. Pero los que me rodeaban parecían encantados con ese Puck; yo sabía como darle gusto a la gente.

Creo que me sentía un poco mal por ellos. No eran todos tan idiotas, sólo que todavía vivían del otro lado, como yo lo había estado. La vida fácil, divertirse a costa de los demás, te daba una sensación de poder a la que te acostumbras y la mayoría de esos chicos querían sentirlo y ser aceptados. Cuando estaba con Kurt, ni siquiera tenía esa opción, lo mejor era andar a escondidas. Quizá ninguno de los dos pensáramos en lo diferente que sería si todos nos hubieran dejado ser...

Ahora, yo sólo era el idiota que lo fastidiaba, el que se encargaba de que todos los días le jugaran una mala pasada, teniendo que asegurarme de que él supiera que yo lo aprobaba y por otro lado, velar porque no fueran hacerle demasiado daño. Era patético. No había manera más bizarra de cuidar a alguien a quién quería.

Habría muerto mil veces por estar con él, como aquellas tardes tumbados en la cama besándonos, oliendo su cabello, riéndonos por nada, que perder el tiempo con aquellos chicos.

La consejera escolar llegó un día de esos para que fuera a su despacho. El padre de Kurt y mi madre iban camino a la oficina del director.

Me di cuenta en el lío que me había metido, yo no había llamado a mi madre y seguramente el señor Hummel se había encargado de eso. Ella debía estar preocupada, sorprendida y furiosa por el regreso de aquel chico, y sobre todo a causa de mi silencio. Yo no tendría manera de justificarme, porque no se me había ocurrido nada todavía para deshacerme de él y en cambio, hacía un infierno de la vida de Kurt.

-Estoy segura de que el director Figgins tiene todo bajo control... sus padres tendrán una respuesta y... bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras abría la puerta.  
-No estoy preocupado.  
-Oh, no no, claro que no y eso es... positivo, pero a veces las discusiones sobre asuntos escolares pueden resultar estresantes, así que, espera aquí.  
-Tampoco estoy estresado-dije con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Um.. ah... qué bien... pero insisto-balbuceó y como al parecer no confiaba en que fuera a quedarme después de que ella se marchara a la oficina de Figgins, me condujo al asiento y luego se acomodó detrás de su escritorio-si todos toman las cosas con calma, sé que llegarán a una solución armónica y satisfactoria.  
-Dá igual-dije y ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Llamaron a la puerta y la consejera dio permiso de pasar.

-Dime Kurt...  
-Eh... me envían de la dirección-escuché decir.  
-Si claro, pasa pasa.

Kurt se sentó a mi lado y no despegué la vista de la pared de enfrente.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras que la señorita Pillsbury nos miraba a los dos, sumamente incómoda.

Él tuvo un sobresalto y empezó a titubear.

-Olvidé que me enviaron de la dirección escolar, quieren que usted vaya-dijo al fin, como si le costara mucho trabajo dar el mensaje.

Ella pareció liberada y se puso de pie sin ocultar el alivio de evitar aquel momento tan tenso.

-Para su protección, les pido que no se vayan hasta que regrese- era evidente que su petición iba dirigida a mi- tal vez sus padres quieran llevarlos o casa y así sabrán donde encontrarlos.

Cuando se fue, Kurt y yo , nos quedamos otro rato más en silencio. Podía escucharse a lo lejos, los murmullos dentro de los salones. Iba a apoyar un codo en el descansa brazos y Kurt hizo lo mismo, de modo que nos rozamos. Era ridícula la manera en la que estábamos sincronizados, por supuesto los dos nos separamos rápido.

-Puck...

Me quedé helado cuando lo escuché decir mi nombre, permanecí quieto viendo al frente.

-He pensado mucho sobre si debía hablar contigo o no... entre otras cosas, sólo quiero decirte que no te puedo odiar. Así que no importa lo que hagas, no podré hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté al fin, tratando de usar un tono despectivo. Era muy complicado estar ahí solo con él, sin nadie más entre nosotros, no tenía donde esconderme- Creo que fui muy claro, no te quiero cerca.

-La verdad, no me importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, yo sé que no es cierto.

-¡Ja! y ¿por qué estás tan seguro?  
-Porque confío en tí-dijo, volteando a verme.

Paseé los ojos con incredulidad en su rostro, tratando de evitar los suyos, pero no podía. Allí estaba su mirada sincera y penetrante, con la que siempre lograba descubrir mis verdaderos pensamientos.

-¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero...?  
-Que no me quieres cerca, si, ya lo dijiste. Mira, no digo que voy a perseguirte pero quiero que sepas que entiendo de que va todo esto.  
-Sorpréndeme-dije.  
-Bueno, la Señorita Pillsbury me ayudó a aclarar algunas cosas y me di cuenta de que finges que no me quieres para que todos crean que no te importo. No lo entendí al principio, pero ahora sé que fue por el rufián, ¿cierto?

No respondí.

-Tu crees que de esta forma vas a protegerme, y como yo traté de hacer lo mismo, te entiendo. Nuestro método fue estúpido, pero tenemos 16 años, así que somos estúpidos por naturaleza.

Hice un esfuerzo por no reírme.

-Como te dije antes confío en ti, porque yo estuve allí cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros, te conocí y sé que fue real, y esa clase de cosas no se pueden olvidar de un día para otro.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que eres importante para mi?  
-No me preguntes, sólo lo sé.

Estaba tan cerca, que podía oler su cabello, era como la primera vez que me enloquecía su aroma, cuando no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo quería todo de él en ese instante y me vi tentado a decirle la verdad y terminar de una vez con tanto sufrimiento. Pero no podía, y lo peor es que las dos opciones eran egoístas: estar con él por mi propio deseo o mantenerlo alejado por mi idea de protegerlo.

-Tuvimos que habernos preguntado si estábamos dispuestos a comprometernos, lo que significa enfrentar todo juntos, pero ¿cómo demonios podemos hacerlo a nuestra edad?  
-No pierdas tu tiempo-respondí, me levanté rápido y salí de la habitación, pese a que no debía hacerlo.

Necesitaba aire, y aclararme la mente, Kurt cerca de mi era una amenaza para mi cordura y ahora que estaba convencido de la razón de mi comportamiento, se me terminaban las armas.

Una vez que mi madre me encontró, descubrí qué tan furiosa estaba conmigo. Al menos, no estaba histérica. Me explicó que el tipo no tenía su lugar tan seguro en la escuela y que en realidad estaba siendo observado muy de cerca. Cualquier actitud sospechosa y sería expulsado irremediablemente. Por supuesto, no reparó en demostrarme su disgusto por haber cerrado la boca.

-Por cierto, el Sr. Hummel quiere hablar contigo-me dijo, yo no había reparado en que él estaba unos metros atrás de ella. Ya me habían confrontado bastante ese día y estaba llegando al límite, lo último que quería era escuchar un sermón-más te vale que te comportes.

Resoplé con inconformidad, pero no me quedaba de otra. El Señor Hummel y yo sólo nos habíamos visto una vez y no había sido nada agradable. En aquel entonces, él no tenía motivos para reclamarme los malos tratos que le daba a Kurt, pero ahora sí que los tenía. Cuando se acercó a mi, rompió el hielo contándome un poco sobre lo que habían hablado con el director Figgins, hasta que se acercó hacia el tema inevitable.

-Mira, no me gusta hablar de esto igual que a ti, pero hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber, número uno: deja en paz a Kurt. No soy idiota, supe lo que has estado haciendo...

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Conozco a mi hijo y sé que no se habría aventurado contigo si no te conociera de verdad, así que busca otra forma de cuidar de él, porque no voy a permitir que siga llegando a casa en ese estado.

-Y numero dos:no quise echarte de casa aquella noche, Kurt me pidió que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?- entonces entendí a lo que Kurt se refirió en el despacho-¿cómo es posible?  
-Si me dejas explicarte, no confío en ningún chico para que esté cerca de mi hijo, pero se ve que no hay nadie tan necio y fuerte como tu para cuidarlo. Así que has lo que debas.

Sentenció y después siguió su camino.

Estaba claro que las cosas no se iban a quedar así. No podía fiarme de que la rutina volvería a ser la misma, sin conflictos. Aquel sujeto seguro se traía algo entre manos y probablemente no olvidaría tan fácil la humillación de haber sido golpeado por Kurt. Me imaginé que quizá continuaría su venganza contra mi o en todo caso, iba a querer desquitarse con él. en pocas palabras teníamos cuentas pendientes. Intenté seguir sus pasos, espiarlo, no bajar jamás la guardia.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo brillante, tenía que funcionar. Lanzaría los dados y esperaría. Ese día tendría que ser el decisivo, pero hubo un evento inesperado.

Era la hora en que todos estarían en el coro, cuando vi a Finn, Rachel y Mercedes en el pasillo.

-Mira nada más, el desertor y nuevo rey de la escuela-dijo Mercedes con antipatía.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?  
-Disculpa no sabíamos que te estorbábamos majestad.  
-Estoy preguntando en serio, ¿por qué no están en el salón de música?  
-Se suspendió la clase-contestó con fastidio.  
-Mercedes, ¿dónde está Kurt?-le susurré apretando los dientes.  
-¿Para qué quieres saber, para seguirlo humillando?  
-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo ¿quieres? te pregunto en serio.  
-Pues..., mmm no sé, no lo he visto... creo que no sabe que hoy no hay clase...  
-¡Maldición!  
-Puck, ¿a dónde vas?

Sentí que tardaba una eternidad en llegar al salón de música y cuando me encontré ante la puerta escuché un alboroto al interior. Abrí, temiéndome lo peor, no quería ver lo que pasaba pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Era posible que no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Qué todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano? ¿Que había creído prevenir una desgracia y que sólo había provocado que ocurriera?

Allí estaba Kurt con una mirada perpleja, el otro bastardo... no estaba solo y al principio me costó comprender lo que pasaba. Había un oficial de policía sujetándolo por el brazo y a unos pasos de ellos estaba el director Figgins y la consejera escolar. Pasaron frente a mi excepto la consejera y Kurt, cuando sacaron al chico por la fuerza, la consejera se acercó a mi.

-Hoy revisamos los lockers al azar-dijo con un tono que delataba que no había sido al azar realmente- encontramos narcóticos en el locker de ese chico y...

Escuchaba su explicación a medias, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaba Kurt. que se frotaba los brazos y miraba alrededor con aire abrumado.

-No te preocupes, llegamos a tiempo-dijo dejándonos solos.

Me fui acercando a Kurt poco a poco, avergonzado y todavía con miedo de lo que hubiera podido pasar.

-¿E... estás bien?-le pregunté, sin saber muy bien cómo abordarlo.

Asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Fuíste tu ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué?  
-Tenías todo bajo control.  
-Ya no estoy seguro...  
-Bueno, pero tu pusiste la droga en su locker.  
-Eso no importa... pero si quieres saberlo, si  
-¿Y yo? ¿Te importo?  
-Siempre-respondí con timidez- ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?-dije acercándome a él.  
-Si, estaba yo solo y él llegó... supongo que tuve suerte de que vinieran por él.

Me costaba trabajo creer que pudiera hablar con tanta tranquilidad, yo sabía acerca de su capacidad para reprimir su miedo o sufrimiento, así que ya me suponía cómo estaba por dentro. Verlo en ese estado, ni siquiera me hacía disfrutar el triunfo de mi plan. En efecto, yo había orquestado todo. No había sido difícil conseguir un poco de la "Cronic Lady" que vendía el señor Ryerson, y mucho menos considerando que el tipo era adicto. Digamos que yo le había hecho un favor a la sociedad. Aunque no podía quedarme todo el crédito, la señorita Pillsbury me había ayudado, proponiendo la "inspección sorpresa".

Sin embargo Kurt tenía razón, habíamos tenido mucha, mucha suerte ¿qué si se hubieran tardado unos minutos más?

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando-me dijo inclinándose para buscar mi mirada- deja de sentirte culpable, no te va bien.  
-¿Tu crees?

Me sonrió.

-Kurt, yo... no sé cómo pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije, y lo que te hice-espeté atropelladamente, cerrando los ojos porque me avergonzaba-me siento... arrepentido... yo... hice todo mal.  
-No es cierto, en todo caso ya también me equivoqué... hice cosas que no debía.  
-Si, pero tu no me insultaste, ni me avergonzaste frente a todos... estaba desesperado-dije en lastimeramente.  
-Es verdad pero yo sé que creíste que era lo correcto..., me arrepiento mucho de haberte pedido que te alejaras de mi, y de haber involucrado a mi padre.  
-Por él no te preocupes, habló conmigo.  
-¿¡Habló contigo!?-gritó, abriendo los ojos y tomándome de la manga de la camisa mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra mano-¡No puede ser!  
-Pues así fue, y en realidad, resulta que es menos temible de lo que pensaba; gracias a ti si que logró asustarme antes.

Se empezó a reír y al instante sentí que el corazón me latía de nuevo. Extrañaba tanto esa risa.

-Entonces, ¿Me perdonarías por arruinarte la vida?  
-Puck, imbécil, eres el mayor y mejor error que he cometido ¿cómo no podría perdonarte?

Le sonreí y mientras me acomodaba en una de las sillas lo atraje hacia mi regazo, él me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Pude aspirar otra vez el aroma que desprendía su cabello y ya sin poder resistirlo acerqué mis labios a los suyos, pero al primer roce él retrocedió.

-Aunque tengo una condición, hay algo que deberás cumplir Papá Noel.  
-Lo que sea.  
-No te va a gustar-dijo mordiéndose el labio, fingiendo preocupación-pero es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Una vez que me dijo al oído su deseo, intenté protestar. Era demasiado cursi para mi, y Kurt lo sabía. No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar, considerando que no me merecía tener las cosas tan fáciles.

-Hecho-dije y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa lo besé con desesperación y por fortuna, el me correspondió de la misma manera. Pasee las manos por todo su cuerpo, en compensación por el tiempo perdido y con un poco de miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión y Kurt se desvaneciera de mis manos.

No podía respirar y no me importaba, le iba a dar el beso más largo y apasionado de la historia, que no lo quedara duda de que era la única persona a la que deseaba. Cuando nos separamos, le susurré con voz entrecortada que nos fuéramos a casa, a otro lugar, a donde fuera para terminar lo que había empezado.

-Tranquilo vaquero-dijo cuando pudo respirar- tengo clase y tu también.  
-Kurt, deja de hacerte el difícil-supliqué.

Pegó su nariz a la mía con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, dicen que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor.

La sóla idea me enloqueció y volví a besarlo de tal manera que quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Claro que no lo logré, Kurt tenía más autocontrol y la verdad es que me tenía merecida la espera.

Salí antes de clase y Finn me acompañó a esperar a Kurt afuera de su salón. Finn le dió unos sorbos al slushie.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Te lo vas a terminar.  
-Estás exagerando... ¿qué dices que hacemos aquí?  
-Cállate ya verás.

Unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, entré al salón de Kurt que me miró estupefacto por mi irrupción. Me disculpé con el profesor y lo saqué arrastrándolo del brazo.

-¿Puck, me puedes explicar que estás haciendo?- me dijo, vio a Finn recargado en los lockers y este lo saludó con un ademán.

-¿Entonces ya están bien otra vez?-preguntó Finn, sorbiendo de nuevo y se detuvo cuando lo miré de forma asesina.

-Puck...-dijo Kurt impaciente.

Le hice una señal para que esperara y cuando la campana sonó al fin y los primeros alumnos empezaron a salir de las aulas, supe que había llegado el momento. Iba a dar el paso más importante e irreversible de toda mi vida.

Lo tomé de las manos y luego puse una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Pero... qué demonios...?- dijo Kurt, intentando que me pusiera de pie, pero lo ignoré.  
-Sé que me pediste algo ridículo...  
-¿Y esta es tu venganza, hacer un ridículo mayor? Está bien, si no quieres que te ponga un sobrenombre cursi, olvidémoslo.  
-Déjame terminar, sólo quiero que todos sepan que estoy loco por ti y que no quiero esconder lo que siento.

Kurt se sonrojó, apenado también por las miradas de los otros.

-Y que gracias a ti, soy muy feliz- me puse de pie y lo vi directo a los ojos- y como sé que te he humillado...

Entonces le quité a Finn el slushie de las manos, di un paso hacia atrás y me lo eché en la cara.

-Y esto ni siquiera se acerca a todo lo que te hice-le dije completamente empapado.

Él paseó su mirada en mi y después saltó a mis brazos, besándome con fuerza a pesar de que su camisa se manchó de la bebida azul.

-Yo también te amo-dijo contra mis labios.  
-Yo te amo más.


	10. Chapter 10

Endless love

-¿Queda olvidado lo del sobrenombre?-dijo Puck sentado en mi cama mientras yo revolvía mi closet. Su camisa manchada por el slushie estaba tirada en el suelo.  
-Lo dije por decir, no te vas a escapar tan facil-dije sacando medio cuerpo del closet.  
-Maldición, si pudieras olvidarlo sería... oye oye, ¿necesitas tanta ropa? ¿de verdad?-preguntó lanzando una mirada de desaprobación hacia la pila amontonada a mis pies.  
-Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso, entiendo que estés molesto pero si te metes con mi guardaropa eso sí que no te lo voy a perdonar.  
-OK, ok.  
-Al fin, la encontré.  
-¿Es esa mi camisa?  
-La misma, nunca te la devolví pero mira, parece que hoy nos será de ayuda.

Antes de dársela, la sostuve un rato en mis manos; habían pasado muchas cosas desde el día en que me la prestó,que fue cuando nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Aunque hubiera sido de una forma inesperada.

Me acerqué a él para entregarle la camisa, le acaricié distraídamente su mohawk y allí le planté un beso.

-Así que, ¿cada vez que la veías te acordabas de mi?-dijo rodeándome por la cintura.  
-Al principio si, por eso la guardé hasta el fondo del closet no quería recordarte- me miró a los ojos con remordimiento- por suerte ya no la necesito, te tengo conmigo.  
-Yo digo lo mismo-murmuró dándome un beso suave encima del ombligo, y recargando su frente después-te extrañaba tanto como no te puedes imaginar.

Nos besamos, muy despacio primero, luego con tanta intensidad que terminamos arrancándonos la ropa y retozando en mi cama. Echaba de menos esa sensación, cuando él me amaba de aquella manera tan tierna y bestial a la vez, por algo Puck era el rey de las contradicciones.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos, no quería ir a ningún otro lugar. Era igual que haber viajado por todo el mundo a base de tropezones, en busca de un sitio acogedor para piel era mi hogar ahora, dónde podía vivir una aventura llena de emociones y después sentir la seguridad de quién se sabe en casa.

Todo pareció mejorar en un parpadeo, la vida era tan fácil que me costaba recordar el trago amargo que habíamos pasado. Puck pasaba con naturalidad su brazo por mis hombros en la escuela, yo todavía no me acostumbraba a sus demostraciones públicas de afecto. Me gustaba, pero sentía que estábamos bajo un reflector todo el tiempo.

Puck se sentaba a mi lado en las clases, en el coro, en la cafetería y cuando había alguien más, pedía cambiar de lugar o lo despachaba con una mala mirada. Buscaba tomarse de mi mano en los pasillos y yo aceptaba sin dejar de sentirme ligeramente avergonzado. Y cuando me estampó un beso en la mejilla en frente de todos, comprendí cuánto me amaba realmente y lo que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar por estar conmigo.

***

-¿Por qué esa cara?-le pregunté a Kurt finalmente, y luego de que lo notara incómodo desde hacía varios días.  
-¿Mi cara...? No pasa nada.  
-Te acabas de sonrojar y eso pasa cuando te avergüenzas o cuando mientes así que...  
-Sólo que, no sé, no me gusta provocar que la gente nos mire, me siento como un bicho raro.  
-No seas tonto Kurt, si alguien te mira es porque eres sexy, no porque seas raro.  
-Ja, ja no me hagas reír.

Lo tomé de la barbilla para levantarle la cara y que me mirara.

-Antes teníamos que escondernos, incluso de nuestros amigos, pero ahora somos libres, a menos de que tengas miedo de otra cosa.  
-No, no, creo que lo único que tengo qué hacer es adaptarme. Tu yo yo tal vez somos los mismos, pero el mundo me parece tan nuevo.  
-Hey sí, cambiamos un poco y el mundo sigue siendo el mismo lugar absurdo y sin sentido de siempre, pero las cosas son mejores cuando estamos juntos, ¿no crees?  
-Si-respondío con una sonrisa radiante- es mil veces mejor.

Esa noche Kurt estaba un poco nervioso de conocer a mi madre, algo que era bastante absurdo considerando que su padre me había atemorizado a mi como mil veces más. Estábamos todavía al otro lado de la puerta de mi casa, él respirando agitadamente y con dificultad para hablar.

-¿Me veo bien? ¿Parezco demasiado gay?-decía peinándose el fleco con los dedos de un lado para otro- no debiste dejarme salir con el fleco de Zac Efron.  
-Te ves bien, y lo necesariamente gay-le respondí pasándole los dedos por el cabello hacia atrás.  
-OK, estoy listo...me siento fantásticamente... y estoy listo...  
-Ya dijiste eso, Kurt... no pasa nada...-agarré su mano con fuerza y lo miré a los ojos-estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo.  
Me sonrió ampliamente y luego me abrazó con fuerzas, antes de tomar mucho aire y entrar a mi casa.

Mi madre estaba encantada con él, y no era para menos, su magnetismo es impresionante. En cierta forma creo que ella se sentía aliviada de que el chico que me gustaba no fuera un levantador de pesas o algo parecido.

Pasamos una velada muy divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cenábamos en la mesa juntos como una familia. Mi hermana también disfrutaba la presencia de Kurt, de hecho habían simpatizado rápidamente, lo que era bueno porque todos habíamos decidido decirle que Kurt era más que mi amigo. Mamá nos dejó a los tres mientras iba a la cocina, Kurt y yo nos sentamos frente a mi hermana en el sofá, pero él me susurraba al oído que le dijéramos la verdad otro día. Estaba muy asustado de que ella lo rechazara.

Le di varias vueltas al asunto, y ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-...tu sabes que he traído algunas chicas aquí y...  
-si, y las dos últimas eran odiosas.

Kurt intentó levantarse pero lo jalé del brazo obligándolo a regresar a su lugar.

-En fin, eeh... ´sé que esto te va a parecer extraño, pero yo..., siento algo muy especial por Kurt... tu sabes... yo lo quiero como si... como si fuera...  
-¿Tu novia?  
-S... algo así... se que te puedes sentir un poco incómoda con esto.  
-No seas tonto, yo sé de esas cosas, no tengo cuatro años ¿Sabes?. Entonces él es tu novio.  
-Wow, es el gen Puckerman el que ha hablado-dijo Kurt.  
-Bueno, ya estás avisada enana.

De pronto Lima parecía un lugar mejor para vivir. Kurt y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era más de lo que muchos podían presumir. Mientras caminamos juntos por la escuela pienso que él ha cambiado mi vida y me gusta pensar que yo también cambié en algo la suya. Todavía me vuelve loco su aroma, y siento mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veo. Es ridículo, pero no es más que la verdad.

Él me dice que le sigue pareciendo un poco absurdo que al llegar a la escuela yo no lo esté esperando con el equipo de futbol al lado del contenedor de basura para molestarlo, sino que esté ahí para recibirlo abriendo mis brazos y estrechándolo para no dejarlo ir.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza de esta parte final, mi vista no estaba muy buena para sentarme a escribir por mucho rato en la computadora :(, ahora estoy trabajando en otro fic que postearé en cuanto lo termine, hay que aprovechar todo el Puck/Kurt que nos quede hasta la segunda temporada.

Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón sus comentarios, su apoyo y sus ánimos, me siento tan halagada como no tienen una idea, porque la mejor recompensa es saber que han estado aquí desde el inicio de este (larguísimo?? Interminable???) Fic.

Ustedes hacen mi día.

Besos y abrazos a tods

¡Pronto volveré con más!


End file.
